Morning and Night
by wheresfluffy
Summary: UPDATED SUMMARY: Morningdew is one of the best warriors Thunderclan has, Nightfang a popular Windclan deputy. For years, they have kept their relationship a secret but with kits in the picture they now have to choose between teaching their kits about love and loyalty to their family or to their clans. Old faces and New ones will help shape their lives and even the warrior code.
1. Allegiances

Hey all, just updating the allegiances with some new characters and old ones.

Thunderclan:

Leader:

Bramblestar- a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Deputy:

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she- cat with green eyes

Medicine cat:

Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cut with amber eyes

Warriors:

Brankenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Brichfall- light brown tabby tom

Berrynose- Cream colored tom

SkytaIl- very fluffy tortalshell she-cat

Snowstorm- Black and White tom

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Ivypool- silver and white tabby she cat with dark blue eyes

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Rosepetal- dark cream she cat (mother of Scorchpaw)

Fleetwhisker- Silver and white patched tom with gold eyes

Frostfeather- A white and gray tabby she cat with cool blue eyes.

Coldfire- Icy white tom with dark blue eyes

Daisybreeze- spritely golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Batfang- Brooding black and brown tom with long legs like his father Spiderleg

Apprentices:

Finchpaw- Small black she-kit

Sunpaw- Golden tom

Birchpaw- Plump brown tabby tom

Queens:

Morningdew- Silver she-cat with light gray stripes and bright blue eyes

Lilyheart- brown and white tabby she-cat

Grasswhistle- black and white she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Purdy- plump tabby with gray muzzle

Graystripe- gray tom

Millie- striped gray tabby she cat

Sandstorm- pale ginger she cat

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Thronclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Shadowclan

Leader:

Rowanstar- ginger tom

Deputy:

Sneakheart- Shady black tom (was a former rogue with hardy battle experience)

Medicine cat:

Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Warriors:

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Leafpaw

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Stoatfur- tortoiseshell and white she cat

Darkwing- dark brown tom

Blizzardtoes- White tom with green eyes

Mothnose- light brown she-cat

Torntail- Scraggy gray tom (Former rogue)

Apprentices:

Wildpaw- fuzzy black tabby tom

Frostpaw- White tom

Foxpaw- ginger she-cat

Windclan

Leader:

Onestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy:

Nightfang- Pure black tom with deep orange eyes

Medicine cat

Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

Featherpool- gray she cat with darker gray underbelly

Warriors:

Crowfeather- Dark gray tom

Nightcloud- black she cat

Gorsetail- very pale and white tom

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes

Crouchfoot- ginger tom

Larkwing- pale brown tabby she cat

Grayrock- pale gray she cat

Hawkwing- dark brown tabby tom

Windyfur- light brown she cat

Apprentices:

Lemonpaw- Golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Pumpkingpaw- Ginger tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Lizardpaw- Skinny white and gray tom

Littlepaw- Small, plump tabby she cat

Riverclan

Leader:

Mistystar- gray she cat with blue eyes

Deputy:

Reedwhisker- black tom

Medicine cat:

Mothwing- dappled golden she cat

Willowshine- gray tabby she cat

Warriors:

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Shimmerpelt- silver she cat

Heronwing- dark gray and black tom

Blindstorm- Pale gray she-cat with light gray eyes

Raincloud- Gray and white speckled tom

Beetlefoot- Black tom

Apprentices:

Lakepaw- light brown tom

Magpiepaw- black and white she-cat

Maplepaw- Brown tabby she-cat


	2. First Sight

_Update** I removed all the bolded names**_

 _Morningpaw_

"Morningpaw, Morningpaw" shouted the Thunderclan warriors as they welcomed their two new apprentices Morningpaw and her littermate Scorchpaw. The two apprentices stood tall and proud as their leader Bramblestar finalized the passing from kitten hood into apprenticeship. Scorchpaw turned to his mentor Lionblaze as they touched noses, Lionblazes golden tabby fur mixed with my littermates black and orange striped pelt and I could tell right away Lionblaze and Scorchpaw would be inseparable. I turned to my mentor Ivypool and touched my nose with hers, my excitement was threatening to burst through my fur as the naming ceremony ended and our mentors led us through our first official tour of our territory. I was so preoccupied with the heavy smells of the forest that I barley herd Ivypool as she explained the different markers and landmarks.

"Morningpaw are you listening?" Lionblaze asked, breaking me out of my trance.

"Uh, sorry what?" I asked shaking my head to focus on the two warriors.

Ivypool sighed and repeated herself, "I asked if you could smell the Shadowclan markers from here."

Scorchpaw bounced up and down waiting to answer but I stuck my nose in the air and took a deep breath. The humidity in the air made the smells of rain and mud mix with the pungent smells of pine needles and rotting underbrush,

"I assume the dead leaf and pine smell are the Shadowclan cats?" I answered and Ivypool and Lionblaze nodded and began to talk about the Shadowclan leader Rowanclaw and how his cats can be very territorial and quick to anger if you get to close to the border.

"Im not scared of them, Thunderclan has always been the strongest!" Scorchpaw boasted as he crept closer to sniff a tree trunk near the dividing line of pines.

"Can you tell how long ago they were here?" Lionblaze asked his apprentice, coming up to stand next to him. Scorchpaw thought for a moment before taking another sniff.

"Hmm, I would say about an hour ago. The tree isn't damp but the scent is really fresh." He said looking at Lionblaze who nodded approvingly at his apprentice. I rolled my eyes at the two toms, as if Scorchpaw needed another ego boost. We continued our tour and went over Riverclans border and ran into the evening patrol on their way to the Windclan border.

"We havnt seen the Windclan border yet, can we go too?" Scorchpaw begged.

"Why don't you ask Cloudtail, he is the one leading the patrol." Ivypool said gesturing to her grandfather. Scorchpaw looked embarrassed for a moment before addressing the senior warrior with a small dip of the head. Cloudtail smiled and the rest of the patrol looked amused. I stepped forward and peaked behind the cats and noticed a line of cats in the distance. I could see them chasing a rabbit, by Starclan they were fast. A dark tom circled in front to cut the rabbit off as the tawny pelted she-cat and young black tom kept close to its tail. I crept closer wanting to get a closer look but I felt a tug at my tail.

"Not so close Morningpaw, Crowfeather is grouchy on a good day. If he sees us too close to the border then he will be angrier than a badger being attacked by bees." Cloudtail mewed and I sat back disappointed. The black tom jumped in the air and grabbed the rabbit by the foot and the three cats all came down on it at once in a cloud of dust.

"What happened!? Did they catch it? Scorchpaw asked pushing me aside as he strained to see past the dust cloud. After a moment the cloud cleared and we could see the tom Crowfeather with the rabbit hanging lifeless from his jaws.

"Wow, that was amazing!" I squealed. The border patrol hushed me but the Windclan cats already saw us. Crowfeather dropped the rabbit and hissed, he ran over to us with his two clanmates close behind.

"What are you doing so close to the border?" he said harshly, his black pelt sticking up making him look bigger.

Cloudtail stepped forward, "Don't worry Crowfeather, we have two new apprentices that wanted to see the Windclan border."

I pushed forward and almost came nose to nose with the blue eyed tom, "That was an amazing catch! I couldn't even see what happened!" Crowfeather stepped back, shocked at my boldness. I looked behind him at the tawny she-cat and the black tom,

"you both were so fast!" I said excitedly. The two cats puffed out their chests "Of course we were fast, we are Windclan cats!" Crowfeather said proudly, the anger in his voice gone and replaced with pride. "This is Specklewing and her apprentice Nightpaw." I looked at the Windclan apprentice and judged that he was about a moon or so older than Scorchpaw and myself. I wanted to ask them more about their technique but Ivypool brushed her tail over my muzzle for silence as our border patrol moved to leave, Cloudtail mewed and apology for interrupting their hunt and Crowfeather nodded but looked at Lionblaze:

"I trust Thunderclan is well?" he asked with a odd tone, it was almost like his question had a hidden meaning. I noticed Specklewing and Nightpaw had the same question in their gazes but no cat said anything as Lionblaze responded, "Very well, this season has given us healthy apprentices and plentiful hunting. We havnt seen a single running nose since the end of leaf bare, Jayfeather and Leafpool have been almost bored." Crowfeather's eyes softened a bit and he nodded, "Im glad to hear it, Onestar will be glad to know we don't have to worry about Thunderclan stealing prey."

I bristled a bit, that was uncalled for! I wanted to say something but Ivypool again pushed me to move on and I took one last look at the Windclan group before the forest became to thick to see through. Scorchpaw looked back as well, "Why isn't Lionblaze coming?" Ivypool walked behind us, "He will be along shortly, we need to make our way back to camp, I am sure you both are hungry." I knew she was trying to change the subject but unlike Scorchpaw who began to argue, I took the hint. "Yeah come on Scorchpaw! I bet I can beat you back to camp!" I didn't wait for him to respond before I bounded ahead, my legs were long and strong and the adrenaline and excitement from my first outing filled me with so much energy I felt like I could fly! I was concentrating on bounding over sticks and tree roots, I didn't notice when Scorchpaw dove ahead of me, with a confident smirk we ran all the way back to camp. I cant wait to see what tomorrow will bring!

 _Nightpaw_

Specklewing and I carried the rabbit between us as Crowfeather lead us back to camp. Happier than before we started the hunt he walked confidently ahead of us, we had to quicken our pace just to keep up.

"Crowfeather, slow down, this rabbit will be so dirty we wont be able to eat it." Specklewing said muffled by the rabbit in her jaws and I snickered a little. Crowfeather didn't respond but did slow a bit and we made our way back to camp silently but feeling accomplished. I had started my training three moons before and I couldn't believe how much I learned already, according to Specklewing I was learning faster than any apprentice Windclan has seen since Tallstar. I was sure she was just being nice but I couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Even Onestar complimented me on my agility during training. The sun was beginning to set as we returned to a full camp, our catch attracting instant attention.

"Wow, look at the size of that hare." Harespring said

"It will feed the whole clan!" Owlwhisker added.

Similar comments were made as we placed the rabbit near the fresh kill pile, which had a smaller rabbit and three mice in it. I watched Crowfeather make his way to Onestars den, no doubt to report the run in with Thunderclan.

"Good work today Nightpaw, grab a bite to eat and get some sleep, we are supposed to do dawn patrol with Nightcloud and Heathertail in the morning." Specklewing said grabbing a bit of the rabbit and taking it to her mother Sunwillow who was nursing a twisted paw in the medicine cats den. The rabbit was being evenly distributed between warriors so I decided to take one of the mice and move to my favorite rock at the edge of the camp. I could see the whole camp from there and it was one of the best places to sun yourself in the morning, I stopped at its base when I saw my fellow apprentices Hawkpaw and Windypaw waiting for me at the top.

"Hey Nightpaw! We were waiting for you, tell us all about that rabbit you caught!" Hawkpaw gushed. I wasn't much in the mood for talking but I didn't want to be rude, so I told them how me and Specklewing took up the rear as Crowfeather circled in front to cut it off. "Who killed it though?" Windypaw asked, "Well, I did but I couldn't have done it alone." I said shyly and the two cats looked at each other and began to talk about another time when I dug three mice out of a hole. "You're the most amazing hunter Nightpaw! I bet they will make you a warrior in no time!" I shrugged and ate my mouse as they continued to go on about how they messed up a hunting patrol today and that they are always scolded for not paying attention. We shared tongues and talked about our dreams and battle techniques until the elders told us to go to bed before the sun comes up.

As I settled into my nest lined with my favorite long grass and rabbit fur I closed my eyes. Waiting for sleep to come I imagined myself chasing the same rabbit from this afternoon but I wasn't alone, oddly that Thunderclan apprentice was there running beside me. Her light silver fur shown in the sunlight and her blue eyes were focused with so much intensity on the rabbit I thought she would kill it with just her gaze, she pulled ahead of me and swiped at the rabbits foot causing it to trip with a squeal. I jumped on top of it and swiftly bit its neck, I stood triumphantly over our kill and I noticed the she-cat was gazing at me with the same admiration I saw earlier. My eyes shot open, why was I thinking about her? I get the same looks from my clanmates and usually they just made me uncomfortable…maybe I needed to see Kestrelflight in the morning. I drifted off to sleep, I wonder what tomorrow will have in store.


	3. The Gathering

Chapter 2

 ** _Morningpaw_**

The evening summer breeze filled my nose as I watched the sun set from my favorite perch within the strong branches of a magnolia tree. I inhaled deeply and savored the sweet smell of the flowers mixed with the musk of the forest and I knew in my heart I belonged right here in this moment.

"You look beautiful tonight" a low, deep voice cooed. I turned my head and saw the deep orange eyes of the Windclan apprentice, Nightpaw. My head told me that this tom wasn't supposed to be here, that he was trespassing and, and how did he find my favorite tree!? But my body wasn't listening and I leaned my head in and-

"Morningpaw!" a voice broke through my dream and Nightpaws sleek black form turned into the muscular orange flecked pelt of Scorchpaw.

"Huh, what? Whats going on Scorchpaw?" I said sleepily

"You were supposed to be up by now, we are going on dawn patrol. Squirrelflight, is leading it, shes the deputy Morningpaw! How can you be late!" he scolded

"I know who our deputy is you furball!" I yawned and uncurled myself from my moss and feather lined nest. Scorchpaw let out a irritated sigh and waited until I stretched. We walked together over to the entrance where Lionblaze, Ivypool, Thornclaw, Whitewing and Squirrelflight were waiting.

"Sorry everyone." I apologized dipping my head submissively.

"Maybe Frostfeather should have named you Sleepykit." Ivypool mused and gave me a reassuring lick, no cat seemed upset by my tardiness so I let the scolding Scorchpaw gave me slide to the back of my mind. I became more alert with each step and soon I was pulling ahead of the group to sniff the air.

"Since Morningpaw is awake, why don't we do a bit of testing." Squirrelflight suggested, when I stopped for the fourth time to admire a dew littered leaf. I hung my ears low, embarrassed but Thornclaw winked at me:

"Don't worry Morningpaw, Squirrelflight was also hard to get moving for the early patrols during her training." He mused and we all laughed, except Squirrelfight who swiped playfully at her friend.

"Alright, so which of you can tell me which border we are closest to." she said as we resumed our patrol. We both sniffed the air but the thick morning mist dulled my senses a bit, "Shadowclan. Their border is a little walk away from here." Scorchpaw answered confidently.

"Very good, how did you know." Lionblaze said looking back at his apprentice,

"I couldn't smell them but based off the fallen tree and mossy rocks we passed a few days ago, I knew that's close to their border." He said and the patrol let out approving mews. I wasn't going to let Scorchpaw show me up so I took another deep breath and picked out each scent individually, moisture, decomposing earth, mud, robin feathers and cats, not Thunderclan though the smell was dank and pungent. I wrinkled my nose, "Shadowclan, they are at the border now." I said, the others turned their heads to me and also began to sniff the air:

"Impressive distance Morningpaw, even I have trouble separating the Shadowclan scent from the dead bug and mud smell." Ivypool said and a small chuckle rippled through the group. We quickened our pace to make sure the Shadowclan patrol didn't come too close for comfort, they were known for pushing boundries and this particular area was won in a battle that took their former deputy, Russetfur's life. They still distrusted Lionblaze because of it. I decided to push ahead, maybe I can get a glimpse of the patrol! The mist was thick and I could barely see where I was going, I jumped over the fallen trunk and ran right into a large tabby tom. "Hey, what are you doing on Shadowclan territory?" he hissed, I reared back and fell over the branch I just crossed, "Doesn't Thunderclan teach its apprentices where the borders are?" hissed a Shadowclan warrior, "I bet you are trying to steal more of our territory!" another hissed. I froze in place, I was surrounded, "I-it was a accident, its foggy and I- "Aww the poor kitten cant see." They sneered, I herd a yowl and Squirrelflight broke through the trees, followed by the rest of the patrol.

"Goodmorning, Tigerheart. How is your patrol going?" Squirrelflight asked standing over me protectively shoving me behind the Shadowclan cats and the border. The large tom narrowed his eyes and silenced his snickering clan mates.

"It goes fine Squirrelflight." He was stern and didn't seem to be open to anymore conversation. When the rest of us filed through a black and white tom hissed at Lionblaze, "We were fine until your stupid apprentice tried to invade our terriotory." Whitewing pushed forward between me and said, "We were not invading! How dare you accuse us when you're the ones so close to the border." Cats on both sides began to prickle but Squirrelflight spoke loudly, "Keep your fur on Crowfrost. We are not trying to fight, we are doing a dawn patrol just like you." Tigerheart looked at Crowfrost warningly, "She is right, there is no need for hostility so early in the morning. Just keep your apprentices in your own territory" Crowfrost snorted and turned around, with cautious nods both patrols marked their borders and continued with the morning patrol.

"Is Shadowclan always so prickly?" I asked Ivypool later in the day as we practiced some battle stances. "For as long as I have known them." she answered switching from the badger form to swooping hawk stance. I followed suit, matching her perfectly, I thought she would elaborate but after a few moments of silence I asked her, "So do you think Scorchpaw and I will get picked for the gathering tonight?" she smiled a bit and switched to the fox pounce position. "Most likely, this would be your first gathering right?" I nodded vigorously trying not to show the strain I felt in my legs from the stretches. "I will put in a good word, you are doing wonderful on your training so far…when we can get you awake that is." She mused and I lept at her playfully.

I was so excited my very first gathering! My father Fleetwhisker scolded me twice for trying to push ahead of the senior warriors in front.

"Calm down Morningpaw, its rude to push ahead of the warriors." I felt my pelt grow hot under his light gold gaze and feel back with my training mate Snowpaw, "Don't worry, I was excited my first gathering too." His black and white belt brushed mine and I smiled back at him but that did little to curb the butterflies in my tummy. It would be the first time I was around so many cats and there would be so many new friends to meet but I found myself thinking more and more about that Windclan apprentice, his speed and sleek pelt plagued my dreams at night, I wonder why? we didn't even speak at that meeting but for some reason I could hear his voice so crisply and clearly in my dreams.

"Look, we are almost there!" Scorchpaw said pushing between Snowpaw, who glared at him in return. I shook my head of the toms calm orange gaze and watched as Bramblestar lead us to the middle of the lake where the clans had the gathering every full moon. I could hear the cats talking amongst themselves and the wave of new scents made me almost dizzy. Ivypool and Dovewing went to greet a group of Riverclan she-cats, Lionblaze sat with Leafpool over by the medicine cats and Squirrelflight gave Bramblestar a quick affectionate lick as he jumped to join the leaders in the low branches.

"Look it's the nosey apprentice!" a sneer filled my ears, I turned startled to see the Shadowclan tom Crowfrost sitting near a tree base, with two other apprentices next to him who also sneered my way. "Whats your problem?" I spit back, I didn't do anything to him. "My problem is you cat! You and your nosey clan, I bet your mother taught you that your Starclans favorite." I bristled at his rudeness, "What are you talking about?" I moved to stand in front of the grouchy tom and his friends pushed in front to block me, "Even the apprentices think they are better than every other cat. Your not even a warrior yet and your already acting like a clan leader!" I hissed back and unsheathed my claws,

"Whats going on here?" a familiar deep voice cut in, we all turned to see the Windclan apprentice, Nightpaw standing menacingly close, "How dare you insult Starclan by trying to fight during a gathering!" he hissed at the Shadowclan cats, the apprentices looked scared but Crowfrost narrowed his eyes, "Who do you think you are apprentice? Does any clan except our teach respect?" by now more heads were turning to see the commotion, "You're the one who needs to learn respect, if Shadowclan warriors are all like you then I pity Starclan for any relation." Nightpaw said boldly and moved closer to my side, Shadowclans leader Rowanstar hissed from his branch, "Crowfrost, how dare you embarrass your clan like this! What do you think your trying to prove?" Crowfrost immediately fell to his knees at his leaders scolding and Scorchpaw came to stand next to me, "What happened?" he whispered looking at Nightpaw suspiciously, "Nothing, just Shadowclan being pieces of road kill" I whispered back, with so many eyes on me I was getting very nervous. The leaders yowled to begin the meeting and I was thankful that this unpleasantness was interrupted by the beginning of the meeting. Scorchpaw moved a bit closer to listen to Mistystars report and I scooted a bit closer to Nightpaw.

"Thanks for your help, I wasn't sure what was going to happen there." I whispered, for a second I didn't think he herd me but his calm voice was low as he said, "I don't tolerate bullies. Not towards any cat no matter what rank they have." I glanced at him and realized how defined he was. He was black from tip to tail with, his head was broad but not large and his lean body made him look like more shadow than cat. The only thing that separated him from the essence of the night was his deep orange eyes, they were as bright as a harvest moon on a winters night. I raised an eyebrow at me and I realized I was staring, "Oh um, you have a leaf on your head." I said nervously and looked down at my paws, smooth Morningpaw.

 ** _Nightpaw_**

A leaf on my head? I shook my head and neck to rid myself of the unwanted accessory but I didn't see anything fall, "I don't see a leaf?" I questioned, feeling embarrassed myself, if she did see something then she must have thought I looked ridiculous! Her bright blues eyes shown with amusement, "Its gone, I think a breeze took it away when you shook." She repositioned her tail and whispered, "Anyway, I wanted to tell you again how great that catch was. I have never seen a cat move like you did!" just like before my blood pulsed at her compliment and I suddenly felt nervous, "Thanks, my father taught me how to widen my gate when I run so I don't waste momentum digging into the dirt." she craned her head a bit closer and I could smell the sweet scent of magnolias, "That's amazing, I could use something like that when Im climbing trees."

"I don't think running in an open field is the same as climbing a tree but its not that hard to learn I guess." I added a little wistfully, the full moon filtered down on her and the silver fur I dreamed about shown like the stars, I could even see darker lines of gray around her paws and tail. I dared a glance at her face and was stunned by the moonlight in her gaze, I didn't even hear what she was saying or even what the clan leaders were reporting about all I saw was the crisp blue in her eyes. She stopped talking suddenly and brushed my head with her tail, "Hey, if I am boring you then say so. You don't have look at me like that." she said sounding offended and moved to go sit by that stuffy clan mate of hers, "Wait, no I didn't mean to offend you." I called a bit to loud and Scorchpaw turned around and fixed me with a glare,

"What do you want? Go sit with your own clan." He moved closer to her and oddly my blood went from warm to boiling. I was about to say something but I realized he was right, why did I care about a Thunderclan cats feelings?

 _Morningpaw_ , I herd myself think, I shook my head of the anger and moved to sit next to my mentor Speckelwing, even though I wanted to glance back at her I made myself watch and listen to Bramblestar go over clan news.

When the gathering was adjurned I herd Rowanstar scold Crowfrost again and snickered. "Thank you for helping my apprentice." I white and gray tabby said, "She is a bit invasive but she means well." She said and before I could respond she went to join her clan mates as they filed out to leave. I moved to join my own but risked one more glance at Morningpaw, shocked I saw that she was looking back at me with confusion in her eyes, what was wrong? Maybe I should go ask her, I should apologize she must think Im "Nightpaw, come on!" I herd Crowfeather call and I had to break our gaze.

"That was quite a show you put on Nightpaw" Harespring said as we walked, "I didn't mean to, its just that that Shadowclan cat was way out of line. All the clans are equal, Starclan has never shown more favor to any one." I said and I herd my clanmates purr in agreement. "Your wise Nightpaw, Starclan shows no favoritism, Shadowclan has always wanted to the strongest clan but no one clan can be the best." Onestar spoke and I welled with pride for my leader, he was so wise and fair if any clan was the best it was Windclan for sure.

"That apprentice sure was pretty." Hawkpaw whispered in my ear, "I wouldn't have minded helping her myself." "Come on Hawkpaw, she is from another clan!" I said shocked, "So? That doesn't mean I cant admire her spirit right? Im not saying im inlove with her." He snickered and I felt a bit embarrassed, "Your right, she was kind of pretty." I said feeling letting her sky blue eyes fill my head.


	4. Apprentice Goals

Update** I removed the bolded names**

Chapter 3

Nightpaw

Several moons have passed since the gathering and I decided that if I want to get Morningpaw out of my head then I need to put 100% of my focus and energy into my training. I wake up early each morning to run circles around Windclans territory, I even do agility practice around the pointed stones, Specklewing isn't happy that I am out of breath most patrol, but it only makes me more determined.

Thanks to my inherited speed from my father Breezepelt and level-headedness from my mother Heathertail, Specklewing has quickly run out of things to teach me.

"I don't know what else I can teach him Onestar, he is a better hunter than I am! He even helped me with my silent approach when hunting pheasants. He knows the warrior code front and back and he has perfected all of the battle moves I can think of!" Specklewing pleaded to Onestar who just looked thoughtful.

"Hmm, well he is only 5 moons into his training, it would make him the youngest warrior Windclan has ever had." Onestar looked to his deputy Harespring and signaled him over with a flick of his tail, he also called over Breezepelt and Heathertail who were sharing tongues with Nightcloud.

"It appears your son has more talent than we expected." He said to Breezepelt, "Of course he does, he is my son after all. I knew he would be the best warrior as soon as he was born." He boasted and Heathertail rolled her eyes, "He's OUR son Breezepelt, and he doesn't just take after you." Onestar cleared his throat to silence the bickering,

"As I was saying, it appears that Specklewing can no longer maintain his study." Onestar turned to Harespring, "I want you to take over his teaching." Harespring looked startled, "But I am already training Hawkpaw, and he is doing well. What do you think I can teach Nightpaw?" he said looking at from Onestar to Specklewing who looked sad at her apprentice being taken away from her.

"You can teach him about organizing the patrols, maybe test him on battle formations and new moves."

"I respect your offer Onestar but Hawkpaw is Slightbreeze's son, he was a fine apprentice and I promised I would teach his son. I can't just push him aside."

Onestar nodded his head and the little group fell silent for a moment. If Harespring couldn't teach him then there was only one other cat who could.

"I suppose I will teach him." Onestar said and the other cats stiffened with surprise, "Onestar! You have not taken an apprentice since you became leader, certainly you are too busy to-"

"It is true I am not as young as I used to be, but Nightpaw doesn't appear to need much physical training. He needs mental focus and if he is as talented as he appears then he may well be a leader some day." No cat had any objections so it was settled.

"We will make the announcement tonight, where is Nightpaw anyway?"

The rocky ledge was steep as Nightpaw attempted to bound up its pointed stones in one leap, each time he tried he ended up landing just a whiskers length from the top and he slid back on his claws.

"Mouse dung!" I cursed snarling at the structure. My fur was dirty from jumping and falling and my claws were beginning to ache. I let out a huge sigh and looked to the thin line of trees that separated Windclan from Thunderclans territory, the summer heat was beginning to cool and I knew leaf fall was on its way. A slight breeze shifted the tall grass and Nighpaw closed his eyes and enjoyed the wind shifting his short coat.

"Hey Nightpaw! Are you trying to jump up that slope again? Give it up man!" Hawkpaw laughed popping his head out of the tall grass, Windypaw and Graypaw were with him. "Why would I give up? I am so close." I said looking at my claw marks going higher and higher up the rock face. "You're going to pull a paw if you're not careful." Windypaw said her faint green eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, my mentor Emberfoot twisted a paw doing that last week." Graypaw said and the two she-cats got into a discussion about what to do when your sprain a paw. "Geeze are you two sure you're not medicine cat apprentices?" Hawkpaw interrupted and the three quickly got into a playful scuffle. I chuckled at my clanmates game, I began to wash some of the dirt out of my claws when I heard my father's distinct voice,

"Nightpaw, there you are. Have you made it up that ridge yet?" the other apprentices broke up their game as the warrior approached. They stood back from Breezepelt apprehensively, ever since they heard he was a part of the dark forest attack so long ago, they didn't seem to like being around him. I didn't blame them, Breezepelt could be harsh sometimes but he always supported me to do my best for the clan and he was my father so dipped my head respectfully,

"Almost, I am really close. With some more practice I bet I can make it in less than a moon." I said pointing to my progress, Breezepelt scowled at it, "You should have made it up by now, are you daydreaming on those morning runs or are you actually training?" my heart fell at his scowl, I had hoped he would have been a little bit impressed. "We will talk about your laziness later, right now Onestar wants to see you." my head shot up, "Onestar? What for?" the other apprentices jaws dropped and they quickly began to taunt me, "OOOOO Nightpaws in trouble!" Hawkpaw snickered, "Onestar must be mad that you finished cleaning the elders den in half an afternoon instead of a quarter of one." Graypaw laughed and Breezepelt glared at them, "He is not in trouble you flea brains! I have half a mind to make you pull ticks from the elders for a week for such comments!" he hissed and the apprentices swallowed loudly and bounded off.

"That's was mean father, they were only joking." I said watching there tails disappear. Breezepelt snorted, "I can't believe you have to train with them, it's a good thing Onestar is taking over your training, I don't want you getting soft headed like those three."

"Wait, what? Onestar is taking over my training?" I stammered, "But what about Specklewing, she is doing a great job."

"Ha, she is barley even a warrior herself, there was no way she could teach you properly, Onestar should have been training you himself from the very beginning." Breezepelt said with a gleam in his eye that made me uncomfortable. "You are going to be leader son, and Onestar is going to train you how to be the best Windclan has ever seen!"

"I don't care about being leader, I just want to bring pride to Windclan, besides what about Harespring? He is young and would be leader if anything happened to Onestar." I said my fur suddenly feeling itchy, "Harespring wont be half the warrior you will be, Onestar sees that already, once you show your true talents then he will make you deputy before next spring! Now come, he wants to announce it to the clan." he said bounding away before I could say anything more. My shoulders slumped and I began to slowly fallow my father back to camp, my thoughts raced and I suddenly became nervous and the only thought that makes me centered and happy was thinking about Morningpaw and her azure blue gaze that could turn any males heart to mud. I wonder if she is thinking about me as much as I think about her.

Morningpaw

"Wow Morningpaw, I cant believe you caught three squirrels! How did you chase them through the trees like that?" Skypaw gushed as she helped me carry the squirrels back to camp, "Its easy, I watched how the squirrels use their tails as balance and steering when they run through the branches and copied that, you also need to have confidence in your own paws. Don't think, just move." I said and Skypaws seemed to hang on every word I said. "That's amazing, did Ivypool teach you that? Berrynose doesn't teach my anything about climbing trees." I thought back to what Ivypool told me,

"Tree hunting should only be done with stealth, if you charge through the branches like that then you will scare away the prey." I tried to stay calm and still when stalking birds but I just couldn't control myself if they tried to fly off, so I decided to practice my maneuvers early in the morning when she wasn't looking. Otherwise she would just critique me and keep my paws on the ground.

"Ivypool is a great hunter in the trees but I just want to do something new." I said my voice muffled through the mouthful of squirrel. When we made it back to camp Scorchpaw and Turtlepaw were busy cleaning the elders dens but stopped when they saw our haul. "Wow, did you catch all of those?" Turtlepaw said, his golden eyes as big as the full moon. Scorchpaw came over and brushed his nose against my cheek, "Nice catch, I bet you will be made a warrior before summer ends." I moved away from his touch and dropped my squirrels in the fresh kill pile, "Uh, Skypaw helped so it wasn't just me." I looked to my friend who was telling Turtlepaw has I used a smaller branch to launch me from one tree to another.

"Oh, um right. She chased them from the tree and I caught them on the ground." The fluffy white apprentice stammered under Scorchpaws skeptical gaze. Lionblaze and Ivypool came over and told Scorchpaw and myself that we were going to do some battle training before the sun set.

"I see you have hunting down" Ivypool beamed at my catch, "Your battle style could use a bit more work thought, you used your size to evade very well but you need to focus on attacking." Lionblaze said as we made our way to the battle training spot, "I can show you how to use your shoulders to knock your opponent of guard." Scorchpaw said walking next to Lionblaze. The two toms were becoming almost identical in size as Scorchpaw grew older and more muscular. His orange tabby pelt became brighter as the black patches that littered his coat grew darker in contrast,

"Staring at Scorchpaw?" Ivypool whispered knowingly in my ear? I jumped a bit and my face heated, "NO, I was just noticing how him and Lionblaze are similar in body type is all." Ivypool snickered but didn't press the issue. My heart fell in my chest a bit at the thought of me and Scorchpaw as mates, he was going to be a fine warrior and he was handsome but whenever I looked at him all I felt was friendship. The stark black pelt and orange eyes I dream about almost every night filled my mind and for a second I forgot to breath. I didn't go to the last two gatherings because I was worried someone would notice me staring at Nightpaw, the last time I saw him my heart was screaming to go after him and for that moment I felt like I didn't belong in Thunderclan, that I belonged with him and him alone.

"Morningpaw, are you with us or in starclan?" Ivypools impatient voice broke my trance and I shook my thoughts away. "Yes, I am here Ivypool. Sorry I must be a bit tried from my hunt." I stammered and Lionblaze began to explain the uses of the badger slam in battle with larger opponents. When he and Scorchpaw performed the move I couldn't really see the benefit since the two toms were practically the same size,

"Um, I don't think you two are a good example." Ivypool cut in and offered to take Scorchpaw's place since she was smaller. When Lionblaze was able to knock Ivypool off balance it made sense. But there was something off about the move, Lionblaze seemed to depend on the fact that Ivypool would feint to left so he could ram into her with his shoulders, what if she jumped over him?

"Lionblaze, what do you do if the opponent jumped over you or instead of running into you they stopped and clawed your face?" I asked and the two warriors thought a moment,

"I was wondering, what if you braced yourself for their impact and instead of using your shoulders you jumped out of the way?" they looked a bit confused,

"Scorchpaw can you help me out?" I asked and my clanmate looked confused as well but went along. We got in position and he charged me, I waited to the last second and jumped to the left, Scorchpaw slid on the soft earth and I used the dust he stirred as cover and jumped his back, flipping him over and pinning him to the ground.

"Very impressive Morningpaw." Lionblaze purred, "That could be a new move in its self." Ivypool agreed. Scorchpaw got up and shook the dust from his pelt but didn't match our mentors enthusiasm. "I could have deflected that easily if we in a crowded battle field, where do you think you will get all that space to evade from?"

"Well this can be for smaller fights, like with a intruder or a fox or something." I added with a shrug and he just snorted. "None the less it is a great idea, we can work on it tomorrow." Ivypool purred giving me a proud lick and I beamed under her affection.

"Ivypool is right, lets get back to camp. Id love to tell Bramblestar that we have such a promising new apprentice." Lionblaze said and let us through the ferns before he followed with Scorchpaw taking up the rear. "Looks like Scorchpaw feels shown up?" Ivypool said looking back at the crestfallen apprentice, "He is just being silly, he thinks he's the best of the apprentices. I think a bit of humility would do him good." I said not wanting to play her game.

"Just remember not to be too cold. Scorchpaw is a handsome cat, and with his skill he will be fighting off every available she-cat in the clan." she chuckled and I rolled my eyes, Scorchpaw was so cocky, it was really annoying sometimes, not like Nightpaw who was so bold and commanding at the gathering. My heart swelled at the memory of his deep voice as he put those stupid Shadowclan cats in their place, and how cute he looked when I told him he had a leaf on his head.

Once again that same tug in my heart brought confusion in my head, why did I feel this way when I thought about him? He was from a different clan, its against the warrior code to favor another clan over your own. Maybe I should apologize to Scorchpaw and let him show me how to do the badger move properly. I have to stay true to my clan, and if my clan wants a loyal and skilled warrior than that's what I will be.


	5. A Warriors Battle

Chapter 4

 **Morningpaw**

Thunderclan was alive with activity in preparation for the upcoming leaf fall. Jaywing and Leafpool were busy making sure we had the right herbs in stock while Briarlight helped sort the good herbs from the bad. Ivypool asked me to help them gather herbs from the forest before the frost killed them. I walked with Leafpool, engrossed by her knowledge of the foliage,

"I had no idea we had so many herbs in our territory." I said sniffing a clump of marigold. "Oh yes, Thunderclan is fortunate, we have a lot of shade which is good for most herbs." Leafpool said picking at the delicate stems. In the silence I remembered Leafpool was the mother of Lionblaze and Jaywing, but as a medicine cat you were not allowed to have kits so when it was discovered that not only did she have kits, but they were Crowfeathers who was a Windclan tom. My mother Frostfeather told me about it when I was kit.

Its has been many seasons since then and Leafpool is a valued and loved member of the clan but her betrayal will always be remembered. I looked at Leafpool, she was relaxed and happy with her work, if her past weighed on her than it certainly didn't show. It must be hard being in love with a cat from another clan, my heart lurched at the thought of having to choose between love for another and love for my clan.

When we returned to camp I helped Leafpool with the herbs we gathered and she then dismissed me, "You were a great help today Morningpaw, I will tell Ivypool she is lucky to have you as an apprentice." I smiled shyly and went over to the fresh kill pile,

"The hunting patrol hasn't returned yet." Bramblestars voice boomed and made me jump. He smiled, "I have herd about your interesting hunting techniques in the trees, as well as your new battle moves in training. I am very impressed." My whole body grew warm at our leaders praise, "Ivypool is a great mentor. I am lucky to have her."

Bramblestar opened his mouth to speak again but a loud yowl rang through the camp, "Bramblestar, we are being attacked by Shadowclan!" Spiderleg howled as he slid into camp a scratch down his fore leg.

"Where Spiderleg? How many?" Bramblestar said while more warriors poured over to the entrance. "At least 8 Bramblestar, they attacked us even though we were far from the border, its practically an invasion!" he gasped, Bramblestar called for all warriors to follow him as he burst through the brambles to his clan mates. Squirrelflight, Birchfall, Whitewing, Forstfeather, and Fleetwhisker close on his heels, I also saw Skypaw and Scorchpaw take up the rear, I ran after them too I was eager to pay Shadowclan back for those insults at the gathering.

"Thunderclan attack!" Bramblestar howled as we crashed into the fight. Brackenfur and Thornclaw were fighting a large gray tom, Squirrelflight threw herself on top of a gray and black tom who had Cloudtail pinned.

I saw three more Shadowclan cats burst threw the bushes and saw one of them was Crowfrost, "What are you rats doing here?" I hissed and me and Crowfrost squared off. "Teaching you pompous furballs a lesson!" he snarled and ran at me, he was quick and larger than me but I was ready and feinted to the right causing him to slide on the forest floor, there was no dirt to cover me this time but I didn't need it as I back flipped onto a near by tree trunk and pushed off landing on his shoulders, using my weight to force him down I bit down on his ear. He screeched in pain and wiggled so violently I lost my grip and slid off.

"You retched worm! Ill make you pay for that" he hissed and two more Shadowclan cats came through the trees and joined him, I recognized the two toms from the gathering Darkpaw and Leafpaw. I was cornered now and I decided I couldn't take them on alone, I was about to jump over them and find back up but I herd another battle cry ring over the fighting screams,

"Windclan attack!" I looked to the west and saw a group of at least 5 warriors jump into view. Where we fighting Windclan too?! I saw Crowfeather jump onto a Shadowclan warrior who was fighting Bramblestar, I saw a flash of black fill my vision as Nightpaw jumped in front of me,

"Three against one is not fair, I didn't know Shadowclan were cowards who didn't fight fair." He hissed standing up straight his hair standing at the ends making him look like a panther. Crowfrost hissed back and looked at his two companions who stood beside him, "We fight to win apprentice, and today we will run Thunderclan out of here like the pests they are!" I stood up next to Nightpaw and we looked at each other, both understanding what we needed to do.

As Darkpaw and Leafpaw charged us, I jumped over them while Nightpaw faced them head on, I landed behind Darkpaw and quickly lashed at his back legs with my claws and he turned distracted, Nighpaw didn't flinch as Leafpaw crashed into him and dug his claws into his shoulders. Skillfully Nightpaw grabbed his front paw in his jaws and turned his body landing a powerful blow into Leafpaw who fell over dazed. I ducked away from Darkpaws claws and head butted him right in the stomach causing him to gasp. The two toms backed away behind Crowfrost who glared at us,

"Maybe your clans are so pathetic after all, but you haven't won yet!" the three toms flew at us all at once and I dashed around me and Nightpaw kicking up fallen leaves as I went to give us a bit of cover, as I planned the Shadowclan cats looked around at the fallen leaves while Nightpaw and I dove at their flanks. I bit Darkpaws back leg and he screamed trying to dislodge me, Crowfrost slashed at my shoulders and the pain almost made me let go of Darkpaw but Nightpaw pushed into Leafpaw causing his bulk to land on Crowfrost and Darkpaws heads. Nightpaw then slashed Crowfrost on the face leaving a large cut through his those. Hurt and confused all three turned tail and ran back into Shadowclan territory. I chased them until I was sure they wouldn't turn,

"Don't let me catch you anywhere near our territory again you mange pelts!" I hissed after them and turned to Nightpaw who stared after them with hatred. I looked around and saw Windclan and Thunderclan pushing Shadowclan back and before long they were all running away with their tails between their legs like scared puppies. Pride for my clan burst through me and I looked right at Nightpaw,

"You were amazing! I would have been crow food if you hadn't jumped in." he beamed back at me, "You were as well, I didn't think to sweep the leaves up as a cover like that." we stared at each other, bright eyed and out of breath I didn't even feel the scratches I got from Crowfrost, all I saw was Nightpaw and how cool he was.

"Morningpaw, are you ok?" called Scorchpaw as he ran over to us, "Your hurt, quickly go back to camp, ill make sure Shadowclan doesn't come back." He said pushing me with his head, but I held firm, "Im alright Scorchpaw, I don't even feel them." shaking him off. Bramblestar and Crowfeather we talking near by,

"Why would Shadowclan invade like that, I know its close to leaf bare but they havnt pulled anything like this since before Firestar passed." Bramblestar said and Crowfeather shrugged, "Its Shadowclan, they are never happy with anything."

"Still, it doesn't make sense, why would Rowanstar authorize something like this, he didn't even show up to fight." Me and Nightpaw moved with the other cats as they assed the damage, our territory was a mess but no cat seemed critically injured. Squirrleflight came up next to Bramblestar,

"Thank you for your help, how did you know we were under attack?" she asked Crowfeather who gestured to Nightpaw. "Nightpaw was on top of a high stone and saw Shadowclans attack." Crowfeather turned back to Bramblestar, "He saw how many there were and we figured you could use the help." I saw Bramblestar bristle a bit at the assumption but he didn't say anything.

"Well, we are glad to stick it to Shadowclan anyway, they have been messing with our border as well." Crowfeather said and gestured for his clan mates to follow him, I felt Nightpaws tail brush my cheek as he went and I was surprised to find I moved to follow him,

"Morninging paw? Where are you going?" Scorchpaw asked pulling my tail, "I uh just wanted to make sure they got to the border ok." I said with an awkward laugh. I looked after Nightpaw and as soon as he was out of sight I felt the pain from my wounds seep through me and the realization of what just happened hit me like a waterfall. Shadowclan attacked us, with almost their whole clan, whats going to happen now?

The return to camp was met with concerned wails as Bramblestar made his way to call a meeting. Introductions were not necessary as the whole clan was out of their dens. I let Leafpool look me over and apply a soothing poultice to my wounded shoulder.

"Yes, Shadowclan has attacked us, but thanks to Windclan we were able to drive them off. I was surprised not to see Rowanstar among them, which leads me to think this may be a rebellious act by hi warriors." Bramblestar said,

"But there had to have been at least ten warriors there, that's far to many for a rebellion." Scorchpaw called back at his leader. More yowls of agreement followed and Bramblestar had to yell to be herd,

"I understand that but we cannot jump to conclusions, the gathering is tonight, we will be able to get our answers there." Though no cat seemed satisfied, none complained as he went on,

"During the fight I notice considerable bravery and skill by our most promising apprentices Scorchpaw and Morningpaw. I know they are young but I cant think of any apprentice more deserving." I looked up startled and I wasn't the only one Frostfeather rushed over to me, "A warrior? But she has only been training five moons, she isn't even a year old Bramblestar!" she cried,

Scorchpaws mother Rosepetal also protested but Bramblestar silences the frnatic Queens. "I understand your concerns, but your kits have shows a passion and talent of the likes I have never seen. Firestar was young when he got his warrior name and he is one of the most honored cats in the forest. I know in my heart these apprentices are ready to be come warriors, Scorchpaw and Morningpaw please step forward."

I stood with Scorchpaw as Bramblestar bent his head to ours, "For your cunning and courage I give you the name Morningdew," he turned to Scorchpaw, whos golden eyes were a flame with anticipation, "For your strength and passion I give you the name Scorchflame." He stood back to look at us equally, "May you both serve your clan well and continue to show the loyalty you have displayed today.

 **Nightpaw**

Heathertail fawned over him when he returned, "Oh my dear your not hurt are you?" she said nosing him for scratches, "No mother, I'm fine." I said feeling embarrassed, Crowfeather came over to us,

"He fought well Heathertail, him and a Thunderclan apprentice took on three cats alone." He said and Heathertail gasped, "Three cats, all by yourself?" Breezepelt shoved in between Crowfeather and Heathertail, "Of course he took on three, no way he needed that Thunderclan cats help, he probably could have taken them all singled pawed, couldn't you son?" he boasted. Crowfeather glared at him and was about to retort but Onestar called for a meeting.

"Windclan, we just aided Thunderclan in a battle against Shadowclan, this was no border skirmish, this was an invasion." He called and shocked murmurs filled the air, "As you all know the gathering is tonight, we must be prepared for bad news." He added and Harespring nodded in agreement.

"However, I am told that Nightpaw was able to defend a Thunderclan apprentice against three warriors, I think you all will agree with me when I say he deserves his warrior name." I was taken back, "But I didn't defend her, she fought with me and they wernt all warriors," a chorus of cheers blocked my protests as Breezepelt and Heathertail pushed me to the middle of the clearing and my clan mates gathered around in a tight circle, Onestar stood over me with pride in his eyes,

"Nightpaw, you have not been an apprentice long but you have proven your loyalty today. Your value in the warrior code as well as your skills in battle I am proud to award you the name Nightfang. May you serve your clan with pride as a full warrior." He finished and touched my head with his muzzle.

"Nightfang, Nightfang" cheered his clan and despite the circumstances he was happy.

Despite Heathertail's fawning Onestar wanted me to go to the gathering tonight, I definitely didn't want to stay in camp and go over with Hawkpaw, Graypaw, and Windypaw how I fought the Shadowclan cats for the hundred time I didn't protest.

Tension was high as we filled the empty space of the island, Shadowcaln looked like they were worried as well as hostile as Rowanstar sat impassively on his branch, I looked around for Morningpaw hoping she was being cared for by her medicine cat but I saw her sitting next to Scorchpaw her was trying to get her to lean on him so she didn't put pressure on her shoulder.

"Im fine Scorchflame for crying out loud." She growled by the tom continued to crowd her. "Scorchflame? You got your warrior names as well?" I asked coming up as casually as I could muster, I had the urge to fawn over Morningpaw the same way my mother had back at camp and inwardly scolded myself for being so ridiculous.

"Yes, I did and so did Morningdew." Scorchflame boasted sitting up straighter, "Morningdew? That's a lovely name" I said finally letting myself look into her eyes and I wanted to drown in them so badly I had to grind my claws into the dirt to keep myself from pressing my nose into her fur.

"You said, as well. Did you get your warrior name too?" she said raising an eyebrow at what must be my dumbstruck expression, "Yes, I uh also got my warrior name." I stammered,

"Well what is it?" Scorchpaw said impatiently, "Nightfang, Onestar picked it for my battle skills." I said pulling my eyes away to look at the huffy tom, finally I was able to breath again. The leaders called for silence as the meeting began.

Rowanstar began with some regular news about hunting and leaf bare preperations, before he finished Bramblestar cut in, "Arent you going to mention the little part about your clan invading Thunderclan territory?" Startled meows came from the Riverclan cats as Mistystar looked confused, Onestar and Bramblestar glared at Rowanstar who glared back,

"I don't know what you are talking about. Shadowclan has done nothing of the sort." Onestar let out a laugh, "Nothing of the sort? Windclan was there, we fought your warriors on Thunderclan territory, are you implying you don't know why so many of your warriors are injured?" he hissed, Rowanstar bristled, "I did not order any invasion, my warriors were harmed attacking a badger, how dare you insult their courage!"

Thunderclan and Windclan began to hiss at Shadowclan who in turn stood by their leader and maintained he was right. I looked around for Crowfrost but he must be back nursing his wounds. Scorchflame and Morningdew looked just as angry as I felt and for a moment I thought another fight would break out right here,

"Silence!" Mistystar called and the angry cats quieted, "This is a gathering, no claws are allowed on these grounds." She turned to the three angry leaders, "What is going on?" Bramblestar and Onestar went on about the fight while Rowanstar maintained ignorance after a moment Mistystar shook her head in disbelief, "Whatever is going on it cant continue, either apologize for the mistake or move on. Clearly arguing is not getting anyone anywhere." She looked like a mother scolding her kits but the leaders didn't seem to buy her suggestion.

"I will not apologize for being accused of an invasion." Rowanstar hissed

"Right, and we will not apologize for telling the truth." Bramblestar and Onestar hissed. Without another word the two leaders jumped down and refused to be in Shadowclans presence,

"Shadowclan better watch out, because if we see a single whisker over the borders then we will retaliate." They hissed and me and Morningdew looked at each other worriedly, "Oh no, this is bad." She whispered and I moved to comfort her but Scorchflame nosed up to follow their clan from the clearing. She pushed back at him,

"Go on Scorchflame, I don't need to treated like a kit." She said and he reluctantly went ahead. She was about to follow him but I rose to meet her, "I think there is more to this than what Rowanstar is letting on, don't you agree?" I said and she nodded looking at the Shadowclan leader whos eyes were furious,

"What are we going to do, if things stay the way they are our clans will be at war." She said and I nodded, "Look I have an idea, its crazy but I think it will work, are you in?" I whispered and she nodded moving her head closer to mine,

"Whats the plan?" she said and I breathed in her floral scent mixed with the tang of the herbs used on her wounds, "Meet me tomorrow night at the rocky slope near the end of our borders and ill tell you then." I said reluctantly pulling away as I moved to walk with Breezepelt who was growling about Rowanstar. I saw her next to Scorchpaw who was looking at me suspiciously.

In my nest that evening I was too tired to focus my thoughts on anything else other than Morningdew. Morningdew, what a perfect name, her eyes were like beads of dew on the morning grass and her scent was crisp and sweet. I knew I would have to keep my emotions under control if I wanted this plan to work but for once I actually wished I was in Thunderclan just so I could wake up next to her and listen to every word she spoke, Starclan why is this happening to me.


	6. The Plan

Chapter 5

 ** _Morningdew_**

My paws were heavy as we returned from the gathering, it was late and Bramblestar decided to hold the clan meeting until morning. I dragged my paws to my nest,

"What about our warriors vigil?" I herd Scorchflame ask Bramblestar, I had almost forgotten about the vigil! "You and Morningdew have fought well today, get some rest, I am sure Starclan wont be offended if you wait until tomorrow." Bramblestar said despite Scorchflames obvious protest.

I was so tired I was grateful for Bramblestar's sympathy. I limped to the apprentice's den."Morningdew, what are you doing in the apprentices den?" Snowpaw asked with a yawn, that's right I wasn't an apprentice anymore, "Oh, sorry Snowpaw I guess I forgot." I said looking at my nest, wanting nothing but to go to sleep,

"Morningdew, they have nests for us in the warriors den." Scorchflame called from across the clearing, I turned to his voice and felt my shoulder pulse with pain with every step. "Maybe you should sleep in the medicine cats den tonight?" Scorchfur said as I limped over, "No, its just a bit swollen, I just need a good nights sleep is all." I insisted and pushed into the warriors den. I was surprised at how large it was, amongst the many sleeping bodies I saw two new nests near the back. Scorchflame led us to them and curled up comfortably in the moss and feather lines nest, I circled in mine a few times but it just didn't feel right. My old nest smelled like me and I had added a few magnolia petals, I finally settled down and curled my tail over my nose and despite the new surroundings I fell asleep immediately.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather for a clan meeting." Bramblestars summons shook me out of my thankfully Nightfang free sleep. The other warriors had already begun to gather and as usual I was one of the last ones left in the den, "Come on Morningdew! Our first meeting as warriors, get up!" Scorchflame hissed, nudging me with his nose. I groaned but let the pushy tom push me to the clearing, my shoulder stung a bit in the morning sun but I could move it better than yesterday, a good stretch and I should be right as rain.

"As you all know yesterday we successfully defended our boarders from Shadowclan." Yowls of triumph rose and Bramblestar waved his tail for silence,

"I was hoping the gathering would provide answers for the attack but Rowanstar is maintaining he did not call for an attack and that his warriors were fighting off a badger." More yowls of anger and frustration followed,

"We need to retaliate! We need to counter attack!" Cloudtail called.

"Shadowclan needs to know we wont take this lying down." Lionblaze added supported by Scorchflame and Cinderheart.

"We already have injured warriors you two, if we rush into battle now we may loose them." Jaywing spit getting a nod from Bramblestar,

"I agree, we cannot rush into battle so soon. We will double up the border patrols and-"

"That's what we always do, if Rowanstar wants to play dumb then something else is wrong. This isn't just a normal attack Bramblestar, we need to act!" Scorchflame burst out and I saw many looking at him and Bramblestar expecting the leader to scold to knew warrior but he didn't, he looked to Squirrleflight who nodded in agreement with Scorchflame.

"What do you propose then Scorchflame?" he said and all eyes were on the bold warrior. I would have shrunk back but Scorchflame looked confident, "I think we need to station warriors at their border, watch them from the trees and attack any cat who comes to close." Some warriors yowled approval while others looked unsure,

"That seems a bit extreme Scorchflame, that would take a lot of resources and with leaf fall beginning we don't have them to waste." Scorchflame stood up and spoke loudly, "It wouldn't be a waste if we got answers, if this is a rebellion with in Shadowclans ranks then normal actions will not work, if we let them run rampant then they will attack the other clans as well!" he went on and those who looked reluctant now looked intrigued,

"I agree, this is odd and even if Rowanstar was lying then the attack yesterday was far to aggressive for a border disagreement." Squirrleflight said turning to Bramblestar who looked unsure but he couldn't argue with the whole clan. "Very well, we will try Sorchflames idea for now. Get with Squirrelflight to arrange the patrols." He said and dismissed the meeting.

I looked at Scorchflame who looked like his head would burst, he was being crowded by warriors wanting to do the first watch, Squirrelflight had to yell over everyone. Frostfeather came over and licked my shoulder, "Does it still hurt dear?" I shook my head, "A bit but I think I can run on it fine." I stretched out my leg to show her and it felt stiff but didn't ache like before. "Fleetwhisker and I are so proud of you." she said looking at me with her stunning blue eyes, full of pride.

"Thank you mother, I promise to make you and Thunderclan proud." She smiled and turned to leave on a hunting patrol with my father. I was alone now and my thoughts flooded with questions about my meeting with Nightfang tonight. What plan does he have? Should I go alone? Is he going alone? I just wasn't sure, this would be the first time we were alone together and even though this was a important mission, I couldn't help but think of other things I wanted to discuss. How did he become a warrior so quickly? What other training skills did he know? Was there a she-cat he liked…oh come on Morningpaw, that's none of your business! I shook my head of the silly thoughts, I couldn't let myself be distracted by this Windclan tom,

"Sigh" No matter how handsome he was.

 ** _Nightfang_**

Conversations were all over Windclan about the gathering and what was going on with Shadowclan. So far every cat seemed distracted with what would happen to Windclan and not the rest of the forest. It didn't sit right with me, I sat on my rock and thought after dawn patrol. I was more excited to see Morningdew tonight than anything else, just us two all alone for the first time, I had some many questions I wanted to ask her! What her favorite prey was, what she did when she wasn't busy with warrior duties, what she dreamed about..

I was doing it again, I was letting her distract me from my goal. I did want to meet with her, true but this wasn't just about us or Shadowclan this was about the whole forest! The warrior code says that all clans able to help another must do it, even though I wasn't consulting Onestar directly, I knew this was the right thing to do and Morningdew had a tactful mind just like my own and was the only cat I could think of that would care about every cats welfare.

I absent-mindedly went through my other duties, "Nightfang, whats wrong with you?" Breezepelt hissed, "Just because you're a warrior now you think you can slack off?" he continued when I messed up a mid air turn. "Sorry Breezepelt, I guess im just tired from yesterdays battle." I lied and he snorted in response but didn't press the issue. While he was scolding the other apprentices I slipped away to clear my head.

I chased a few rabbits but didn't catch them since the hunting patrol from earlier had a large haul. I decided to walk back to camp and make sure someone saw me go to sleep in the warriors den, even though Hawkpaw wanted to talk over a vole I politely declined saying I was tired and wanted to get some rest. When I was sure I wouldn't be noticed I slipped out of the warriors den and blended in with the night sky as I made my way to the rocky slope I told Morningdew to meet me at.

I stopped and listened for any late night patrollers but I only herd the crickets and night songs of the owls. When I arrived I was happy to find that she hadn't arrived yet, my stomach churned with nervous energy and I tried to focus on the plan. I looked at the sky as the night clouds covered the moons bright light and though I would miss it shining through her pelt, I knew it would be better cover.

"Nightfang, is that you?" came a low whisper from the shadows and I turned to the tree barrier but saw no sign of were the voice came from. "Morningdew?" I responded focusing harder on the dark forest but once again I saw nothing.

A light chuckle filled my ears, "Who else did you invite her tonight?" I straightened and joked back, "I was actually hoping it was that charming friend of yours, what was his name? Scorchpuddle?" she laughed a bit louder and finally her silvery form emerged from the shadows. "How did you hide so well? I didn't even smell you?" I asked, my heart thudding louder with every step she took.

"Talent" was all she said, hey eyes glittered even in the dim light. She sat close to me and I almost forgot what I was going to say, "So what did your clan think about the gathering?" I asked and she didn't answer right away, "Wind clan thinks its some sort of hoax, just Shadowclan showing off but I don't think so, why would they send so many warriors?"

"I know, it doesn't make any sense." She said calmly, "Remember Crowfrost said they were trying to teach us a lesson? What did he mean?" she went on and I bristled at the memory of her being attacked by three cats. "Scorchflame convinced Bramblestar to do a border watch and attack any patrol that comes too close." I nodded, "Seems logical, I wouldn't want to take any chances. Does he have any plans to get information?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, unless he plans to interrogate them. What was this plan you had?" that's right, my plan, "Right, I didn't like Rowanstar being so ignorant at the gathering, even if he was lying he seemed legitimately shocked at the accusation." I went on, "If he honest to Starclan doesn't know what happened then this is could potentially mean he could be over thrown by his own clan."

I was shocked to hear this, never in clan history has a leader been over thrown by their clan, "But that's no possible, even if the ran him out their next leader couldn't get their nine lives, worse than that how can Starclan support something so sneaky?" I wondered, "I am not sure what Starclan thinks, they didn't seem to speak up at the gathering and we don't have a connection with them like the medicine cats or leaders." He shrugged and we feel silent a moment, "So what was your plan?" she asked clearly, "Well now that I say it aloud it sounds dumb." I said sullenly, she wont go for it, she will think I am a mouse brain for sure.

"What is it Nightfang?" she pressed placing her tail supportively on my flank, I looked at her tail and then into her intense gaze, "I was thinking we could spy on them, at night of course. I mean I can listen from the bottom and you from the trees, we can listen to the warriors conversations and get a better picture of whats going on." I finished quickly and as her eyes grew thoughtful I waited impatiently for her answer,

"That would be dangerous, if we were caught I don't think Shadowclan would show mercy. Besides what if we cant get any information from them so late? They would be asleep after all." she asked, her tone wasn't harsh but interested, "Well if they see what actions your clan is taking to retaliate chances are they will do the same and post sentinels of their own, if anything I bet they will be more on guard and alert, even at night." She nodded and fell into thought her eyes darted from side to side as if she was watching a beetle in the sand. "Well, it would get us the clearest information…are we doing this alone?" I had thought about that, aside from a few warriors I don't think anyone in the clan is as fast as me in case we get caught, Morningdew was safest up a tree and I could distract them if need be.

"I think it should be just us for now, or clans are distracted enough and if it doesn't work then we don't risk ruining clan relations any further." She nodded in agreement, "I don't feel right hiding this from my clan but you are right, if we find out anything than we will need to tell Onestar and Bramblesatr but if we don't… I suppose every cat can have a secret." I smiled and my heart swelled with warmth, she would keep our relationship a secret, our business relationship of course…nothing else, as soon as this was over we could go back to our duties as warriors. She smiled back at me and just then the moons light stuck out through a cloud and shown in her eyes, my heart leapt at the sight and I didn't want to look away.

"I like the plan, lets meet back here tomorrow night and infiltrate Shadowclans territory and see what we can find out." She said breaking the silence, "Yes, see you tomorrow night then." I agreed and turned to leave, she didn't move and I looked back raising an eyebrow,

"You have another leaf on your head." She smiled and backed away right into a tree, "Oh, its dark out huh?" she laughed and disappeared into a bush. I couldn't help but smile as I pawed my head to remove the leaf, once again there was none and I just shook my head my mood dramatically lighter as I made my way back to camp.


	7. Other Options

**_Morningpaw_**

I awoke just as the suns first light filtered down through the brambles of our walls. Surprisingly I didn't want to doze but instead had energy and I felt well rested. I arose from my nest that I customized with dove feathers and ferns to make it a bit firmer, I was starting to feel more confortable in the warriors den even though I was still picking out kitten fur from my paws, I still had trouble believing I was the same rank as Cloudtail who was one of the oldest warriors in the den.

The white tom slept in more and more these days and I suspected he and Brightheart would be retiring soon. They had served the clan well, I shook out my fur and made my way outside where the clan was already moving about with morning patrols.

Squirrelflight was speaking with Bramblestar, I felt the tinge in my stomach at not being able to explain to them what me and Nightfang were planning to do but I reminded myself that this was for the good of all the clans.

"I want you to join me on the first watch." Scorchflame said, startling me, I mean he was right next to me looking at me intently with his honey golden eyes, "Good morning to you too Scorchflame." I joked butting him lightly with my head,

His eyes warmed a bit, "Sorry, I am glad to see you awake so early, I organized the first watch with me and Spiderleg and Berrynose, he is eager to get back at Shadowclan. Will you join me? I mean us for the first border watch?" I didn't really want to spend my morning just staring at a border for hours and hours but I knew this was important to Scorchflame and if I was considering him as my mate then I need to show more support.

"Sure Scorchflame, when do we leave?" I said with a smile,

"Right now, I want to try to catch their morning patrol." He said looking to the entrance where Berrynose and Spiderleg waited. We made our way to the Shadowclan border, marking more than necessary as we walked past the battle sight. Berrynose was talking about how he wanted to hide in the bushes so he could surprise them if they attacked and Spiderleg wanted to be visible to insight questioning from the cats. Scrochflame also wanted to be visible and I decided to watch from the trees for an aerial view.

I found a comfortable branch in a oak tree that was close enough to the ground to burst into action if needed but high enough up that I could see deep into Shadowclan territory. For now all was quiet and I enjoyed the morning birds chirping and the smells of the cooling air. This would be my first winter out of camp and I couldn't wait to practice some new moves for dealing with ice on the battle field.

Movement in the distance caught my eye and I spotted a tortoiseshell she cat come through the mist with a small patrol of three other cats, Tawnypelt I think her name was and I recognized Tigerheart and Stoatfur from the battle, the also had the apprentice Leafpaw with them. I tensed and whispered a warning down to Scorchflame who signaled to Spiderleg and Berrynose to stay quiet.

Tawnypelt spotted us and froze, her eyes narrowed and her patrol tensed. "What are you doing so close to the border?" she said and Spiderleg answered, "Making sure you don't invade us again." Scorchflame stood beside him with his claws unsheathed, Tawnypelt hissed back, "Rowanstar told you we were attacked by a badger, didn't you listen at the gathering?"

I couldn't believe she was sticking to such an obvious lie! I looked at the other patrol members who exchanged odd looks, that's right, Tawnypelt wasn't involved in the fight so she must believe their story. "If you think 10 of your warriors were hurt by a badger than you have bees in your brain." Scorchflame spat and Tigerheart stepped forward, "Don't talk to my mother like that!"

For second I thought a fight was going to break out but Tigerheart backed down. They set their markers and left without another word but their eyes never left us. For the rest of the morning the border was quiet and finally Squirrleflight came with Whitewing, Dovewing, and Ivypool to take over the afternoon watch.

I climbed down from my branch and stretched my stiff limbs. "I don't want to sit in any trees for the rest of the day." I pouted to Ivypool who took my place on the oak branch. "Spiderleg told us what happened this morning, I think Scorchflame may be right that there is more to this than we think." She said looking at the tortoiseshell tom as he spoke with Squirrelflight, he was almost her size and he stood with a dignity of a much older cat.

"I think he may be our next deputy." Ivypool whispered and I looked at her startled, "Deputy? What about Squirrelflight? And Bramblestar hasn't even lost a life yet. It seems a bit soon to be assuming that." I said and she shrugged, "Squirrelflight is wanting a new litter of kits and those will take time to raise. Scorchflame is showing an ambition for leadership and if this patrol thing works out than he will have gained a large amount of respect. He is young and level headed, every clan needs that don't they?" she said with admiration and I wondered if I even needed to bother keeping Scorchflames attentions,

I decided to do a bit of hunting on my way back and was able to find a black bird pecking at the ground for bugs. My muscles ached for action and I didn't even bother to stalk it, with a burst of speed I flew from my cover and took it by surprise. With a quick bite I broke its neck and went to my favorite magnolia tree to eat my lunch. The sloping branches and smooth bark were perfect for exploring and I climbed almost to the top.

I stuck my head out and let the afternoon sun warm my fur and I looked out at my surroundings. I could see the tops of some trees and out into the distance almost past Windclan territory. I saw a group of cats running in the open fields and though I was too far away to tell for sure who they were, I spotted Nightfang easily. His speed and agility were unique to only him as he dove between rocks and jumped over hills with grace. I saw others try to replicate his style but were sloppy.

I could watch him train for hours, and for a second I forgot my lunch was hanging from my jaws. I continued to watch in between bites and even after my meal was done I waited until the cats were gone and only Nightfang remained on top of a pointed stone, he sat up straight and the sun made his black fur shine. I wondered if he was as nervous about tonight as I was, I doubt it Nightfang was so confident I bet he never felt nervous.

When I returned to camp the sun was beginning to set and I saw Scorchflame surrounded by cats as he regaled this mornings watch. Brackenfur and Thornclaw hung on his every word while Spiderleg and Berrynose spoke about how brave he was. Ambermoon and Honeyfur and Moonwhisker all sighed and awed at his story and I rolled my eyes, she cats could be so funny when they had a crush on a tom.

I thought back to my fawning over Nightfang at the gathering and pushed the thought away, Ok Morningdew you have to try to forget him certainly there were other males here that would be a good match. I looked around at my options, there was Scorchfur of course while he was brave and ambitious he was very presumptuous and over bearing at times. I looked to the left and saw Snowpaw, Toadstep, and Molewhisker. Toadstep is a funny and a loyal warrior, Snowpaw is gental and caring, and Molewhisker is strong and smart, all great qualities in a mate.

Snowpaw did have a habit of being a bit soft and I didn't want a mate who couldn't stand up for himself, Toadstep had a lot of charisma but tended to flirt with every cat in the clan and I don't know if he was the commitment type, now Molewhisker was encouraging and had was willing to put in long hours during patrols and never complained. I decided to try and get to know Molewhisker better as well as Scorchflame, making my way over to him as he ate a mouse I cleared my throat to announce my presence.

"That looks tasty, did you catch it?" I asked casually and he looked up startled, "Oh Morningdew, no I didn't catch it. I did catch a vole though, it didn't even see me coming." He responded pushing the other half toward me, "Would you like some?" I smiled and took a bite, "I herd about the patrol this morning, Scorchflame is really brave huh?" he inquired and I shrugged, "I suppose, it wasn't that big of a deal." He shuffled his paws a bit,

"The whole thing with Shadowclan is crazy isn't it? I mean I hope this doesn't turn into another battle." He went on, "I agree, no one can afford fighting so close to leaf bare." I agreed, "I wonder what they plan to do if the border patrols don't work, hopefully this just blows over."

"Im sure Scorchflame will come up with something, he is great, almost as good as Bramblestar was at his age. I bet even Firestar would think he is special, did you know after border patrol he caught a pigeon mid flight? What skill right!?" he gushed and I began to feel annoyed, "Yeah, he is something, thanks for the mouse I remembered I have something to do" I looked to the medicine cats den, "Over there." I finished and bounded off without waiting for his reply,

"Geeze, I didn't know he was such a big Scorchflame fan." I whispered, well that was a bust, finding a different male to favor over Nightfang was going to be harder than I thought.

 ** _Nightfang_**

Windclan was busy preparing for leaf bare and despite his extra patrols and hunting missions, Breezepelt insisted he train with the other apprentices. He had perfected the moves they were stuck on within his first moon of training and he didn't understand what Breezepelt was trying to prove by making me practice so much.

Trying to argue with Breezepelt was like arguing with a angry badger, you will almost always get clawed. I don't know how my mother stayed on his good side. Love was funny like that I guess, he thought about what it would be like to have Morningdew as a mate. Her sweet voice and humor would bring the sun out on a rainy day, I doubt he could ever fight with her, if she wanted something I would do anything to give it to her.

I sighed heavily and looked over at a group of Windclan she cats who were sharing tongues. Graypaw and Windypaw where sitting with Speckleflight and Featherfur all chattering out of ear shot, one saw me looking and it sent the group into a fit of giggles. I tried to imagine myself as one of their mates and looked for the same quickness in my heartbeat but was met with only indifference. Windypaw was nice and Graypaw was smart, Specklewing was a good hunter and Featherfur was very pretty but those were all one quality while Morningdew had all of them.

How was he supposed to choose between the perfect she-cat from a different clan and then settling with one from his own? Maybe he just needed to spend more time with them and see if his feelings change. He had trained with Specklewing and while she taught him well, she wasn't very ambitious so she couldn't understand him. Windypaw was a hard worker and eager to learn but she was practically hopeless when it came to strategy, she couldn't understand me either. Featherfur was quiet and shy, it was kind of cute how jumpy she was and she was pretty skilled so maybe he should get to know her better, and Graypaw was a good listener and had good attention to detail so she was a good option as well.

As the sun set he knew he would have to sneak out soon to meet Morningdew, as the group of she-cats separated he walked over to Graypaw, "Graypaw, you did great at training today." I said trying to sound impressed, even though she was slower than a slug in tree sap during agility training.

"Oh thanks Nightfang! I cant believe you even noticed me, my mentor Emberfoot told me I needed more practice, I doubt ill ever be as good as you." she cooed and I smiled back encouragingly, "I can show you some tricks if you like, maybe tomorrow I can ask Emberfoot if I can borrow you?" I flirted and she shook with glee, "I would love that! I mean if your not too busy, I know how important warrior duties are." I shrugged, "I don't have patrol till dusk and aside from some hunting duties I am open. Id be happy to show you." her eyes shown and with a good night wave of my tail I left to find Featherfur.

Luckily she was alone in her nest, washing her fluffy gray paws. My nest was across from hers so I sat down and began to wash mine as well, she acknowledged my presence with a tail swish and I took notice at her delicate features, she had brown eyes in contrast to Morningdews blue and her fur was soft and gray with some lighter silver fur around her face and belly, she was a bit plumper and had shorter legs while Morningdews were long and delicate she was lean and sleek and- Come on Nightfang focus here.

"So Featherfur, how was patrol today?" I asked and she perked up and looked around, like she didn't think I was talking to her. "Oh, it was fine I suppose. Pretty quiet really, Thunderclan has been distracted by Shadowclan I think because we haven't seen a patrol from them in a while but their marks are fresh so maybe we just missed them. Shadowclans border was saturated though, it seems a bit odd to me but Onestar didn't seem bothered by it." I noted her pink nose twitched when she spoke,

"What about yours? You did dawn patrol right?" I nodded, "It was cold this morning so I know leaf bare will be on time this year, I was still a kit last winter so I am looking forward to my first one as a warrior." She looked at me with a shy smile, "I didn't know anyone else would be excited about winter. It my favorite season even though the prey is harder to find. I just love the endless white, it makes everything so smooth and clean." Her dark eyes glowed as she spoke of it,

"I know of a great spot where you can see the whole territory, I bet it will look great in when the snow comes, I like to watch the clouds some days too, if you want I can show it to you." I offered and she looked away shyly, "Really? You would share that with me?" her voice was light and I noted it was like a soft breeze, "Of course, of course if you were busy I understand." I added looking down at my paws, "No, no I would love to." she spoke quickly and I smiled back, "Perfect, how about tomorrow morning?" she thought a moment, "Well I have dawn patrol but I can ask Leaftail to switch with me." She got up then to go find him and I sat back feeling proud of myself, good now I can focus on something other than Morningdew.

I suddenly jumped up looking at the sky, it was almost completely dark, I was about to be late meeting her! Without waiting for Featherfur to return I ran out of camp, calling to the night guards Weaselfur and Furzepelt that I had to go find a piece of kill I buried and scolded myself for almost being late.

Morningdew was waiting patiently as I skidded on the loose gravel, "You didn't have to run, I only just got here myself." She said lifting a paw to dodge a flying pebble. Gasping for air I huffed, "Sorry, im not usually late." She chuckled and let me catch my breath. "So I was on border watch this morning and met with a Shadowclan patrol." She began and I slowed my breathing to listen, "Tawnypelt was there and she wasn't in the battle so she believes the warriors story about the badger. I did see Tigerheart who was in the battle give a weird look to the other patrol so I know somethings fishy here." I nodded, "Definitely, this wont be easy, are you ready?"

With a nod we both stood and followed the border, both on our respective sides as not to mix scents and we made our way to Shadowclan to infiltrate their territory and spy on them for information…what could go wrong?


	8. Crazy in Love

**_Nightfang_**

We walked in silence as crossed in Shadowclans territory, my senses where on high alert as I listened for the slightest hint of movement. As summer turned to fall the nights were quieter, I was used to being watchful of my footsteps because of the grassy moors so walking on the spongy pine needles and staying silent was easy, I glanced over to Morningdew who was dodging tree roots and rocks with delicate ease. I was amazed to find I didn't even hear her breathing but her determined gaze was all I needed to confirm that she was completely focused.

As we followed the Shadowclan scents we drew near to what they think is the camp. The forest grew thicker here and while they herd activity within, the exact location was difficult to spot. "Ill climb a tree and see if I can find it." Morningdew whispered and I nodded moving into a near by holly bush for cover. I herd the tiny scratching of her claws as she climbed a near by sycamore tree and scanned the area cautiously to make sure she didn't attract attention.

I waited patiently in the bush and herd a screeching of what sounded like a fighting pair of toms in the distance and my heart began to pound, I hope they didn't see her. A thud came from behind me and I turned quickly and hissed, "Easy tiger, its only me." Morningdew snickered, I felt immediately embarrassed for my rudeness and for being caught off guard but she didn't seem bothered so I swallowed my pride,

"Did you see anything?" I asked, she nodded and pointed with her nose to the north, "They are in the where those low branches and bushes cluster together." together we moved from the bush and stalked a wide circle around the area, more screeches and growls came from inside and we exchanged worried looks, "You don't think they are attacking Rowanstar do you?" she said fearfully, "No that sounds like a petty fight, I know because Breezepelt and Crowfeather have them all the time." I snorted and after a few tentative sniffs I felt the best place to get closer was on the south side where the nursery must be, the scents of milk and kits filled my nose but it was stale, "It seems they had no kits this summer." Morningdew pointed out and we crept a bit closer, we were met with a field of brambles and we decided we couldn't go any further.

"Mouse dung, what now? We cant hear anything from back here." I hissed, "How are you at climbing trees?" Morningdew whispered looking above us at a old birch tree whos ancient limbs curved and stretched wide over the camp, "Truthfully I haven't climbed a tree before." I swallowed, "Its easy, every cat can climb trees." She said confidently and shot up the trunk faster than a squirrel, reluctantly I followed a bit less quietly but after watching how her tail moved to give her better balance and I was able to maintain my untrained limbs to crawl carefully over the thin limbs.

"See? Its easy now we can hear and see everything." She purred and I tried to look just as confident as she did but inside I was nervous at the height we were at. Looking down I could Shadowclans whole camp, it was late and by now most warriors should be asleep but below there were many who were awake and angry. The fighting we herd before was between Crowfrost and Tawnypelt,

"How dare you insult your clan leader like this." She hissed bearing her fangs at Crowfrost whos blue eyes were alight with fury, "Rowanstar should never have been chosen as leader! He is a curse on this clan!" Shadowclans medicine cat Littlecloud stepped forward,

"How can you say that? he was given his nine lives by Starclan and he has served us well." A few meowed in agreement but those behind Crowfrost didn't budge, "Ever since he was made leader we have seen less prey and less warriors. We didn't have a single litter this summer and every cat knows no clan can grow without kits." He hissed and meows of agreement came from behind him,

"That's not Rowanstars fault, he cant control the prey or the queens." Tawnypelt retorted, "Maybe not but clearly Starclan is upset with us, never had we had so many available queens and no kits, we barely even caught enough to feed ourselves this season due to the little rain fall, I doubt Littlecloud even has enough herbs to get us through winter!" he shouted and even the cats behind Tawnypelt began to look sullen, me and Morningdew exchanged worried looks but stayed silent,

"Shadowclan has delt with hardship before Crowfrost," Rowanstar spoke emerging from his den, "We will over come, we always have and we always will." He was confident and determined and the cats on his side yowled approval, Crowfrost hissed again, "I still think we need a new leader, Thunderclan is taunting us at our own borders and all you can think of to do is leave them alone! Blackstar would never have taken this insult from those over confident flea pelts" I felt Morningdew bristled but I rubbed her flank with my tail to calm her down,

"They wouldn't be so angry if you hadnt ambushed them! How in Starclans name am I supposed to defend that? You went against my orders and now I am being forced to defend a lie no clan believes anyway!" Rowanstar spit his hair on end and his eyes filled with rage, "If Windclan had left their noses out of the fight then we would have won!" Crowfrost grumbled.

"You better hope this blows over Crowfrost because if it doesn't then I will offer up your worthless hide as an apology to Starclan for your recklessness." He bounded up on a low hanging branch of the tree we were hiding in and I got so scared I almost lost my balance, luckily Morningdew grabbed my scruff and held tight, no cat below seemed to notice,

"As for the rest of you who think Crowfrost has merit, remember that Starclan has chosen me as your leader, you once chose me as your leader, are you going to let the ramblings of an angry warrior test your faith like Sol once did?" he boomed and the cats behind Crowfrost looked down in embarrassment, "Remember that we beat back the Dark forest, we chased out Sol and we did it as a united clan, we will beat this too." Yowls of approval filled the night and the mob dispersed into their dens, Crowfrost slunk behind every cat as they moved and Rowanstar and Tawnypelt disappeared back into his den.

"Wow, that was intense." I said as me and Morningdew crept down the tree. "No kidding, what do you think we should do?" she whispered as we quickly made our way back to the border, "It doesn't seem like they will attack but I don't think we have herd the last of Crowfrost's rebellion."

 ** _Morningdew_**

"So then I told them to shove off and that we would be ready for their fox hearted attacks." Scorchfur boasted padding around me pretending to be the Shadowclan patrol and then himself. "I wish you had been there to see it Morningdew, they were to afraid to say anything!" I tried my best to look impressed but after what me and Nightfang found out last night I could help but feel a bit sorry for them.

I couldn't imagine the clan being divided like that, how can you trust anyone? This is what it must have been like when the Dark forest was training warriors from every clan. I missed most of what Scorchflame said but I just nodded and let him prattle on. We walked together through the woods on my offer and I was making an effort to change the subject to something other than Shadowclan.

"Im glad this is working the way you planned Scorchfur, how are your other duties going?" this question sent him on a whole new round of boasting about his multiple fresh kills despite leaf fall being in full swing and that he was able to catch Lionblaze off guard during battle practice. I was barely able to get a word in, "Sounds wonderful Scorchflame, you are really something." I smiled weakly and his eyes burst with pride, "You are too, I see how much work you have been doing with the apprentices, those prep moves for ice fighting are genius! I already have some ideas to improve them. Do you remember I was the first to implement leaf cover during practice and results have been amazing"

"The clan sure needs some cat like you." I continued to smile and my stomach turned a little. Geeze all this boasting is going to give me a stomach ache, I tried to concentrate on his features comparing them with Nightfang and was mostly unsuccessful, Scorchflame was large and strong and was intimidating on the battlefield for sure but Nightfang was lean and fast and could out wit the most skilled warrior, this made him unpredictable and down right menacing.

"Hey Morningdew, did you hear me?" Scorchflame stopped and I bumped right into his solid haunches, "Yes, yes I did." I answered snapping out of my daze, "Then whats your answer?" he asked, "I uh, yes my answer is yes." I hoped that was a reasonable response and he jumped around like a kit,

"Wonderful! I cant wait to tell the whole clan!" he said shoving his large head into mine in a large cuddle, he then bounded off back the way we came and I stood there dumbstruck, "What just happened?" I said to thin air and suddenly I got a bad feeling that I agreed to something I shouldn't have, I shrugged and decided to finish the walk on my own and began thinking about Nightfang again.

Last night we had decided not to say anything to the leaders but we both knew this wasn't going to blow over, Shadowclan was always jumpy and sensitive when it came to bad omens and this was the worst I have ever herd of, what kind of clan had fertile queens and no kits? The rest of the forest had no problems this season yet they saw little rain and bad hunting, something weird was going on for sure. Me and Nightfang were meeting again tonight to discuss our next move, if there was one so maybe he will have a better idea than me,

I walked the rest of the afternoon in deep thought and barely noticed Ivypool as she came running up next to me, "I just herd the news, Congratulations! I knew you two would be happy together!" I looked at her surprised, "What news? What are you talking about?" now she looked confused, "You and Scorchflame being mates of course?"

My stomach threatened to jump out of my throat, "Mates, me and Scorchflame? Today!?" Ivypool shoved me with a paw, "Oh Morningdew, your such a air head sometimes, he just told us you excepted his proposal." I was speechless, that question he asked me, the one I said yes to, the one I didn't eve stop to consider, oh Starclan what have I done!

Ivypool and I returned to camp, her talking about how perfect we were for each other and me just walking along wide eyed and tongue tied, as soon as we stepped threw the barrier I was flooded,

"Oh I just herd dear, congratulations!" my mother said covering me with embarrassing licks, "How did he ask you? was it romantic?" Skypaw pressed, "I bet your kittens will be the cutest little warriors!" Ivypool cooed and this sent every cat into a flurry of guessing and prophesizing, I was feeling smothered and I couldn't breath, I pulled myself out of the pile and made a beeline back outside,

"Morningdew, there you are!" Scorchflame said blocking my path, "I was looking for you, every cat is so excited!" he said pushing me back inside and into the pile of waiting congratulators, its as if they never seen a mated pair before! I knew I had no choice but to sit and pretend to be happy as cat after cat wished us the best of luck. It wasn't until Squirrelflight called to assemble evening patrol that I was able to get a moment to myself, or at least so I thought.

"I know it was kind of sudden but I have liked you for a long time, ever since we were kits you know and I couldn't bear the thought of missing a chance to make you mine." Scorchflame said proudly rubbing his face against mine, "I was worried for a moment you were going to say no but thank Starclan you were just to over come with joy to speak!" I remained silent as he went over dreams for our future together and with every word I sunk deeper into unhappiness. I didn't think he would have asked so soon, Oh why did I let myself get caught up in thinking about Nightfang and instead of paying attention to what he was saying!? "And then I knew right then that we were meant to be together!" Scorchflame said and I just smiled back at him, I didn't know what to say or what to do, I was considering him to be my mate after all so maybe this is a good thing. I just need to get over Nightfang is all and now I don't have to worry about loosing Scorchflame's attentions, who knows this he may be perfect for me.

Right and hedgehogs fly Morningdew.

"Uh Scorchflame, I am pretty tired, all of this great news has got me feeling a little faint. I think I will head to bed a bit early tonight." I said pulling away from his touch, he looked a little hurt but didn't argue, "Of course, how silly of me, here let me walk you to your nest."

Not only did he walk me there but he tucked in my tail and made sure no feather or pieces of moss went untucked. "T-thanks Scorchflame." I tried to purr but it came out as more of a gurgle, if he noticed he didn't say anything as he licked my head lovingly and padded out of the den to do the night patrol at the Shadowclan border. I sat in my nest restlessly and despite my nervous energy I was able to doze a little my thought raced with thoughts of Scorchflame's head growing to the size of the moon before exploding with hundreds of different kits all with a mixture of our features, I dreamed of Nightfangs eyes turning red and him morphing into a wolf as he howled at the harvest moon that shattered into a million little pieces.

I awoke with a jerk and found myself out of breath, luckily the warriors around me were sound asleep, Thornclaws snoring was louder than a thunderstorm. I silently thanked Starclan, I crept out of the camp without being noticed and made my way to the rocky slope where I saw Nightfang looking at the half moon bright in the sky. I stopped and marveled at him bathed in moonlight, my heart beat so loudly I thought he would be able to hear it.

He turned and noticed me, "Morningdew, your late. I was worried you stood me up." He joked jumping from the slope. "Nope, I was just trying to get a nap in, last night was rough." I said hoping he would by it, "Same here, I couldn't sleep though, I had a dat- I mean patrol this morning, and this afternoon…the whole day in fact." He seemed a little tense but of course he probably was, what a long day.

"Yeah, I had a lot going on today too." I said meekly thinking about the mistake I made. "Have you given in thought to our next move?" I tried to change the subject, he nodded, "Yes, I think for now lets wait and see what happens, the next gathering isn't far off and if anything happens before then you need to let me know right away."

"How am I supposed to tell you? do you mean we should meet here every night?" I asked trying to figure out what he was talking about, "Oh well, I sort of thought that but if you don't want to I have another idea." He said quickly looking embarrassed, "Well I don't mind meeting you, your very funny." I joked trying to make him feel better, "But meeting every night will be hard, I don't know how long I can keep it up without looking suspicious." I added and thankfully he nodded, "Yeah I know, so here is my next idea, you see these pebbles here?" he gestured to the rocks surrounding us, "We can use these to send secret messages." He pawed a few in a pile, "See this would mean meeting at night." He brushed the pile down and arranged them in a line, "This can mean meeting in the morning" he brushed them again, this time into a circle "and this could mean meeting during the day".

"How are we supposed to meet with out getting caught? We are pretty exposed here?" I asked, "I have a place we can meet at, look up there." He said looking up the slope, he jumped up, taking the whole distance in one bound. Amazed I didn't follow right away, he had to poke his head over before I clumsily jumped/ climbed my way up. On top were four pointed stones over top of each other making a tiny cave just big enough to fit through. Nightfang went in and I followed him, the inside was surprisingly roomy.

"Wow there's enough to fit five cats in here." I gazed around the cave and settled back on Nightfang who was pawing at the dusty ground, "Yeah, this is sort of a secret base I have. I am the only one who climbs up here so I sort of use it to think and stuff." "its so cool!" I said excitedly as I pranced around, sniffing and pawing, I was so distracted I didn't hear Nightfang's laughter, "Whats so funny?" I barked sounding harsher than I meant to, "Nothing its just, you have dirt on your nose and it- oh never mind let me get it for you." he came up close to me, almost nose to nose and slowly, tentatively he licked what must have been the dirt off of the bridge of my nose.

Neither of us spoke, we just stood there our faces barley touching, "You have a little more on your chin." He whispered his voice husky before he slowly began rubbing my jaw with his nose, could smell heather and wind on him and I felt like I would melt into the stone, he moved to the other side and went from my chin all the way to my neck where he inhaled deeply, "You smell like magnolia and sunshine, its even better than I imagined." He breathed into my fur, his breath warming me and my head swam as he lightly nipped my ears.

"That tickles Nightfang." I said breathlessly, he replaced his teeth with delicate strokes of his tongue and went from my ears back to my neck and then up to my nose again, "Morningdew, can I tell you a secret?" he whispered, his gaze filled with an emotion I couldn't explain, "Y-yes?" I said so quietly I wasn't sure I actually spoke,

"Im in love with you."


	9. Trouble ahead

**_Morningdew_**

"What did you say?" I gasped, surprised I was actually able to find the words. Realization dawned in Nightfangs eyes, "I-Im sorry, I-I uh" he stuttered, his body began to shake and he pulled his face away from mine, the air around me suddenly grew cold.

I couldn't believe it, I was speechless and when I didn't respond he turned to leave. The sight made me find my paws and I dashed forward to block him, "Wait, Im sorry I was just so surprised. I didn't think you felt the same way I did." I tried to play it off but my stomach was doing back flips and my head was swimming, Nightfang's amber eyes grew large at my words, "You mean you love me too?" I nodded and my eyes began to well with tears,

"I know I shouldn't and that it is against the warrior code and it breaks almost every rule we have but I do Nightfang, Starclan I do." The burden I had been carrying for so many moons finally left my shoulders and suddenly I felt light and happy, I laughed at the wave of feeling I felt and to my amazement he started to laugh with me. Oh and what a nice sound it was too, deep and mature with a tinge of hysteria that mirrored my own.

We touched noses again and I rubbed my head over every inch of him I could touch, I wanted to drown in his scent as he covered me with nuzzles and licks. "I have dreamed of doing this for moons Morningdew, I have only dreamed of you ever since we first met." He breathed into neck and my heart began to beat faster than a humming birds wings. "Really? I cant seem to keep you out of my head, it doesn't matter if I am asleep or awake." I smiled into his chest.

"I know it will be hard, making this work but I think we can do it." He said after a while, I was too happy to respond with words so I just purred into his fur. "What do we do now?" I whispered suddenly flooded with questions, "What if we are caught? What if our clans end up fighting? What if-" he brushed my cheek with his soft tail, "Don't worry about all that now, we can be together even though the warrior code says we cant." I chuckled a bit at his confidence, it shown deep in eyes and for a heartbeat I was willing to believe that it would be so simple.

I pulled away and walked to the mouth of the small cave, the moon was high in the sky now and I knew we didn't have much time, "Im scared Nightfang." I felt him curl his tail around my haunches and I leaned into his touch, "I know. I am too."

We stood at the border in silence, unable to break our gazes. Nightfang was strong enough to pull away, "I know you said you cant meet tomorrow but I have to see you again." I thought a moment, "Tomorrow night no, but the morning after I can move a few things around." I joked and his eyes glowed with such a warmth I though I would catch fire, "Ok, morning then. Lets meet in the cave." He whispered. With a final glance he disappeared into the night as I stood at my border wishing more than anything it was morning already.

I did everything I could to avoid Scorchflame the next day, I pleaded for more sleep when he asked me to do dawn patrol and when he wanted to go hunting I pretended to have already eaten. I felt bad avoiding him but my thoughts were so mixed up I couldn't even look at him without feeling like a piece of crow food. I climbed up high in my magnolia tree to get some fresh air and quite.

The trees were turning color and the wind was blowing a rainbow of leaves through the air. I was so lost in the beauty that I almost forgot my problem, I had two mates and one of them was forbidden. I couldn't bear the thought of loosing Nightfang, not after he confessed his feelings. Scorchflame was strong and popular, certainly he would find another mate.

Making up my mind I decided to go look for Scorchflame the second I got back to camp. "Have you seen Scorchflame?" I asked Squirrelflight, "He is doing the last border patrol on Shadowclan, he wont be back until moon high." My shoulders shrunk, I didn't want to put this off but I cant drop the news on him during patrol. I thanked our deputy and left her to eat with Bramblestar. "Are you alright Morningdew?" I looked up and found that my paws had led me to the medicine cats den,

"Oh, sorry Leafpool, I wasn't looking at where I was going I guess." I said sullenly, "I would have thought you would have been happier. I mean your engagement was only yesterday and now you are acting like Scorchflame is seeing someone else." She joked pawing my side playfully and I tried to smile back but couldn't. "Im happy, really I am." I lied and padded away before she could read between the lines. I found Skypaw and Snowpaw helping with the elders and decided to see if they needed help.

"Wow, you want to help us with apprentice duties? You don't have to do that." Skypaw said through mouthfuls of moss. Snowpaw was checking for ticks on Millie and Graystripe. Sandstorm was outside dozing in the dusky sunlight and Purdy was humming a little tune, they all seemed so relaxed and happy. I envied them, still with nothing to do I decided to do a bit of night hunting.

That didn't prove fruitful as I only managed to catch a mouse. The sun was beginning to set and my heavy heart fell into my paws as I decided to head to my nest early tonight. Tomorrow I would tell Scorchflame that I didn't want to be his mate and then I would feel better…with the tiny exception that the love of my life was a Windclan warrior.

 ** _Nightfang_**

"How was that Nightfang?" Graypaw gasped, completing another go through the rocks during out agility practice. "That's was much better, your getting really good." I said with a smile and she bounced up and down at my praise. "What do you want to practice next?" she said jumping up next to me on the rock I sat on, "Oh, doesn't Emberfoot need you back for patrol?" I asked scooting away slightly, she closed the distance and pressed her side against mine,

"I told you would take me." She smiled, "Actually, I have a few duties to catch up one." I said jumping away from her, she frowned and I felt bad considering I was the one who offered to spend time with her, "You know I bet Hawkfang would love to see what you learned, I hear him talk about you all the time." I added hoping she would take the bait, "Really!? He does?" she sparked back to life and I nodded vigorously,

"Ok, ill go ask him, thanks Nightfang." She sprung from the rock and ran in the direction back to camp. I let out a large sigh of relief, Hawkpaw did talk about her a lot but I wasn't sure if he had deeper feelings for her, oh well maybe if she shows interest he will too. I didn't have to do much to push Featherfur away, in fact when I came to find her for our walk yesterday she had already gone hunting with Emberfoot, normally I would have been a bit offended but after what happened last night it wasn't possible for me to think about another she-cat other than Morningdew.

I thought about how beautiful she was, he coat soft and sweet, her eyes glowing in the moonlight. I stood in the sunlight, letting it warm my fur and I day dreamed it was her curling up to me like she did last night. "Nightfang, what are doing standing around, don't you have duties to perform." I herd Breezepelt snap and I turned around to see him with Windypaw. Her mentor was sick today so Breezepelt offered to train her, much to Windypaws dismay as she was scared of the bristly tom.

"Oh, sorry father, I was just-" "Being lazy? If you are so bored maybe you should go check on the nursery and clean out Daisyferns nest? Her litter is getting big and the nest is a mess." I could tell he was trying to get under my fur but today I was in no mood to argue, "That's a great idea father, I would be honored to help care for the kits." I said over sweetly and he glared at me, with a sympathetic smile to Windypaw I bounded off to help Daisyfern.

"Oh Nightfang! How nice of you to stop by, Look my loves, its our newest warrior" she said to her kits who were scuttling around the nursery chasing feathers. Three sets of kitten blue eyes turned on me and then followed the squeals, "Wow, a warrior!", "Whats it like?", "Do you get to sleep in your own nest?" they all said running around me in a dizzying circle.

"Um its busy and yes I get my own nest." I said turning my head to around with them and soon I was beginning to see stars. "Darlings please, stop bothering him, he is here on warrior business." Daisyfern said scooping them up with her tail. The three little fluff ball whined but let their mother pull them aside so I could straighten up the nest. "Weaselfur must be proud, they will be fine warriors." I said pulling out the ruined bedding. "Oh yes, he is such a great father, he plays with them everyday." She said purring. "What were their names again?" I asked feeling embarrassed I didn't know, "Lightningkit she said pointing to a ginger tom, Heatherkit pointing to the brown tabby she kit , and Thrushkit, pointing to the smallest white and yellow kit." They were born a week ago and they were already so big, I wonder what it must be like to be father.

"Would Morningdew expect kits?" I thought in between separating the soiled feathers and grass. I didn't know much about kits and if since we where from different clans, who would raise them? What if she did want them, how would we explain it to our clans? Would I even be able to meet them? The unease in my stomach made my head swim, calm down Nightfang, we only just became mates I am sure Morningdew would have a plan. Besides we only just became warriors, neither of us needed to think about kits yet.

I brought in the new bedding and started to press and mold it into a tight oval. The nights were beginning to chill and we didn't want the new kits to get sick. I smiled as they practiced pouncing on my tail, much to Daisyferns embarrassment, "Don't worry, I don't mind." I said flicking it back and forth to continue the game. "Daisyfern, I brought you a vole, your favorite." Weaslefur called bounding into the nursery, "Oh sorry Nightfang, I didn't know you were here." He said apologetically, "I was just on my way out" I said stepping aside so he could have more room with his family.

I took the soiled bedding outside and smiled at my clan, it was so healthy and happy. This summer brought us new warriors and kits, Harespring is even making plans to expand the warriors den. My thoughts went back to Shadowclan and I began to sympathize with their worries, it must be scary having a bad summer with little hunting and no kits. "Nightfang, you look tense, is something wrong?" I jumped a bit at the strong voice and turned to see Onestar returning from a mid day walk.

"Oh Onestar, I didn't hear you coming." I bowed and he waved it away, "No need for such formalities Nightfang, you were my student remember?" "Yes, of course. But it was only for a few days." He shrugged in response, "None the less, you deserved your title. Now what has you in such a deep thought?" I pawed at the messed up bedding, "I was just wondering, has any clan ever gone a summer without kits before?" he sat down and thought for a moment,

"Well it is very rare but it has happened before during times of hardship. I do remember something about Thunderclan not having any during Bluestars early years. It was sad really, they had a bad winter of famine that took five warriors lives and then to have a summer with no kits had them down to some of their lowest numbers ever since they were founded." He said and I grew uneasy, "Did the clan think she was the cause, that she angered Starclan?"

"Not that remember, Thunderclan has always been loyal to their leader despite any hardships. All clans have been, even when Tigerstar was in charge of Shadowclan they didn't judge him for his actions. Why do you ask?" I shrugged it off, trying not to give anything away, "No reason, just curious is all. I guess the thought just struck me that what if a clan died out because of bad hunting and no births."

"That's a very improbable happening, a clan has never just died out. While it is frowned upon some clans have taken in kittypets and rogues in times of low numbers. I am sure you know how they are viewed." He said knowingly, I thought about Firestar and how he was harassed about his origins. I nodded wondering if Windclan had any such cats but Onestar couldn't think of any either.

"Well if that's all you are worried about then I hope I was able to ease your mind." He said shaking off his pelt and walked into camp, a small chorus of greetings and yips followed him and my heart melted for my leader. Onestar was such a noble and be loved leader, I am glad I was born to serve him.

I decided to go to sleep a little early this evening, I wanted make sure I was wide awake to see Morningdew in the morning, I could wait to see the early sunlight in her fur, I bet it makes it shine brighter than the sun. I curled up and quickly fell asleep dreaming of my mate. A ear splitting cry dragged me from my slumber and all I could hear was the frantic cries of Weaselfur, "Daisyfern is dead! Shadowclan has stolen my kits!"


	10. The Raid

**_Nightfang_**

"My Daisyfern is dead, my sweet Daisyfern." Weaselfur cried into the golden tabby fur of his mate whose eye were dull and empty of life, her blood pooled around her from a large bite in her throat. I stared speechless at the sight, Windclan gathered around the scene at the nursery unsure of what to do.

"Move aside, come on move!" Harespring pushed the crowd aside to let Onestar through, "Weaselfur, what happened?" he spoke firmly to the weeping warrior. "I wasn't even gone half an hour, I went to catch her another vole and they were all asleep when I left, then when I came back I see her like this!" Weaselfur wailed and Kestrelflight came through with Featherpool at his side with poppy seeds.

The whole nursery reeked of fear and confusion mingled with the distinctive muddy smell of Shadowclan cats. "How could they do this? Why would they steal my kits? Why Onestar?" he pleaded as Featherpool pushed poppy toward him but he kept his face firmly stuffed into Daisyferns fur. Harespring and Emberfoot investigated the nursery while me and Breezepelt looked around the outside. Onestar bellowed orders to the other warriors to give chase and stay alert.

Sniffing the edges of the nursery I found tufts of black and white fur, Crowfrost; he must be behind this. I also found paw prints but no signs of a struggle, "How could they have gotten in and out without us knowing?" I asked aloud, I knew it was late and most were asleep at the time but unless Daisyfern was ambushed before she could scream, I cant imagine no cat herd anything. "Who knows, Shadowclan is sneaky that way. I can see they pulled the grass aside here and slipped in." he pointed to a small hole in our woven barrier.

Inside the nursery Harespring found more paw prints and blood that belonged to a Shadowclan cat. "They must have planned this, if Weaselfur hadn't come back so soon we may not have noticed until morning." Harespring said with Emberfoot nodding in agreement. I grew frustrated, how in Starclan could this of happened? "Who was on guard duty?" I asked and Harespring gestured over to Gorsetail and Larkwing who both were being examined by Onestar.

"I promise sir, we didn't hear anything!" Larkwing wailed, "We were at our posts and all we herd were crickets and Slightbreezes snoring" Gorsetail added, "This is no time for jokes Gorsetail! A warrior is dead and three kits stolen!" Onestar shouted and both warriors crouched low in fear. I have never seen Onestar raise his voice like that before, even my blood turned cold.

"Onestar, we found a scent trail but it goes past Shadowclans border." Crowfeather yowled as he and three other warriors rushed through the entrance. I bounded over to my grandfather and listened intently as they explained that a strong scent trail coming from our camp back to the forest was fresh and they couldn't have gotten far. "We must go after them!", "They have to pay!", "For Daisyfern!" yowled the clan, "Wait! It might be a trap!" I yelled above them all, Onestar turned to me and the voices lowered to a whisper, "They stole the kits for a reason right? They know we will come after them, if we rush in in then they might be planning to ambush us or they may even hurt the kits." I continued and the anger rose in every cats faces at the assumption. This sent every cat into a new round of accusations and ideas, all leading to the same decision; war.

"Nightfang is right, we cant just charge in." Onestar said finally and I looked up in surprise, "What! They killed my mate, I want my kits back!" Weaselfur screamed and many other cats agreed with him. "I understand that Weaselfur and your kits our the top priority here, however we have to go about this rationally." Onestar pleaded and despite his pleas the warriors would not be silenced. "Listen everyone!" I called and ran to stand on the rock I spent many days on, "You are right, we need to get the kits back and demand justice for Daisyfern's death. We need to ask Thunderclan and Riverclan for help." I finished and more angry yowles followed, "We don't need their help!" "Windclan can handle its own business!", "We need to hurry, the kits could be in danger!"

"I agree, Windclan is strong and deserves to be feared, however if we get the other clans behind us and go into Shadowclan territory with every cat behind us then there is no way they can resist!" I shouted and finally they calmed down and began to listen, "If we storm there now we will only have us, if we have everyone then we will have all of Starclan behind us!" I continued and the rage died down to understanding as I turned to Onestar for his confirmation, "Don't you agree?" I said and after a moment of thinking he nodded.

He made Gorsetail and Larkwing stay with Kestrelflight and Featherpool as Onestar led us into Thunderclan territory, I saw the sun begin to peak over the horizon and I hoped that Morningdew was ready for what was coming.

 ** _Morningdew_**

Scorchflame had his tail wound around mine and I was worried about waking him as I nosed it off delicately. He had crept in while I was asleep and was currently deep in slumber, probably about a battle with Shadowclan. Finally I was able to pull my tail away and I stepped as quietly as possible over my sleeping clan mates, I almost stepped on Dovewing's tail and I had to freeze mid step to make sure she didn't wake up. Nothing, I let out a breath and quietly stepped out into the frosty morning air.

Cherryfall and Bumblestripe were on guard duty that night and I nodded to them as I lied about needing to make dirt. I walked cheerfully through my territory as I made my way to Nightfang and my meeting spot. The sun was barley beginning to rise and usually I was greeted with the songs of early birds but today I was met with only silence and cold, a cold that seeped through my fur and I suddenly had a bad feeling creep up my paws. Something was wrong, I stopped and lifted my head to sniff the air, just the forest. I shook the feeling away and pushed forward, I was close to the border now and stopped as I herd the distinct sound of paws steps, many paw steps.

Windclan, and from the looks of it, all of Windclan was coming and coming fast. I hissed as Onestar came over the horizon followed by Harespring and Crowfeather, "Onestar, I respectfully asked you to halt." I called hoping I didn't sound as nervous as I felt. "I mean no harm to Thunderclan young warrior, I need to speak with Bramblestar immediately." He responded but didn't stop, him and his clan stepped around me like a river through a fallen stick. Nightfang stopped in front of me and whispered, "There isn't much time to explain, just lead us to Bramblestar. Shadowclan is moving quicker than we thought."

My heart dropped and without a word I turned tail and rushed forward to warn my clanmates. I let out a warning yowl and hoped enough cats were stirring to hear it. I burst through the barrier and almost ran into Bumblestripe, "Whats wrong Morningdew? Why do you smell like Windclan?" I rushed passed him, "Windclan is coming, Bramblestar!" I called and right as I saw our leaders dark head appear from his nest, Onestar stepped through the opening and was met with warning hisses from Bumblestripe and Blossomfall.

"Onestar? Whats wrong?" Bramblestar spoke boldly and waved to calm his warriors who were now pouring out of their nests just as Windclan poured in. "I apologize for waking your clan Bramblestar but we have a huge problem." He began as every cat began to settle, our camp never seemed small before but with over 50 cats clustered around I could see nothing but a sea of fur. "Whats the problem?" Bramblestar said settling on his perch with Squirrelflight next to him.

"Shadowclan has stolen three kits and murdered a warrior in the process. I need your help to get them back." Was all he said and heads turned and gasps of horror rose and Bramblestar had to hiss in order to get silence, "Of course we will help, this is intolerable! What do you plan to do?" he responded and Onestar signaled Nightfang forward. I beamed at him and how tall he stood as addressed Bramblestar, "We plan to get Riverclans help as well, if all of us storm the camp at once than there is no way they will resist and we can get the kits back with little to no bloodshed."

His voice was deep and filled with confidence, my heart melted in that instant and I had to look around to make sure no cat noticed. Bramblestar agreed and began to pick warriors to go on the mission. He and Squirrelflight were going of course as well as Thornclaw, Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Spiderleg, Birchfall, Dovewing, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Scorchflame, Berrynose and myself. He stationed the rest of the warriors at the borders to insure that we were not left defenseless. I saw Leafpool and Jayfeather scramble to gather herbs just in case of an emergency. I saw Crowfeather looking at them as they went but a hard nudge from Nightcloud brought his attention back to the mission at hand.

"Can you believe it? We are going to get to stick it to Shadowclan!" Scorchflame said coming up beside me as we filed out of camp and in line to the Riverclan border. His golden eyes were shinning despite the sun barely being over the clouds. He stayed close to me as we crossed Riverclans border and startled a dawn patrol led by Reedwhisker. "Great Starclan, what is this!" he hissed at the sight of our massive party and once Onestar and Bramblestar requested an audience with Mistystar he reluctantly let us pass. He had Mintfur, Mosspelt, Heronwing and Shimmerpelt with him who followed us closely and whispered to us about what was going on.

"Shadowclan has done it this time, we are going to teach them a lesson for sure." Scorchflame said to Mosspelt who blushed a bit as his gaze. I was expecting to feel a bit jealous but I didn't and my gaze searched for Nightfang you was easy to spot with his long stride and sleek tail up ahead behind Harespring and Squirrelflight. I longed to push ahead and walk with him, to compliment him on how brave and handsome he was but I held back not wanting to raise and suspicions. When we arrived to Riverclans camp most of us had to wait outside as we couldn't all fit.

We all strained to hear the conversation as Onestar delivered his plea and I wondered if Nightfang was going to speak again, I craned my ears to hear him but Scorchflame nuzzled my neck, "Don't be nervous, I wont let them hurt a single hair on your beautiful head." I pushed him back frustrated, "I don't need protecting Scorchflame, I can fight better than you." I didn't mean to sound so harsh but he has been treating me like a frail kitten the last few days and it was getting on my nerves, "I know Morningdew, I am just making sure you know that I will fight by your side always." He purred a little taken back but as he beamed at me I felt my self soften for my clan mate, I let him touch his nose to mine before he went over to talk with Berrynose and Spiderleg about they attack.

I let out a huge breath, I was going to have to tell him I didn't want to be his mate but it never seemed like the right time. Nightfang appeared out of thin air and startled me, "Sorry, I didn't want to be seen" he whispered his tail touching my flank. I purred at the touch, "I want scared silly, I was just thinking about the fight." He didn't laugh but I could see the smile in his eyes, "Hopefully there wont be one. I was hoping to scare them into submission. I don't want any more cats getting hurt, this rebellion has to be stopped." He said and I looked into his orange gaze, my fur heated despite the morning chill and I longed to bury my face into his like we did last night.

"Its an amazing plan. I think your right, Shadowclan wont fight us all." I whispered back looking at the number of cats and thanking Straclan we weren't the ones on the receiving end. I herd yowls as the Riverclan warriors rallied around the cause and I saw Mistystar and the other leaders burst through the camp entrance with Riverclan warriors behind them, "Come warriors, we must save those kits!"

Nightfang and I surged along, our pelts brushing as we ran in one massive raid Riverclan, Windclan and Thunderclan stormed the forest, the likes which have not been seen in clan history as we all ran united into Shadowclan territory side by side with my true mate, I felt invincible.


	11. A Warriors Betrayal

**_Nightfang_**

It was exhilarating running side by side with Morningdew. She easily kept pace with me and even though we were surrounded by many others, it was easy for me to imagine us running together in the open moors. That's stuffy tom from earlier Scorchflame ran close to her too and I had the urge to push in between him, she was my mate and the thought of another tom pinning for her affection made my blood heat, even if he was from the same clan she was.

We broke through Shadowclans border and as I looked around I guessed our raid had to have had at least 30 cats in it, Shadowclan was going to be scared to death that's for sure. Not too far in we intercepted a small patrol of only three warriors. There eyes almost burst out of their heads as they saw us and they turned tail and ran, "Stop" Onestar shouted but they didn't slow, so we kept chase and followed them right back to Shadowclans camp.

The leaders and deputies stood front and center at the barriers edge as the rest of us fanned out and surrounded the camp with a tight line. "Rowanstar! I demand you come out at once!" Onestar screamed and for a moment there was no response. "Rowanstar either you come out or we will come in" Bramblestar shouted and finally the ginger leader appeared, Tawnypelt and Littlecloud beside him his face unreadable.

"Mistystar, Onestar, Bramblestar, I have to admit I wasn't expecting a full clan raid over a misunderstanding." He said calmly, "You think this is about a misunderstanding? Don't you know what your warriors did!? Have you lost control of your clan completely Rowanstar?" Onestar bristled, his eyes a blaze with anger.

"I assure you Onestar that my clan has done nothing-"

"Just return the kits your warriors stole Rowanstar." Mistystar interrupted,

"And show us who is responsible for Daisyferns death." Weaselfur called from the back.

Rowanstar seemed genuinely confused, "Stolen kits? Daisyfern? I don't understand".

"Enough of your ignorance, at this point you are offending every cat in forest and in starclan! You have 3 seconds to give back Windclans kits and show who was responsible for Daisyferns death or we attack!" Bramblestar and Mistystar hissed in agreement and our raiding party braced for the signal. Rowanstar's demeanor finally faltered and his ears twisted back in fear,

"Wait!" a voice called from the forest. We all turned to see Darkpaw bursting through the branches, "Wait, don't attack!" he begged as a line of warriors broke apart to let him through. He slid to a stop in front of Rowanstar, his head deep in the dirt in shame, "Rowanstar, I am sorry, Crowfrost didn't know it was going to get so out of control."

"Crowfrost? Darkpaw what happened?" Tawnypelt said nudging the apprentice to his feet. "Crowfrost wanted to bring kits to Shadowclan for warriors, since we didn't have any of our own. The two leg kittypets didn't have any so we went to Winclan and all we were supposed to do was grab one but the others were making too much noise so Crowfrost said to take them all. No cat was supposed to get hurt!" he cried in muffled sobs.

No cat spoke, Rowanstar's face was awash with astonishment. Darkpaw was a crying mess with Tawnypelt trying to console him and we stood ready for orders. "Where is Crowfrost and the kits now?" Rowanstar finally spoke, "He and Leafpaw are hiding in the roots of the giant oak at the edge of our territory." He said.

Rowanstar turned to us, "Very well, it appears my warrior has some explaining to do. Darkpaw take us to him." The apprentice shot his head up, "No, I cant go back there, I cant take the kits wailing anymore." Weaselfur hissed and shot forward to attack the apprentice but was stopped by Onestar.

"Easy Weaselfur, we will get them back." He spoke calmly, "I don't care if Starclan is wailing, take us to them now!" Rowanstar shouted, his voice full of anger. With a pathetic whine Darkpaw turned and ran back they way he came. In a surge of energy we all followed, Rowanstar and Tawnypelt with us.

It wasn't long before we herd the wailing of kits crying for milk and their mother. Weaselfur burst ahead and this time no cat stopped him. The oak came into view with Leafpaw and Crowfrost franticly pacing in front of it, when they saw us Crowfrost hissed, "You coward Darkpaw!"

"Darkpaw is no coward Crowfrost, you are the coward. Sneaking around and stealing kits like a common fox." Rowanstar said coming to the terrified apprentices defense. "I was only doing what you failed to do, make Shadowclan stronger!" as the sheer size of our raiding party surrounded the tree Crowfrost and Leafpaw grew tense with horror. A loud cry came from the linings of the roots, "Mommy, its cold!", "I am hungry! Wheres mommy?" they cried, Onestar let Weaselfur run to his kits, Crowfrost glaring death at him as he comforted them with licks and promises of milk and warmth.

"Crowfrost, you stand before the four clans accused of murder and kitnapping. You disgrace Shadowclan and your warrior ancestors." Rowanstar said boldly, the wind stirring around us as if all of Starclan spoke through him. "This is punishable by banishment." Onestar said along with him.

Leafpaw turned tail and ran faster than a rabbit out of the territory. Now standing alone Crowfrost sneered, "I would rather die than shown mercy by a forest of weaklings!" he threw himself at Rowanstar but was intercepted by Bramblestar who slammed into his side, sending him rolling on the ground to where Onestar and Mistystar pinned him down, with a mighty swipe Rowanstar slit his throat and Crowfrost shuttered and spit, "The dark forest will welcome my bravery" and died.

 ** _Morningdew_**

I stood with my mouth agape. It was hard to process what had happened, how could the dark forests influence still impact the clans? Rowanstar apologized to Onestar and Weaselfur for what happened, "I don't know how I am supposed to repay you, no one can bring back the warrior you lost." He his voice full of regret, "How are we going to feed them Onestar? We don't have another milking queen and my kits are too young to eat meat yet." Weaselfur cried, wrapping his tail around his shivering kits.

"Lilyheart has bore a litter, if you wanted she could nurse your kits for a few weeks until they can eat meat." Bramblestar suggested but Onestar looked reluctant, "I assure you Weaselfur is welcome to come and go as he pleases and will be able to monitor them at all times." With this reassurance Onestar and Weaselfur reluctantly agreed. "Thank you Bramblestar for your help." With the danger over and the kits safe, the clans dispersed and this tragic morning was over.

I managed to sneak away from Scorchflame and whispered to Nightfang, "Im sorry about Daisyfern." He nodded at looked around before he answered, "I am just glad Crowfrost has been dealt with, Starclan knows what else he had planned to do." I glance around me, "I know, he was insane if he thought this plan would have actually worked."

"I am sorry our meeting didn't work out this morning, you wouldn't be able to meet tonight could you?" he asked his voice low, amongst the chatter between our warriors I was confident we would be ignored, "I think I can." I said back, feeling a bit lighter now I brushed his flank with my tail as our clans parted ways at the border. "Can you believe that!" Scorchflame came up to me, "That cat was crazy, I had no idea Rowanstar had a rebellion going on."

"Yeah its crazy." I responded, the urge to break up with him was threatening to burst out of my mouth but I couldn't bear to do it around everyone. "Hey did you want to go hunting later?" I asked hopefully, "I am actually getting some extra patrols in today, I herd Squirrelflight is trying to have another litter of kits and I know I am barley a warrior but I think Bramblestar might pick me to take her place while she is in the nursery. You understand right?" he said licking my ear and splitting off with Berrynose to go on patrol.

With a heavy sigh I walked back to camp with the others. What was I going to do? Every second Scorchflame though I was his mate I felt even worse. I tried to distract myself by doing some battle training with Ivypool and Dovewing, then some hunting with Skypaw and Snowpaw, and finally I shared tongues with my mother. None of it helped, "Dear whats wrong? You seem so down?" Frostfeather said as I licked her back. "I don't know mom, I don't know if Scorchflame is right for me." I finally said and instantly felt better that I told someone. "Oh dear, but he is so talented and smart. He is growing into quite a handsome tom and he adores you so, what could be the problem?"

"I just don't feel anything other than friendship for him." I shrugged, Frostfeathers eyes filled with sympathy, "Let me tell you a secret, I wasn't sure about your father at first either." I gasped, Fleetwhisker and Frostfeather were two of the closest couples in the clan, "How is that possible?" I said.

"Well, believe it or not your father wasn't always so cool and collected. As an apprentice he was very clumsy and scatter brained. I actually laughed at him when he proposed to me." Her eyes changed to the light blue mine where when she was excited about something, "But as he grew older and wiser he became sure footed and confident, he told me it was his determination for my love that made him serious about being a good warrior."

I hung my head in thought, "I am sure you are just nervous about making him happy. You both are young and have your whole lives to get to know each other. Give him a chance, I bet you he will change your world." She said giving me a quick lick before greeting Fleetwhisker as he appeared from evening patrol. Scorchflame came behind him with a large squirrel in his mouth.

"Here I caught this for you, I am sorry I couldn't hunt with you earlier." He said rubbing my cheek, I smiled at him in response, "I doubt I can eat all of this." I said looking at the large meal, "We can share, I have to tell you what happened on patrol!" he began. As he spoke my thoughts shifted to Nightfang, seeing him tonight would surely make me confess to Scorchflame I couldn't be his mate.

Me and Scorchflame settled down to sleep together and he quickly fell asleep, the days work weighing on him heavily. I admired him really I did, he worked so hard and at his age it was amazing to see what he has already accomplished. If only things were different I thought and slipped out into the cold autumn night.

Nightfang was waiting in our cave patiently, a fuzzy object behind him. "Whats that?" I said rubbing my head on his shoulder. "Moss and some long grass, I thought we could make our spot a bit more comfortable." He said licking my head. "That's a great idea, I should bring some feathers, I love feathers." I added as we molded the grass into a more organized pile.

We exchanged small talk about our day and patrols but there was a thickness in the air I couldn't quite explain. "Is something wrong Nightfang?" I asked finally, he looked down, "Was I that obvious?" he sighed.

"Well, I guess I just feel sorry for Weaselfur and his kits. It must be so hard for him now, having to support his kits alone." He said gazing up at the moon, "It just made me wonder about our future." He whispered and a uncomfortable feeling filled me, "Do you mean if we want to have kits?" I asked and he nodded, "I know we are young but the forest has a history of kits from two clans being born and none of them ever turn out well. The kits have to stay in one clan or the other and the parents relationship is ruined forever."

I leaned into him and we just sat in silence, our tails intertwined and our bodies warmed. "Oh Nightfang, I wish I could tell you not to worry but I cant. I have no clue how we could make this work if kits were involved. All I can say is that I want to be with you no matter what happens." He purred at my answer, "Me too Morningdew, I would steal every star from the sky if you wished it."

Our noses touched and we spent the rest of our time together grooming and cuddling under the moonlight and I couldn't have been happier, knowing our love could withstand anything Starclan through at us.


	12. The Storm

**_Morningdew_**

Starclan forgive me but I was undeniably in love with Nightfang of Windclan. I loved how his pelt shinned in the sunlight, how fast and agile he was, his voice surrounded me in a pelt of comfort and made me hang on his every word. What I loved most was his eyes, those bright, magnetic, amber eyes they dug deep to my very soul and filled it with dreams.

Ones that I knew couldn't come true, because I belonged in Thunderclan. I was born to climb these trees and hide within the thick brush, I was born to hunt as silent as an owl and to serve my clan like no warrior has before me. I could never be happy anywhere else, this was my home and Thunderclan was my family, but Nightfang was my mate and despite our differences and boundaries we managed to make our love flourish for many moons.

Now a seasoned warrior of four, I am redefining what it was to be a Thunderclan warrior. I was the fastest runner, the quickest hunter and the leading voice when it came to training for anything from battles to hunting techniques. There wasn't a cat in the clan that was my equal, except my only rival Scorchfang, who just so happens to be my mate as well.

Though I feel only friendship for him, I have yet to build up the courage to end it. Despite his cunning and observation he has yet to understand my true feelings. Not that I am surprised, I am his mate in only title. He has spent so much time grooming himself for command that we have rarely spent anytime together out side of warrior duties. The few times we have been alone he would apologize for his callousness and ill attentions but always assuring that he just needs to do a little bit more to ensure we would become deputy if anything were to happen to Squirrelflight or Bramblestar.

Only that never seems to happen. He always needs to do one more patrol or one more battle presentation with Bramblestar, I guess since he hasn't asked for kits yet I didn't see much harm in pretending to be his mate. While Nightfang and I didn't see each other everyday we both had ways of communicating.

He loved to leave various types of wild flowers for me under a bush or pile of leaves near the border where we met each night, making sure to leave rocks around his gifts so that I know they are from him. I liked to bring him feathers or mosses for his nest and clan. I was even able to catch him the occasional fish that I would bring on our evening meetings.

When we spoke I could tell he was rising in the ranks of his clan as well. I would share battle knowledge and techniques I had been working on to get his input, we had even created a few news ones. Ever since our run in with Shadowclan a steady truce has kept boundary fights at a minimum. Based off of his rock sign, he wanted to meet tonight. My heart did a back flip at the thought, it had been almost a week since we ad seen each other last.

"Hey, how about a late hunting trip?" Scorchflame asked when we returned from border patrol, Berrynose and Spiderleg quickly leaving to give us our space. "Um, actually Scorchflame I was hoping to get to bed early tonight, I have a bit of a stomach ache." It wasn't a total lie, my stomach has been bothering me lately, it must have been that old squirrel I caught a few days ago.

He looked at me with slight concern but there was something else in his golden gaze I couldn't quite place. "I see, is there anything I can get you?" he asked giving me a loving lick. I returned the nudge, "I think I will go to Leafpool and see if she has something, I think I just need a good nights sleep." I shrugged and awkwardly moved around him, my head spinning a bit. "Let me walk you back." He said calmly and I let him guide me back to camp.

Leafpool gave me some poppy seeds for sleep but based off my symptoms she said no medicine can cure it, only time. I didn't to eat the poppy seeds, I may sleep right threw the night and then miss Nightfang, "Thanks anyway Leafpool, I think ill just go without them." Scorchflame began to protest but I gave him a stern look and walked over to the warriors den.

As usual he tucked me in and stuffed every feather and moss in place as if one being askew would mess give me a nightmare. "Sleep well, my love." He said with a deep purr that was almost a growl, then he turn and left me alone. That was weird, what was his problem? Is it because I didn't want the poppy seeds? Or because I turned down his invitation? Whatever, I would do something for him tomorrow to make it up to him.

I walked a little slower that evening, the air was thick with humidity and I began to worry it would storm and cut our meeting short. None the less my heart did the same twists and turns when I laid eyes on my mates dark form, his eyes the only thing I could see and like always they shone when they spotted me.

Touching noses and exchanging little nips and licks we both became whole in each others presence. This evening he had brought a large vole for us to share and even though my stomach churned a bit at the thought of food, I agreed to eat a bite or two.

"Harespring is not well." He said while we shared the vole.

"Nothing serious I hope?"

"He came down with greencough last winter and his lungs have never been the same. He wheezes and coughs terribly in new leaf, he is considering retiring his position and taking on minimal warrior duties."

I placed a paw on his, "Im sorry to hear that. Harespring was a fine warrior." He leaned his head into mine, "He was a fine deputy."

"Who is Onestar considering as his replacement?" I asked finishing the last bite of vole. "Well most of the clan thinks it should be Crowfeather, I know my father is hoping for the position as well." He said licking the last of the meal from his paws,

"What about you?" I asked thoughtfully, "You are calmer and more honorable then them." he raised his eyebrow at me, "Honorable? That funny considering the circumstances." I chuckled at that, "Not that you fur ball, I meant between relations with other clans. Remember when we were dealing with Shadowclan? It was your idea to work together, only a true leader would think that way."

He smiled at me but then his expression grew sad, he seemed to do that often these days. "What is it?" I sighed a little annoyed; he turned away from me as if he was ashamed about what he was going to say. "I have been thinking about the position to be honest but how can I consider being a leader of Windclan when I lie to them everyday? When I am breaking the very code I am meant to represent and defend?"

I wasn't sure how to answer that, what was he saying? "Well, if Starclan didn't agree with what we were doing wouldn't they have sent us a sign by now?" I pondered hoping to cheer him up, but he remained sullen. "Well I have a little news that might cheer you up." I said with a knowing voice, he looked at me intrigued and for a moment my old Nightfang was back.

"Morningdew, my dear have you been keeping secrets?" he said and I leaned in close to tell him,

"Yes Morningdew, have you been keeping secrets?" a angry growl came from behind us and we both jumped around to meet the intruder with a his.

My heart dropped as the orange flecked muzzle of Scorchflame stepped out of the shadows.

 ** _Nightfang_**

With a small shimmer of lightning I saw Morningdew's clan mate Scorchflame was illuminated, his posture stiff, his gaze full of rage. "Morningdew, what is he doing here?" I asked, the fur on my back rising as I locked gazes with the rival male. Morningdew was speechless, her mouth wide open in shock.

"S-Schorchflame, what are you? How did you?" she stuttered

"I followed you _my love_ " he spit out the last endearment like it was poison, Morningdew flinched, "Berrynose has seen you sneaking out before and he woke me up thinking that he was helping me by letting us be alone on a moonlit walk." He said in a mocking tone, a low growl began to fill my throat as I listened to his intentions, "But little did I know that you wernt just a restless sleeper but a traitorous liar!" he hissed,

"Watch it Scorchflame, don't talk to my mate like that." I hissed back standing beside Morningdew who began to shake, another flash of lightning filled the sky followed by a crack of thunder. "Mate? Is that what she calls you? That term must mean something different in our clan then because that's what I thought I was!" he was beginning to shake as well but not with fear but with anger,

I looked at Morningdew utterly confused, "What is he talking about Morningdew?"

Her eyes filled with tears, "I was going to break up with him the day after you asked me to be your mate. It just was never the right time." She cried, looking at me with a pleading look, her blue eyes glowed from the emotion.

I was stunned, my toes froze my head swam but that was quickly replaced with anger.

"You mean after all this time, you have been with him?" me and Scorchflame spit in unison which caused us to lock gazes, my anger now mirrored his own as the realization of our loves betrayal stung and all we could think of was the male responsible for taking her away.

A large rain drop fell between us, as quick as the lightning that followed we dove at each other, clashing in a ball of claws and teeth and fur. Morningdew gasped but her cries were lost in the noise of the rain and the rage of the fight. Instinct to fight for our mate controlled us now and not even Starclan could stop it.

Scorchflame was large but I was quick, he lifted a large paw to slash me but I ducked in enough time to head butt him in his exposed stomach flipping him over. He righted himself quicker than I thought and before I could land a hit on his nose he pulled away and my paw went right into his open mouth, his fangs dug into my paw pads and I let out a painful yowl.

He pulled me, wrenching my shoulder and crashing my head into his shoulder at the same time and I fell hard to the ground. Morningdew screamed for us to stop but neither of us listened. Scorchflame had a winning look in his eye, he thought he had me but out here in the moors I was the real hunter. Before he could lunge again I rolled and he landed where I used to lie, I rushed into the tall grass and quickly blended with the shadows.

He came after me of course but his sight blurred by the rain made him loose me quickly. "Come out here you leech! Morningdew is mine, she has always been mine!" he hissed and my anger bubbled further at his claim, just the though of him looking at her made me burn. I lunched from my cover and slashed his nose, he screamed more in surprise then pain and before he could counter I disappeared again.

Frustrated he began beating at anything thing he could touch, I shot out again while he stood on his back paws and sliced his right leg. He screamed again but didn't fall like I expected, but he was slower now. I paced around him as he search for me frantically in the downpour. Mud was starting to form under my paws and I knew that I would need to end this quick if I wanted to keep my edge.

Scorchflame stopped his search and turned to the rocky slope were Morningdew and my cave was and made a beeline for it. He was trying to get a better view but his large bulk and the rain made him slide around on the rocks. Morningdew called our names but her voice was muffled by the rain crashing against the stone, I crept up on Scorchflame and right before I was about to pounce he managed to hook a claw on a rock and pulled himself up onto the sloping stone.

I hissed in frustration and jumped up after him, maybe I could catch him from behind. A large bolt of lightning lit of the area around us and he spotted me, with a lung he crashed into me and we rolled dangerously close to the edge. We clawed and hissed and bit each other as fiercely as the storm around us.

"Nightfang, Scorchflame please stop!" Morningdew screamed, pulling herself up the slope, her pelt soaked with rain making her look small and scared. Another flash of lighting split the sky, striking a nearby tree, making Morningdew jump in fear, her foot caught the edge and she began to slip over the side. I turned my gaze away from Scorchflame to her, which was a mistake. Scorchflame howled as he bit on my tail and pulled me hard, swinging me over the side of the slope.

I yowled and I scraped my claws against the stone and hung tight, the unexpected force caused Scorchflame to stumble, a giant crash of thunder covered his screams as he lost his balance and fell and when he landed, there was nothing but the sound of the rain.

I pulled myself up, my claws feeling like they were going to fall out, I dared a quick look over the edge and I saw Scorchflame lying at a odd angle his neck twisted. My stomach lurched and I looked to Morningdew who had gotten herself up the slope and now clung so close to the stone I thought she was going to melt into it. Looking at her now all I could feel is confusion and anger, I wanted to run to her and comfort her and shield her from her clan mates death but then I remembered that she was supposedly his mate as well. I remembered that the last four years had been a lie, and all I felt now was the cold of the rain as it chilled me to my bones.

"Come on, lets move to the cave and get out of the rain." I had to yell over the storm and when she didn't move I thought she didn't hear me, but finally she pulled away from the stone and crept cautiously along the narrow edge and we moved in silence until we reached our cave which now had a small waterfall of water pouring down it.

I burst through it and shook my pelt inside the warm enclosure. I looked back expecting Morningdew to follow but instead of jumping through like I had she draped over the edge and crept in like she could barley move.

"Why are you moving like that? Your not the one who was almost killed." I said bitterly trying to lick myself dry. She looked at me hurt at my tone but I didn't care, "Nightfang, I have something to tell you." she said sadly.

I snorted at that, "Oh really? It's a little late now don't you think?"

She let out another little cry, "Not that you idiot!" she began to sob lightly,

"What then? Are you going to tell me you have a mate in Shadowclan too?" I hissed.

"I am going to have your kits!"


	13. Heartbreak

Morningdew

"I am pregnant Nightfang."

As the words came out of my mouth this whole night seemed to crash down like a wave. Scorchflame had found out about my relationship with Nightfang and now he was dead, Nightfang found out about my relationship with Scorchflame and I was in a small space with a cat who probably now hated me, and I was expecting kits, I could imagine how this could possibly get worse.

I risked looking up into those eyes that I loved so dearly. hoping to find anything other than hatred. The expression he wore was one of astonishment, he didn't speak, in fact he was frozen in place. His paw stuck out in the air and dripped water and blood onto the sandy floor, water dripped from his whiskers and for a second I almost thought he was crying.

"Kits, your having my kits?" he stuttered and I nodded slowly, "How do you know?"

"Well, my stomach has been feeling weird that last few days and my vision has been hazy and Leafpool said-"

"I meant, how did you know they are mine?" he said his gaze narrowing and I grew so cold that I thought my blood would turn to ice. Those eyes were only meant for enemies, the gaze he shot me now was full of hurt and anger. I wanted to be offended, but then again I deserved his comments, his hatred and his distrust.

"I know, me and Scorchflame have never done….anything that would have resulted in kits." I said nervously and for a second I thought I saw relief in his hard gaze, but he turned his head to hide his face, "What are you going to do?" I didn't answer right away, to be honest I had to clue of what I was going to do now. I was hoping that Nightfang would have had an idea, we both knew there would be a possibility of kits but we didn't worry about it since I had never gotten pregnant before. We had had never actually discussed what would happen if I did,

"I don't know." I whispered and he turned to look at me, his form outlined by a flash of lighting which only made his orange eyes burn like fire, "I am assuming that your clan will just think that they belong to Scorchflame so you shouldn't have anything to worry about." His tone was still harsh and all I could do was bury my face in my paws.

I had messed up and messed up big time, while I wanted to wallow in self pity I knew that I wasn't the only one affected by my lies. Thunderclan had lost its most promising warrior, Rosepetal's only son. She would be so heart broken, my clan has lost what could have been a great leader and gained a she cat who will bear mixed clan kits. Nightfang thought I didn't really love him and that our relationship was lie and now he would have to be separated from his mate and his kits.

At this moment I wished I had been the one who fell from the ridge and not Scorchflame.

"Im sorry Nightfang." Was the only thing I could think to say.

"Me too." He answered, his voice low and full of grief.

The rain finally slowed to a easy drizzle just before dawn. Nightfang crawled out of our cave, and sniffed around. "We are safe." He said low and slid down the slippery edge and landed sure footed and gracefully on the grass below. I was a little nervous considering my condition and went tail first instead. Together we moved slowly to Scorchflames body that was now cold and wet, his head still twisted in the odd angle. My stomach cramped up again and not because of my kits, I stood motionless at the sight of my dead clanmate and for a moment I thought I would burst out crying.

"You should go get help, your warriors need to see the body. I will go get some of my clan as well, we don't want anyone to think he was murdered so close to wind clan territory." Nightfang said, his voice void of emotion.

"What are we going to say happened?" I asked not taking my eyes from Scorchflame. "We tell the truth. It was storming and he fell from the ledge. Him and you went out for a late night stroll and got caught in the storm. I was nearby since I train here often and found you deep in grief for your lost mate." His last remark made me flinch, the whole idea made me uneasy but it was that or tell my clan the truth and probably get banished.

I couldn't do that to my kits, so I steeled myself and nodded at his plan. He turned and ran in the direction of Windclans camp and I looked at my forest, suddenly feeling like I didn't belong there.

Nightfang

"I'm sorry about your warrior Bramblestar." Onestar said as Thunderclan and Windclan gazed at the lifeless Scorchflame. On the outside I was the picture of sympathy but on the inside I felt like crow food. My stomach hurt, my head pounded, and for once the thought of Morningdew only made it worse. I had to admit she was acting better than I was, she had her face buried into Scorchflame's fur and Leafpool was right next to her, laying a comforting tail over her weeping shoulders.

"Thank you for alerting us so quickly." Bramblestar said with a respectful nod his eyes full of sorrow. Lionblaze and Brakenfur hauled the large tom onto their shoulders moved slowly back to the forest. The rest of Thunderclan followed behind them and even though Morningdew tried to make eye contact with me I turned away, unable to look at her.

Our warriors all whispered amongst themselves about Scorchflames death and their curiosity and questioning just made me feel sicker. "I never would have thought that a Thunderclan cat would be caught in the rain. Every cat knows they hate the water!" Breezepelt mocked, getting a few chuckles from others. Hearing his boasting only made my head pound and I rushed over the Kestrelflights den, "Nightfang, is everything alright?"

His voice cracked as he began to show his age. "I don't feel well, I was hoping you had some herbs to get rid of a head and stomach ache?" Kestrelflight looked thoughtful for a moment and turned to Featherpool, "Bring me some juniper and chamomile, that should help ease the tension." He said showing me inside his den to a small nest used for patients. After a moment he came back with two blue berries and some soft white leaves. "Her you go lad, eat these and take a nap. I bet you will be back to your duties by this afternoon. You are welcome to rest here if you like, I bet seeing that Thunderclan warrior this morning gave you quite a fright." He said nudging the herbs with his nose, I didn't reply as I licked them up and swallowed without chewing.

Kestrelflight left me to sleep and went to notify Onestar of my condition. Now in silence I let the night wash over me. I saw Scorchflames angry claws raking at my pelt, Morningdews cries as she mourned her mate, the look in her eyes when she said she was expecting my kits.

My kits, she was expecting my kits, I was going to be a father! Despite the circumstances I couldn't help but feel excited, I wonder what they would look like? I wonder what their names would be? What kind of warriors would they be? I could picture them now they would have Morningdews eyes I hoped, and my speed. I began to purr as the dreams of my kits drifted me into an uneasy sleep.

When I woke up I saw that the sun was close to setting, startled I shot out of the nest and almost ran into Kestrelflight and Harespring. "Oh, there you are Nightfang. I was beginning to think you would sleep through the day." Kestrelflight joked and I began to feel embarrassed, I turned to Harespring, "Im sorry sir, I didn't mean to sleep through duties. I can do some night hunting and guard duty to make up for it."

"Its alright Nightfang, Kestrelflight told us you were a bit shocked about Scorchflames death. We all understand, I am glad to see you well again. Onestar wants to see you in his den when you have a moment." Harespring said before going into a rasping cough, "All this darn pollen, I was hoping the storm last night would have washed it away." He gasped and Kestrelflight began franticly mixing his remedy together before he coughed up a lung.

I excused myself and made my way to Onestars den. The brown tom was speaking with Crowfeather when I entered. "Oh Nightfang, please come in." he gestured as Crowfeather excused himself with a low bow. My grandfather brushed against me in a encouraging gesture and the nerves I felt before began to subside.

"I am glad you're here Nightfang, please have a seat." He gestured to where Crowfeather had stood a moment before, "As you know Harespring is having some trouble keeping up with his deputy duties and we had discussed a temporary replacement." He began, as I realized what he was about to ask I interrupted him, "Onestar, I know what your about to ask and my answer is no, I cant except the position." His eyes widened in shock,

"What do you mean? You would make a great deputy, I am sure your aware of your standing here." He said confused, "I know sir and I am honored really I am but, I just cant." Is said, my shoulders drooping.

"Why cant you?" he asked curious. "Because I don't think I have earned it. Surely Crowfeather or Weaselfur would be better qualified-"

"They don't have the qualities of a good leader. Weaselfur has really stepped down since Daisyfern died and Crowfeather is hot headed and had a mate from a different clan, he would never be excepted." Onestar added giving me a stern look.

"You are the leader Windclan needs Nightfang."

I looked at him, not sure what to do, "I would like some time to think about it."

Onestar nodded. "Alright, but I need an answer by sundown tomorrow. We have the gathering to go to and Harespring isn't well enough to represent us properly." I quietly crept from his den and made a beeline to the camp entrance, completely ignoring my mother and Leaftail who called for me to share a rabbit with them.

Once I had the grass underneath my paws I took off. I started off a bit slow but quickly picking up my speed as I ran and ran. I circled the Riverclan and Shadowclan borders, avoiding Thunderclan at all costs and even though my lungs burned and my heart thumped hard in my chest I didn't stop. I couldn't stop, not until this pain and confusion and guilt went away, not until I was myself again.

By the time the moon was high in the sky my pads ached and my lungs burned. I sat gasping for air and listening to my heart beat pulse through my ears and for the first time in my life I began to cry. The salty tears streamed down my face as my fears overwhelmed me. "Why Starclan, Why did you curse me?" I wailed thinking about my family and how Crowfeather took a mate from another clan, my mother had been tempted to do the same, my father a bitter and vengeful cat who almost killed his kin.

I let Morningdew fill my thoughts, her beautiful fur, her brilliant blue eyes and how smart and funny she was. I remembered our nights in the cave, we shared prey, we shared tongues and we shared more than just out hearts. I was an idiot for not being more careful, now we were both at risk and whats worse now our kits will be hurt because of our choices. Surely Starclan is doing this to punish our foolishness, Morningdew should have stayed with Scorchflame he would have been the proper mate and father to the kits, even if they are mine. I should have broken this off years ago, I shouldn't have even gave into my desires. I was weak and a weak cat could never be leader.

I cried for a while not even caring that I was a seasoned warrior, luckily the only sounds I herd were crickets and frogs as they sung their beautiful night songs. Finally after every drop was spilled I took a deep breath and tried to compose myself. You are at fault here Nightfang, you cant re do the past so we better just fix the present. When or if I saw Morningdew again I would tell her we couldn't be together anymore, her kits will be better off not knowing their real father. Even though it stung, I knew Thunderclan believing they were Scorchflames kits would be easier for every cat.


	14. Goodbyes

**_Morningdew_**

The walk back to camp was kept silent but I could smell the tension, confusion, and grief in the air. I risked a glance at Scorchflames body, his head hung slack and his mouth was open showing his strong white fangs. His pelt was wet and coated with mud and stuck out unattractively. My heart ached at the sight of my friend who in life was so confident and strong but now he just looked like a drowned rat.

Tears began to fill my eyes again and Leafpool came closer and pushed her pelt against mine in a comforting gesture. "Its my fault." I whispered, my grief and guilt heavy. "Its not you fault dear, it was an accident. All be it a tragic one but even Scorchflame cant run from Starclan when they call their warriors home."

But your wrong, Scorchflame did fall but Starclan hadn't called him. His death shouldn't have happened, this whole night shouldn't have happened. Why did he have to follow me? Why couldn't I have just broken up with him from the start? My stomach began to churn again and this time I don't think it was my kits. The clan was just beginning to awaken for todays patrols when Bramblestar walked calmly through the opening, Lionblaze and Brakenfur followed with Scorchflame cradled on their shoulders.

Gasps and cries quickly filled the misty morning air, Bramblestar had to yowl over the noise, "Thunderclan, hear me!" the mass quieted at their leaders cry and let Lionblaze and Brackenfur gently place Scorchflame in the middle of the camp. "What happened?" "Who is responsible?" "I smell Windclan on him"question after question were fired at our leader who was still getting over the loss of his warrior.

"No one is at fault, Scorchflame fell from a wet slope past our borders. There is nothing any cat could have done, we are lucky we didn't loose Morningdew as well." Suddenly all eyes were on me, as if they were seeing me for the first time, not able to look my clan in the eye I kept my head low and my shoulders slumped. I could hear whispers of pity and concern, that's right they think I am a mate in mourning and not the piece of rat fur I felt like.

"We will mourn Scorchflame today, all prey caught will be in his honor. We will remember his bravery, his skill, and intelligence for moons to come." Bramblestar said boldly and I saw heads bowed in respect to our dead clan mate. Rosepetal flung her body onto her sons and wept, the sound of her cries broke my heart into even smaller pieces almost turning it to dust. Many wanted to join in the mourning but she shooed them away,

"Oh my kit, my wonderful kit look at you? How could this have happened, Starclan why!?" she wailed, looks of pain and sadness came from every cat and unable to bear the silence anymore I moved over to his large body. Every cat looked at me and said nothing, Rosepetal looked up at my approach and ran to bury her head in my fur. "Oh Morningdew, why did Starclan take our Scorchflame?" I didn't answer her, I couldn't, I couldn't stand the pain speaking his name would invoke. I dipped my head and began to lick the mud and wet from Scorchflames fur, Rosepetal joined me as we groomed him for one more ceremony.

I sat frozen to my place next to his side as throughout the day warrior after warrior came to say good bye to Scorchflame and offer condolences to me. I didn't respond to anyone, I didn't even want to speak, I didn't deserve too not after everything I have done. As the day turned into night my mother came over and licked my head, "Darling you must eat something, you cant stay here all night, you must be exhausted."

Fleetwhisker came over with a vole and nudged it towards me. "There you are, eat up. Scorchflame would hate to see you like this." He said sympathetically, the smell of the vole made my mouth water but I couldn't stand the thought of eating anything while Scorchflame lay dead. Frostfeather came back a little while later with Leafpool and Jayfeather. With great effort they managed to haul me to my feet and led me to the medicine den. "I have some herbs to help with the shock." Jayfeather said as Leafpool helped me settle down in a nest.

"Morningdew, I know this is hard for you but not eating is going to hurt the kits. You need to think of them now." Leafpool whispered nudging moss and grass closer to me, the way Scorchflame used to do. Shocked I let out a small cry, "How do you know?" Leafpool purred a bit, "You aren't the first cat to have kits in Thunderclan you know." I felt a little embarrassed, of course she knew but did she know they were Nightfangs too?

"What are they going to do without a father." I whispered and her eyes grew sad, "They wont be alone, they have you and all of Thunderclan to love, protect, and nurture them. They will do just fine." At that moment Jayfeather came back with a leaf holding a dollop of honey with juniper berries and poppy seeds mixed in.

"This should help you sleep." He said placing the leaf in front of me. I licked it up obediently, they left then to give me some quiet and my thought began to jumble as I lay there waiting for the bliss of sleep. Nightfang knew these were his, I wonder if he is going to want to be in their lives? Certainly I couldn't keep them from him. The whole clan will know I am pregnant soon and I hated the idea of maintaining the lie that they were Scorchflames, it would be an insult to every cat living or dead.

But what else could I do? If I told them the truth I surely would be hated and even banished! No Thuderclan wouldn't do that, they have never turned a cat away and I wasn't the only cat to have kits from another clans tom. Leafpool was the perfect example but if it wasn't for Hollyleaf revealing the truth she would have never said anything. What do you do if the truth is more painful than a blissful lie?

My vision grew black and I could feel myself being pulled into sleep. I dreamed of my kits playing in the field with Nightfang pretending to be a fox while the kits jumped and squealed in delight. I smile and my heart grew warm and full of pride as I looked at my family. Then the dream turned dark as a giant storm blew in, rain fell hard as lighting crashed to the ground threating all of our lives. Nightfang yelled at us to run but the kits were scared and couldn't move, I stood over them protectively as a dark shadow emerged from the clouds. Its dark form whispy and his eye burned gold, Scorchflame?

"You took everything from me Morningdew!" he hissed and lunged at us his white fangs large and sharp and I shook myself awake, gasping for air and looking around me in fear. I heard the rain drip outside and a flash of lightning caught my attention as I looked outside, the camp was empty and Scorchflames body was still in the middle getting drenched. I bounded over to him in I buried my face in his soaking wet fur, "Im sorry Scorchflame, I am so sorry. I wish more than anything I had died today instead of you." I sobbed,

"Crying wont bring him back." A cool voice spoke from the shadows behind me. I turned and saw a glowing blue she cat emerge from the warriors den. I had never met this cat but the startling blue eyes could only have belonged to one cat, "Bluestar?" I gawked and she nodded in response. "Have you come to punish me?" I said almost hopefully, "No Morningdew I have not come to punish you. Starclan has been watching you and young Nightfang for many moons now, it is against the warrior code to take a mate from another clan." she spoke with authority,

"But I also had the temptation of another clan male and bore his kits." She said her eyes growing from stern to sympathetic, I remembered mother telling me about Mistystar from Riverclan being half Thunderclan. "Though my transgression didn't result in the death of a clanmate." She said looking at Scorchflame.

"Im sorry Bluestar, truly I am. I never meant for Scorchflame to be hurt, let alone die." I whimpered ungracefully, Bluestar came over to where I crouched and gave me a light lick. "Enough crying young one, you will be mother soon and no grieving mother has ever raised happy kits." She said I looked at her eyes, they were lined with stars, "But what do I do? I cant let the clan believe these are Scorchflames kits." I asked and she grew thoughtful,

"Sometimes its better to agree to a lie for the sake of the clan. I hid the secret of my kits parentage for most of my leadership, only until I was near death did I confide in Firestar my biggest regret. Then again you can think of Leafpool and her kits, when the truth came out she wasn't banished and the kits were not shunned." Her words helped with the pain a little, "So what do I do?"

"You will have to figure that out for yourself, just know that regardless of your decision you are a warrior of Thunderclan and a clan protects its own." She backed away and as I began to be pulled back to consciousness I saw the outline of a large brown tom and a small white and black kit cuddling Bluestar, another gray outline stood proudly next to her as he patted the kit with a paw. The scene warmed my frozen limbs and as I blinked myself awake I knew what I had to do.

 ** _Nightfang_**

I walked with Onestar as we made our way to the gathering. Harespring stayed behind this evening because he was exhausted from coughing. Onestar was going to announce me as the new deputy tonight and I had to admit I was nervous and excited. I wondered if Morningdew would be there to see me? I thought and ice closed in on the thought, I forgot that I was supposed to banish my feelings for her.

If she was at the gathering I was going to tell her I hope she finds happiness with another tom because I couldn't be he mate anymore, and the kits, well if I am lucky I will get to see them at gatherings and on patrols. It would be hard but my heart needs to lay with Windclan and my duties as the deputy.

As we filed behind Onestar I noticed many familiar faces. I greeted the other deputies as I took my place at the roots of the tree, Tawnypelt Shadowclans deputy gave me an odd look while Reedwhisker and Squirrelflight asked together, "Were is Harespring?"

"He has decided to step down as deputy, his lungs are weak from his sickness last winter and he still has to recover." I replied sitting up straight, trying to look confident. They exchanged looks but before they could say more the leaders called for the meeting to begin.

"Thunderclan has some sad news. Our warrior Scorchflame has died in a tragic accident just two nights ago, its times like these that I am reminded at how special life is and how easily it can be taken away. Scorchflame was a fine warrior and was respected by all, I hope his hunting is endless and his nights warm." Bramblestar said, and I saw Thunderclan cats dip their heads in respect, the other clans bowed their heads as well.

"May he be forever honored in Starclan." Mistystar said and got some yowls from below. As the other leaders gave their reports I scanned the crowd and found a familiar gray white head looking at me. Morningdew, she was here! Starclan why is she here! She should be resting, what about the kits? I clawed to root I was on anxious about her condition. Every moment seemed like forever as I waited for the leaders to finish so I could speak with Morningdew.

"And finally Windclan has a new deputy. Harespring has decided to step down as he is unwell. Nightfang has proven his loyalty and dedication to his clan mates and we are honored to have him as our deputy." Onestar called and a light cheer came from the clans as they congratulated me. I didn't expect to feel so embarrassed but when I saw the happiness in Morningdews eyes all I could think about was her.

Darn it Nightfang! Stop letting yourself be pulled in. "Since New leaf is here the leaders and I need to talk about the summer clan games this year, everyone mingle amongst yourselves." Rowanstar called as the leaders huddled closer, I saw the deputies move to sit with them but I couldn't wait any longer. I sought out Morningdew and tilted my head to a spot in the back that was bare. She jumped up eagerly and followed,

"Nightfang! Im so glad you're here, I wanted-"

"I cant be your mate anymore!" I blurted and she froze but after a moment her eyes softened. "I understand your angry but if I could just explain myself then maybe I can make up for it. Can we meet in our cave one more time?" She whispered her eyes full of sorrow. I took a deep breath, not sure what to say. My heart screamed yes but my head screamed no, Starclan how do you tell the two apart.

"Fine, one more time. But I have to insist that for the sake of each of our honor and our clans that we end this relationship."


	15. Labor of Love

**_Morningdew_**

Those last words struck me harder than any battle could. He doesn't want to be my mate anymore? Even if I explain he still wont agree!? Panic began to rise in my stomach and my throat tightened. Nightfang gave me a curt nod and ran to catch up with his clan. "Morningdew, are you alright?" Ivypool asked coming up behind me, her gaze wide with concern. "Oh, yes I was just thanking Nightfang for helping me and congratulating him on his new position." My voice squeaked as I tried to contain my panic.

I followed Ivypool closely because I was too distracted to pay attention to where I lay my paws. I had stepped in two mole holes and a pile of bird dung before Ivypool insisted I let her lead me home with the others. "Sorry Ivypool, I am just not myself I don't know if I could cope without-"

"We all understand your grief Morningdew, loosing a mate is hard on any cat, but you are one of the strongest warriors Thunderclan has and I have no doubt you will preserver. Its what Scorchflame would have wanted." Ivypool interrupted, her soft tail brushing my face in a sympathetic gesture. Scorchflame had been buried this morning as is vigil was longer than most, and ever since every cat has been offering to hunt for me and take over my duties so I can rest.

Though I appreciated their offers I insisted I do it myself because I didn't want to stay in camp and mope all day. I didn't think Bramblestar would have let me come to the gathering had I not insisted. I had to talk to Nightfang and even though he thought we weren't meant to be together because of what happened the other night, I knew that once I told him about my dream with Bluestar he would understand.

I felt a swirling in my stomach as the kits stirred at their fathers name and my love for my unborn kits grew. When we returned the moon bright in the sky, its glow stirring my primal urges to hunt and then I let out a huge yawn. "That's the old Morningdew I know." Ivypool joked as went moved to the warriors den where we were greeted with the restful noise of our clan mates. Some space had been cleared out since Cloudtail and Brightheart had moved to the elders den.

Even though I was tired I couldn't sleep, not with my thoughts racing between Nightfang and our future, or lack of one and the kits. I wondered what they looked like and what their names will be, I want to name on after Scorchflame. Maybe he will see my offering and hear my apologies and be able to rest peacefully. I must have dozed off because I was awoken by the songs of the early birds.

I crawled out of the den before I stretched my stiff limbs. Judging by the color of the sky I was about to be late for my meeting with Nightfang. Pushing myself into a brisk run I made my way through the forest and didn't stop until I could see the rocky slope in the distance. Bunching my haunches for the jump I went skyward and grasped the stone in my claws, then a sudden cramp in my stomach caused me to freeze in pain. Loosing my momentum I began to slide backwards, I let out a frustrated yowl but a black blur filled my vision and I felt Nightfangs teeth grab my neck. He was surprisingly gentle considering all that occurred I was relieved to see some form of affection from him. His eyes blazed orange as he flicked is tail in annoyance, "Why didn't you just wait down there? I always help you up the slope, you could have gotten hurt." Normally I would be offended that he doubted my skill but all I could do was chuckle at how mature he sounded.

"Well don't you sound like a grumpy elder." I joked unable to hide my chuckle. His eyes softened a bit and if I wasn't mistaken I saw a hint of a smile. Regaining his composure he spoke firmly, "Alright, I intend to listen to you but as I said last night I cant continue our relationship. I am Windclans deputy now." I rolled my eyes as I always did when he brought up the fact that he felt guilty for loving me.

Remembering why he was mad in the first place I took a deep breath and began my story.

"Ok ill start from the beginning. Scorchflame and I grew up in the nursery together, we were the only kits in our litters so we were very close. I knew Scorchflame favored me early into our training but when I met you I couldn't picture us together at all."

Nightfang listened intently as I continued.

"Back then I didn't think anything would have come between us so I encouraged Scorchflame that we may be more that friends. He asked me to be his mate the afternoon before we confessed our love.

Nightfangs mouth began to curl in a snarl so I had to speak quickly,

"Its not what you think, I wasn't even paying attention to him when he asked because all I could think about was you and how amazing you are. I said yes to his question without even really knowing what he said. I wanted to break up with Scorchflame but he was so excited and so was the clan and I didn't want to embarrass him in front of every cat and days turned to weeks, which turned into years." I sighed heavily,

"He was always so busy with patrols and battles training, he practically followed Bramblestar where ever he went and the times I could get alone with him he would go on about how happy he was and how good we were together and that I am the only one who can truly understand him. I just got cotton mouthed every time I wanted to say something so I just kept the distance as much as I could. I only wanted to be with you Nightfang."

Nightfangs expression dimmed to a sympathetic understanding and he let out a large sigh of relief. "I was so worried that our years together were a lie. That you were just using me for companionship." He whispered and I could see his eye glaze with tears. I pressed my head deep into his lean chest, "Never you mouse brain, I love you more than my own life." I breathed and he began to purr loudly, we stay silent a moment just embracing each other. He finally pulled away a hairs length and I looked up into those harvest moon eyes that finally filled with the love and compassion he had shown me all these years.

I could tell he could see the same in my eyes because he pressed his nose against mine and between purrs and rubs the morning sun peaked over the trees and shown down on us. "Oh Morningdew, I am sorry for the way I acted. Im sorry for what happened to Scorchflame, I didn't want to kill him. You know that right?" he asked breathing into my neck and I nodded in return.

"But Morningdew, I am still the deputy of Windclan. Onestar wont choose any other cat for the position and I fear that Starclan will not except me as the future leader if we remain together." his worried tone almost made me cry, then it dawned on me that I needed to tell him about Bluestar.

"Nightfang, Thunderclans past leader, Bluestar, came to me in a dream and told me that she had taken and mate and had kits with a cat from Riverclan. Don't you see, she still became leader even though she broke the warrior code! You can still be with me and become leader." He didn't look convinced in fact he looked even more worried,

"But how? Starcla-"

"Starclan and the warrior code only asks for you to be the best warrior you can and defend your clan to the death. You can put your heart and soul into your duties and leadership and still love me. Even if its in secret, every cat is entitled to a secret." I said looking at him pleading for him to let go of his pride and just except that he loved a cat from another clan and that it doesn't make him a bad warrior.

"Please Nightfang, for the kits." His head shot up as if he forgot that I was expecting his progeny. "The kits, what are we going to do about the kits? Will I even get to meet them?" he fired the questions at me and I broke out into a laugh,

"Of course you will meet them. That's the decision I made, I want us to stay together and raise our family in the same way we have been keeping our relationship strong." I said and his mouth dropped, "What! How will you be able to sneak them here? Wont they be angry that their father is a warrior from a different clan? wont they tell!?"

"I will wait until they are older to travel, they will love you because I love you and no they wont." I said with a shrug and he shook his head as if to erase my crazy plan, "But your clan thinks they are Scorchflames, do you plan to tell your clan about us?"

"I don't want to besmirch Scorchflames name in the minds of my clan, if they want to believe they are his then I wont argue."

"So you will tell our kits that Scorchflame isn't their real father but I am and to go ahead and let all of Thunderclan believe the lie, not to tell any cat the truth and go through their lives as normal? You believe they will go along with that?" he burst his tone increasing in a panic,

"Yes" I said boldly and he just stared at me like I just grew wings and another tail.

"Morningdew, you cant be serious." He laughed and when I didn't change my expression he began to pace. I heard him muttering under his breath as he paced, "Wont work", "No way", "We will get caught." And after a moment the mutters changed to, "Well maybe if", "I could teach them how to", "Starclan knows about us." He stopped suddenly and he raised his head into the sunlight and took a long deep breath,

"I cant believe I am saying this but it might work."

I almost burst out of my skin, "Really, you want to try!?" he slowly nodded his head. I crushed myself into him so hard I thought he would fall over the edge. "You'll see Nightfang, we will be the happy family we both dreamed about."

 ** _Nightfang_**

"Whoo the summer sure is going by fast, can you believe leaf fall is right around the tree trunk?" Hawkberry said as we did dawn patrol. "Yeah, its crazy." I said looking at a nearby tree whos leaves were already beginning to change color. I suppressed the urge to yawn, Morningdew and I had spent the night together and I barley had enough to sneak back into camp before dawn to set up the patrols.

She was getting very plump now and we suspected she would give birth any time. But because of this she has been having a hard time getting out of camp without being hounded by warriors telling her to rest. However she was able to come last night and with any luck we will be meeting tonight as well.

I wasn't sure about her plan at first but we spent the whole summer planning out how we were going to include kits in our relationship and even though I was still worried, I began to believe we could make this work. Morningdew will give birth in her nursery and will notify me as soon as the kits are old enough to travel. I had planned to ask Onestar if I could offer my congratulations to her, seeing as how I helped her and Scorchflame I thought it would be nice to greet his kits.

I had to plan my request better or he might get suspicious but I didn't think I could wait until they were old enough to walk to meet them. Hawkberry and Windybird were also expecting their second litter and despite pressure from them and my parents I haven't taken a mate. "I cant believe you don't have any interest at all at taking a mate. Your not getting younger you know." Hawkberry teased, "I am just not ready for a family." I shoved back and Weaselfur and Crowfeather snickered at our antics.

Despite my words I was actually very nervous about my kits, what if they didn't except me as their father? What if Morningdew is wrong and they wont keep quiet? These thoughts made my stomach churn and I spent the rest of the patrol in silence. The rest of the day was nothing but patrols and meetings, normally I enjoy my duties as deputy but lately all I could think about was my kits.

Heathertail and Breezepelt offered to share a rabbit they caught and though the rabbit was large, I couldn't stomach more than a few bites. "Is something wrong Nightfang?" Heathertail asked looking at me with concern, "Nonsense, he is probably just thinking about new battle moves." Breezepelt cut in getting a stern look from my mother.

"Im fine mother, just a bit tired." I said faking a yawn to prove my point. A wheezing cough filled the camp and we looked to where Kestrelflight and Featherpool were frantically trying to calm Harespring down. My temporary post seemed to be a permanent one as Haresprings condition worsened. Kestrelflight has been doing everything he can to ease the coughing but nothing helped, we worried now that it would develop an infection in the winter.

"Poor Harespring, Onestar must be very concerned. They are old friends you know." Heathertail said, "He shouldn't be, Nightfang is a better deputy anyway." Breezepelt snorted. "How can you say such a thing Breezepelt, Harespring was a fine deputy." I began to slink away as they got into another heated argument and decided to take a walk before meeting with Morningdew. The sunset was beautiful in Windclan, the wide open fields made the oranges and reds and purples span as far as the eye could see.

I took a deep relaxing breath and just enjoyed the quiet. I pictured me teaching my kits how to hunt rabbits and use their tails to make tight turns. I even hoped that someday maybe they could meet my clan outside of the gathering but even I knew that wouldn't work. Either way I was just happy I would get to see them at all.

At the mouth of the cave I decided to tidy up a bit, Morningdews belly was large and she dragged it through the ground leaving trails where ever she moved. I also fixed our nest up a bit, all summer we brought in new feathers and moss and Morningdew even found some cedar tree bark and sticks from a tree that fell during a harsh summer storm.

I got so preoccupied that I didn't realize the time until I herd Morningdews mew. I jumped down to greet her, "Hello love." I said touching my nose to hers, she returned the gesture with a purr. "Hello my big important deputy." She seemed a bit tired already and even though I was full of energy I was ready to watch over her as she slept, "Are you feeling alright? Are you hungry?" I asked guiding her up the slope carefully, her belly large and firm I could hear the kits moving inside. "No, I mean yes, I am fine." She gasped as we made it to the top. She needed to rest minute before she could walk to the cave, I let her lean on me for support.

"How was your day." She asked settling into the freshly made nest, cuddling up behind her I told her about patrols and Hawkberry's new litter that was on its way, "I was there for the birth of his first litter, they were so fuzzy and playful. You know they consider me their uncle? Hawkberry insisted I be there since I was his best friend." I chuckled remembering last winter when his first litter was born. They were all apprentices now and Windybird was more than happy to have another.

"A queens duty is to provide warriors." She would say, and she was a fine mother. Patient and loving it seemed Windclan had a new Nursing Queen. Morningdew seized up and she cringed in pain, "Morningdew!"

"Its alright Nightfang, its just a little cramp. Iv had them my whole pregnancy, Leafpool says they are normal." She tried to smile but I could tell something wasn't right. I began to lick her ears in an attempt to distract her from the pain but before long she cried as another cramp came. "Nightfang, I think the kits are coming." She panted right before another cringe of pain caused tears to brim her eyes.

"What! Now, here? Oh Starclan." I yowled, I couldn't grab a medicine cat or our whole plan would be ruined, I looked around the den and didn't see anything that would help ease the pain. Starclan we didn't prepare for this, we weren't supposed to have the kits here! "What do I do Morningdew, I don't know-"

She cried out in pain again and my heart broke seeing her like this. "Theres nothing we can do now, these kits are coming now." She gasped and gave a hard push, nothing. I bent over the rub her lower back the way I saw Featherpool do with Windybird, I could smell blood coming from her efforts and my heart raced with fear, "Are you alright?" I gasped

"No, Im not alright you idiot." She growled giving another long push, I could feel a small lump moving along her body and I jumped behind her to see a small tail emerging, "I think its almost out Morningdew, can you push again?" she was breathing hard and with one more deep breath she gave another push, and right before me lay a wiggling, squealing kit. I was full of shock, excitement, terror, and love as I froze at the sight of my first born.

"Don't just stand there silly, we have to clean it and-" she was interrupted by another contraction and I knew the next kit would come any second. I hurried to my kit and licked it dry, "It's a boy Morningdew, our son." I whispered almost breathless as our son crawled at the ground at the scent of milk. I nudged him closer to Morningdew so she could see him, she smiled at him giving him a loving lick and the love in her eyes made them glow. The introduction was short lived as she went into another contraction, breathing hard she pushed and I moved back behind her so I could see to our next kit. This one was a larger kit, also a tom and it took me a little longer to clean the birth from him. He also squealed and wiggled and I looked to my mate to show her our second son, "Hes beautiful." She panted, her voice was shallow now and her eyes heavy.

I nudged our two sons closer together and rubbed my head with hers, it was damp with sweat. "You did amazing." I breathed, "Its not over yet, I can feel another one." She panted and in preparation for another contraction she braced her limbs. I began to rub her belly this time as gently as I could and soon I felt the same small lump pass through her, "Almost there my love, just one more push." I encouraged and with one more yowl she pushed and out came our last kit and the rest of the birth.

I picked it up and moved it away from the ruined bedding so I could clean her properly. A she kit this time I licked her clean and though she didn't squeal like her brothers, she snorted and wiggled vigorously, "Hold on little one, I havnt finished yet." I chuckled licking her neck and belly, she finally let out a frustrated squeak as I kept her from finding milk. Smiling bigger than I have my whole life I let her crawl to her mothers warm belly. Morningdew was panting so hard I was worried she couldn't breath but after a second her breathing slowed and became deep and even.

"Morningdew, you did it, our kits are here."


	16. Aftermath

Nightfang

"Morningdew, look at them! Look at our beautiful family." I cooed nosing each of my kits, the darkness of the cave made it difficult to see their colors but I didn't care what they looked like, they were mine. Morningdew lifted her head weakly to see the three hungry bundles at her belly.

I jumped behind her and propped her up on my side so she didn't have to strain herself, she had done so much already. "Oh Nightfang, they are even more perfect than I could have ever dreamed of." She whispered licking each one on the head. She lay her head on my shoulder and I licked her ears lovingly, "You were amazing my love, I have never seen such strength."

My grooming had relaxed her so much that I could hear tiny snores as she finally gave in to her exhaustion. She was so beautiful even when she slept, I hoped all of our kits carried her beauty and grace. One of the toms gave a squeal as the little she kit climbed over top of him for better access to Morningdew's milk. I felt a loud purr in my throat at how feisty my daughter was already, "We will have our work cut out with that one wont we?" I said aloud even though I knew Morningdew wouldn't respond.

At that instant I had the strangest urge hit me, "Hunt, I need to hunt." It said and in little more than a second it became an impulse that vibrated from my tail to my claws. I had to find food for them, Morningdew needed to make milk so our kits can stay healthy. Making sure I didn't disturb my family I crept outside into the cool moonlit night, judging by how high it stood in the sky I had a bit of time before the sun rose.

Even though I hadn't slept for a full day at least I had more energy than I when I was an apprentice, I stalked through the moor as quiet as a owl in search for the perfect meal for my mate. There was a mouse eating wheat that was painfully ignorant of my approach but it was too small, Morningdew needed more than that. A few breaths later I spotted a mole digging its new hole for the winter and once again I judged it unworthy. Finally after an hour of searching I found a young rabbit cleaning itself in the cover of the tall grass, it may be safe from hunting owls but not from Windclan's swiftest and stealthiest hunter.

Morningdew was curled around our kits, who were sleeping now and she let a low hiss at my approach. "Its just me love, I brought you something to eat." I nudged the rabbit through the shallow opening and clawed the side, letting the fresh blood and rich scent of meat reassure her that I was no threat.

She curled her tail a bit tighter around the kits but her eyes were warm as I squeezed through with the rabbit leaving a trail behind me. I lay it at her paws and let she let out a mew of thanks before she bit ravenously into its haunch. I sat back and cleaned my paws and muzzle, giving her space to eat her meal.

"How are you feeling? Should I get you some water or any herbs? Maybe some more moss or feathers?" I asked, hoping my offering would be enough to make her happy. "I am fine, that rabbit tasted better than anything I have ever eaten." She purred and uncurled her tail from our kits who were piled onto one another, I could see their tiny faces with their shut eyes and closed ears. I bent over them sniffing each one, suddenly aware at how fragile they were and all the dangers that they could face.

"What should we name them?" she whispered.

I looked at our kits again, their markings were beginning to show as light filtered into our cave and I could now see the large tom had dark silver stripes and light gray fur in between, I bet his eyes would be as blue as his mothers.

"How about Silverkit for him." I suggested licking my sons back lovingly.

"I love it." She said nudging our second son who is all black from ears to tail except a splash of white on his muzzle as if he stuck it in snow. "Hmm, how about Ravenkit?" she said and the kit let out a low squeak at her prodding, "I think he likes it." I chuckled.

We turned our gaze to our daughter who was curled snuggly at Morningdew's belly as if she was guarding her food from her brothers, she was all black on top with a cute pink nose but when you reached her chest it turned white with tiny silver stripes on her paws and a long silver striped tail. "She is beautiful, I couldn't wish for a better litter." I said purring at them, "That's it, Wishkit." Morningdew said, her eyes lighting up at the name.

"Its perfect." I whispered and without realizing it I curled myself protectively around my kits, twining my tail with Morningdew's we sat in silence as we both shut out the world and now lived in one of our own making. One were we could be together without secrets and judgments, were we could raise our kits together and there were no rules or responsibilities to any cat other than each other.

I didn't want it to end, I nuzzled closer to Morningdew who looked at me with her eyes brimming with tears and in them I could tell she was wishing the same thing. A loud call of a morning bird reminded us that this dream had to end. "I cant stay here Nightfang, Thunderclan will be looking for me if they aren't already." She whispered and my claws unsheathed at the thought of any cat near my mate or my kits so soon after their birth.

"I can protect you Morningdew, you can stay here until the kits are big enough and then we can take them back to Wind-..I mean Thunderclan." I said with a hopeful tone but Morningdew shook her head slowly, "That's too risky, I couldn't let you exhaust yourself doing your deputy duties and taking care of us."

"I don't mind, I can do it for you and the kits."

Morningdew purred and touched her nose to mine, "If only it was so simple love." I rubbed my head with hers and the heat radiated from our bodies as we both fought back emotions neither of us could explain or control. "Take me a little past the border, there is a fallen log there that is mostly hollow, I can make it look like I had the kits there when the morning patrol arrives."

I hated the thought of moving my kits from their comfortable nest but I knew Morningdew was right, she couldn't stay here. "How will we move them?" I asked knowing that we could only carry one at a time, she nudged the kits a bit to see how asleep they were and none of them gave a single peep. "We can carry two with us and one on my back, probably Silverkit since he is the largest."

Slowly we picked each kit up and passed them down as slow and gently as we could to the ground below. Silverkit squealed as I placed him on the dewy, cool grass. "Its alright son, youll be warm again soon." I cooed trying to calm him as Morningdew slid down the slope with Wishkit in her jaws, we could hear Ravenkit mewing loudly in the cave as he noticed the absence of his mother and siblings. I bolted up the slope and licked him furiously, "I am here Ravenkit, I will always be here." I said between licks.

He stopped his cries as if he could hear my words though his ears were closed. I picked him up gently and met Morningdew below who was crouching over our kits. She helped me place Silverkit on my back and she kept her head close to my side to keep him safely in place as we crossed the border into Thunderclan territory.

The birds were alive with song now and the sky went from dark to light and my heart began to race, we were almost out of time the clans would be waking up now and beginning patrols. The fallen tree Morningdew mentioned was just up ahead and thank Starclan there was no sign of life in it. I placed our kits down on the soft wood and Morningdew scraped some moss from the trunk to dress them with to keep them warm.

I noticed she also carried some of the soiled feathers from our cave with her. "It will make it more convincing that I gave birth here." She said at my confused gaze, "The patrol will be along soon, you should go" her voice cracked with emotion and I saw concern in her eyes. "I will stay until the patrol arrives, I can say I herd you cry and helped you birth the kits."

She shook her head, "No, you have helped me too much already. They will surely get suspicious if you are here again." My heart sank, I knew she was right but I couldn't stand the thought of leaving her and the kits here with no protection. "Morningdew, I-"

"No Nightfang, it will be too risky. Besides you need to get your patrols started." She said firmly and curled up with our kits waiting for the morning patrol to pass by. I touched her nose with mine and we breathed in sync, saying everything and nothing as the moments ticked by. "I love you Morningdew." I whispered and shot of like a bolt of lighting, knowing that if I stayed a moment longer, I would never leave.

Morningdew

I felt more and more empty with every leap he took away from us, my heart begging to follow him no matter how insensible it was. Wishkit squealed as Silverkit rolled over onto her head. Momentarily distracted I purred as I nudged Silverkit off of her and pulled all of them to my belly for warmth.

I was tired, so tired. Nightfangs rabbit had given me the energy to make it here but my strength was beginning to wane and I realized how sore my body felt. I didn't have any of the pressure from my pregnant belly anymore but it was now replaced with a burning sensation and my lower half felt like it had been hit with a two leg monster. My kits seemed small now but giving birth to them felt like three adult foxes clawed their way out of my stomach.

Leafpool had warned that the first litter is always the hardest but I had no idea I would hurt so much afterward. The weight of my pain and heart ache from loosing Nightfangs comforting touch made me whimper. "Hey do you smell that?" Berrynose said through the brush

"Yeah, it smells like kits." Cinderheart said with a startled tone, I let out a yowl for help on in seconds Cinderheart, Berrynose, Whitewing, Bumblestripe and Ambermoon were all trying to shove themselves into the hollow tree trunk to help me and the kits back to camp. "Goodness Morningdew, what were you think leaving camp so close to kitting?" Cinderheart said as I leaned on her for support.

"I cant believe you kitted all by yourself! I could never have done it without Lefpools herbs." Whitewing said on my other side, I let out a shallow chuckle as I tried to play it off like it was no big deal but I was too tired. My kits wiggled and squealed as Bumblestripe and Ambermoon and Berrynose carried them by the scruff. They were already used to the smells of their parents and their scared mews tugged at my heart.

"Its ok kits, we are taking you to a nice warm den full of comfy bedding." Whitewing cooed but it didn't help. The whole clan was awoken by the commotion and Leafpool and Jayfeather ran to me, their mouths full of herbs and cobwebs. "Im fine really, just tired." I tried to say but the flood of warriors drowned me out.

Frostfeather and Fleetwhisker rushed to my side and asked me questions left and right, "Lets get you to the nursery." Frostfeather said nudging me to my paws, I was led to the nursery were Lilyheart lay sleeping, her belly almost bursting with Snowbushes next litter of kits.

"What is with all the racket. Oh, Morningdew are you alright." She gasped as Frostfeather pushed me down to a nest and my kits were placed one by one at my belly, who were now fully awake and hungry. "Let me check you over." Leafpool and Jayfeather sniffed me thoroughly and poked and prodded me in every sore place I had. Jayfeathers nose seized up and his eyes narrowed, "Whats wrong." Leafpool asked

"Nothing, I am going to get some poppy to help you sleep, you must be tired after such a long night." He said evenly and left the nursery, "I wonder what in his fur." Lilyheart said with a snort, my heart began to race a bit. Jayfeather had stronger senses than any cat in the forest, could he smell Nightfang on me? On the kits? "Well, aside from soreness do you feel any other pains?" Leafpool interrupted and I shook my head.

"Well you seem normal, I am surprised you did this on your own." She said making it sound more like a question than a observation. "Well it wasn't easy, but I didn't have much of a choice." I swallowed, the exhaustion and questions were making me irritated but Leafpool didn't press and when Jayfeather returned I licked up the poppy without protest. I saw them exchange a questioning glance as I began to slowly fall into unconsciousness.


	17. Wishkits Secret

**_Hey all! I am going on vacation tomorrow and I wont be back until Tuesday. I will post a new chapter Wednesday when I return. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Nightfang_**

My mind was racing faster than my legs as I ran full force back to camp. I couldn't believe the last few hours had even happened, I had a beautiful litter of kits and the most amazing mate a tom could ask for. I was a father, and I was determined to be the best I could be under the circumstances.

Breezepelt wasn't much of a father so much as he was a coach, even though I was deputy of Windclan I still had to endure his criticism. I wouldn't do that to my kits, I wanted to encourage them no matter what they chose to do and I wanted them to feel like they could confide in me even though I was from another clan.

Morningdew and I had discussed how the first meeting was going to happen but since very few things have worked out the way we both planned I was skeptical it would work, but we had to try.

"Nightfang there you are, on one of your morning runs eh?" Hawkberry remarked as I skidded through the entrance, almost running right into him. "Yeah, sorry I must have lost track of time." I gasped, centering my thoughts on todays patrols. "Right, where is Crowfeather, Gorsetail and Graycloud?"

"All here" he gestured to the morning patrol waiting a few tail lengths behind, waiting for me. I swallowed a lump of embarrassment but stood up straight with authority as I led the way to our south border. I enjoyed the cool morning air as it seeped through my fur and calmed my beating heart. Hawkberry stayed at my side while the others followed loosely behind, "Hey, whats up with your fur? It smells a little like Thunderclan?" he whispered low enough for the others not to hear.

I stiffened a bit but I was well practiced with not letting remarks about my scent or appearance disrupt my focus. "I was investigating their border this morning, I had noticed the faint scent of blood. When the trail stopped at their border I decided to sneak a little further to make sure no cat was hurt." Hawkberry let out a faint whistle of surprise, "Did you find anything?"

"The trail continued deeper into the forest and I didn't want to go to far past the border, I am sure they will take care of it."

"Wow, you have the skin of a hedgehog then because I wouldn't have stepped paw in there, Thunderclan is nasty about their borders. I hope you didn't leave any scent behind."

I gave him a disbelieving look, "I havnt been caught yet." He chuckled at that and we continued the border check. The rest of the morning was un eventful besides a small messenger party from Shadoclan led by Littlecloud. "Ah Nightfang, I hate to bother you so early but I was hoping Kestrelflight had some lavender I could barrow. It helps ease the tension in the lungs from coughs and I am completely out."

Tigerheart and Stoatfur where with him both looking alert and ready in case we turned him away. "I am sure he does, come we were just returning to camp. I would be happy to escort you." I stepped aside to let them pass, I could smell tension on the two warriors but Littlecloud seemed pleasantly aloof, not that I was surprised since medicine cats were aloud to communicate with each other despite borders.

Back at camp I could see warriors stiffen at their arrival but with a quick explanation to Onestar they were allowed in. Kestrelflight greeted Littlecloud kindly and they exchanged small talk as he asked Featherpool to gather some lavender. "Do you have another apprentice lined up?" Littlecloud looked thoughtful, "well maybe, Mosspaw seems to be interested in getting to know the herbs better but he is very clumsy and he has the attention span of a sparrow."

Kestrelflight looked sympathetic, all the clans had two medicine cats except Shadowclan and Littlecloud wasn't as young as he used to be, "Well I hope you find one soon." He said, Featherpool poked her head out of the den, "We are almost out of lavender here but I think we still have some growing in a patch not to far from here."

"Ill go help you get it." I burst in, Featherpool looked at me strangely, "Thank you for the offer but I can get it by myself."

"I know, I just wanted to make sure you don't get stuck in the brambles surrounding it. We cant afford to have any injuries so early in leaf bare." I pressed, the lavender patch was close to where Morningdew and I nested, I couldn't risk Featherpool finding anything out of place. "Er, ok if you want." She shrugged and I followed her out of camp while Littlecloud waited.

I pulled ahead of her to 'watch for brambles' while we slunk through the tall grass that was now turning brown and limp. "I can see why Harespring had a hard breathing out here in this jungle." Featherpool joked trying to shoo the grass from her face. I laughed at her quip but I was more focused on the surrounding area, I sniffed the air and could still pick up faint traces of Morningdews kitting,

"Do you smell something?" she asked looking at me, her faint green eyes questioning. "No, I was just keeping watch you know for hawks and stuff." I shrugged, "Well aren't you the precautious deputy, I bet your kits will be safer than an eagles eggs ." I turned to her, surprised by her statement,

"Kits, what do you mean?" I didn't mean to sound so defensive but I was a fool if I thought I could keep a medicine cat from identifying a nearby birth. She laughed at my expression, "I was only kidding Nightfang, every cat knows your true love is the clan." I relaxed and tried to laugh at her joke but couldn't. she picked her way through the brambles I pulled aside for her and she began to delicately pluck the fragrant herbs from the ground.

Soon she had a large pile and gestured for me to help her carry it. The rich scent tickled my nose but I felt relaxed and our walk back to camp was pleasant. Kestrelflight divided up the bundle and gave Littlecloud a healthy bundle which Tigerheart and Stoatfur carried. As I escorted them back to the border Littlecloud sniffed my shoulder curiously,

"is something wrong?" I asked, "Oh nothing lad, I congratulate you on your new litter." My heart thudded in my chest, how did he know?

"I am sure your clan mates are proud." He added as he crossed the border back to Shadowclan without another word. He must have thought my mate was in the nursery I calmed myself but the sudden realization that my morning run didn't get the smell of the birth from my fur made me antsy. How many others could smell Thunderclan or kits on me?

Taking precautions I went back to the lavender patch and rolled in it until even I couldn't stand the smell. Surely this would take care of any left over scent I prayed, I took a quick look at my claws for any other sign of Morningdew when a raven perched on a nearby holly bush. I was surprised at how close he was to me until I realized he must not have seen me, unable to fight the urge to hunt I stalked up close to the bush and was just about to pounce but I got caught in a tight strand of holly leaves. The results rustle startled the raven and it flew off, "Rats" I hissed, I didn't loose prey often but when I did it was because of a sloppy mistake.

A black feather dangled down to the base of the bush where I was pulling myself free. It was long and sleek, no ripples or imperfections, "Odd, that looks like a new feather, how did it fall off so easily?" I wondered aloud but the answer I got was a small breeze through the grass. Then an idea struck me, I didn't know when I could see Morningdew or the kits again so maybe I can leave her a small message, just to let her know I am thinking about them.

I picked up the feather and pulled some lavender stems from the pile, Morningdew liked lavender and the feather could be a present for Ravenkit, I wondered what I could get for Silverkit and Wishkit but didn't have much luck. Nudging the stones over my gift I rolled around to cover them with my scent, I hoped Morningdew would find them soon.

With a longing look into the forest I imagined my family, my kits fuzzy faces and my mates heart stopping gaze. I wished I could go see them, think of any reason to check on them but my paws stayed rooted to the ground, Starclan curse these rules a family should stay together no matter what. I sighed in frustration and headed back to camp, Onestar was going to appoint new apprentices today and I still had a hunting patrol to lead. Luckily my other duties would distract me from the pain I felt.

 ** _Morningdew_**

"Momma, Momma I can see you! I can see you!" Silverkit cheered, jumping on my head, which made me grudgingly open my eyes. "Look Mamma Look!" he squeaked shoving his face into mine, it took me a second to focus my gaze on my son and immediately my heart beat like a humming birds wings, blue his eyes were blue! Just like mine, "They are beautiful dear." I yawned, hoping my son didn't notice my sudden relief.

"Ravenkit, Wishkit wake up, we can see now!" he continued to gush, now focusing his limitless energy on his brother and sister, I turned my head to look at my other two kits, hoping that their eyes were also blue like mine. It hadn't occurred to me how much of their father they had inherited until they started to get bigger, Silverkit was large and had longer fur, just like my father so I could pass him off as Scorchflames son. Ravenkit had long legs and his fur was sleek and polished like Nightfang's, perfect for maneuvering the moors I imagine but hopefully I can teach him to do the same in the trees and my clan will think he got that from me.

"Mamma, look Ravenkit can see too!" Silverkit chirped rolling Ravenkit over who squeaked, "Get off Silverkit." He shifted quickly and stood on shaky paws and soon stumbled back into my side. I purred at his attempt, the kits had begun to try using their legs but so far only Silverkit had begun to stand and walk, "A natural warrior, just like his father." Rosepetal said, she loved to fawn over her grandkits.

Ravenkit let out a frustrated snort and used me as leverage to try standing on his back legs, I saw his eyes and thank star clan they were also blue. Silver and Ravenkits play had woken Wishkit who groaned at the disruption, her white striped paws stretched and her black head swiveled around to hiss at her brothers, "Why do you two have to be so loud? I was dreaming about the forest momma told us about."

"Can you see Wishkit? Look, me and Ravenkit can!" Silverkit asked not deterred by her rudeness. Wishkit rubbed her eyes with a paw and much to her frustration they didn't open. "I cant see, why cant I see?" she began to cry and I had to cradle her in my tail, "Hush my sweet one, its alright." I licked her face but it didn't seem to calm her, "Its not fine, I cant see."

"Not every kit opens their eyes at the same time. I didn't open my eyes until I was over 10 days old." I said reassuringly and that seemed to work a bit, she shoved her face into my fur and I could feel little hiccups as she pouted but they quickly turned to snores as she feel back asleep. I hushed Ravenkit and Silverkit as to not disturb Lilyheart who had just given birth three nights before. Her litter of two, Mudkit who was a light brown and white tom and Sweetkit who was a light ginger tabby she kit.

"Why cant Wishkit see?" Silverkit whispered, "Yeah, what if she cant see!" Ravenkit whispered his tone worried. "Enough of that kits, don't worry your sister. She will open her eyes when Starclan chooses she is ready." I said curling them closer to my belly and they quickly fell into silence as they ate. I looked at Wishkit again and I couldn't help but notice how different she was from her brothers. While Ravenkit was sleek and Silverkit large she was small, lean and skinny despite how much she ate. Leafpool said she was healthy but I hated to see how small she was. She was feisty and kept up with her brothers and that gave me hope that she wouldn't let herself be mocked for her size.

I looked at her fur again and though a black and white cat isn't odd in any clan but her markings were different. Her whole head and back were as black as Nightfangs but once you reached her tail and chest she changed to snow white with light silver stripes on her tail and paws like me, there wasn't anything about her that I could compare to Scorchflame at all. I had only hoped no one would question their lineage as they grew older.

Through out the day we were visited by many cats who wanted to welcome the new kits to Thunderclan. While most of them had already welcomed mine, they continued to pay them attention. "Your father would be so proud of his kits." Berrynose would say every time he stopped by. I knew him and Scorchflame were close friends and he blamed himself for his death as it was him who insisted he follow me into the storm. He must be trying to repay him by watching over his kits, he brought me food everyday and told the kits how wonderful Scorchflame was.

"You'll will be just like him, I can already tell. Your mother will teach you how to be cunning but I will teach you how to be strong." Berrynose boasted, and Ravenkit and Silverkits eyes widened with anticipation. "What did Scorchflame do?" they would ask and Berrynose would regale them with his many accomplishments as if he had accomplished them all on his own. "The whole clan worked together to support him Berrynose, he didn't do them single pawed." I cut in,

"Yeah but Scorchflame thought them up! I don't think any cat could come up with a strategy quite like him." I rolled my eyes but didn't try to argue. Wishkit listened intently, her little ears straining toward Berrynose and while she couldn't see him her face was angled right at him.

As the kits slept I crept out of the nursery to stretch my legs. Lilyheart didn't mind keeping an eye on them so I decided to go out of camp. The wind blew through the trees, rustling the fallen leaves in a flurry of colors. The trees were mostly bare now and I could almost see my breath despite the setting sun, my limbs felt stiff and unused as I walked a small circle around our camp. I didn't want to stray to far from my kits, not that I was worried about them but because some instinct inside told me to stay close, no matter what.

I stopped at the trail I usually took to meet Nightfang and my heart beat loudly in my ears. I missed him, it had been more than a week since our kits were born and it hurt to think about how he must feel being so far from us. My paws took me a little further down the path and I could see the border on the horizon, my eye sight strained to see the vast plain of Windclan territory and more importantly the familiar black shadow of my mate and his burning amber gaze. The wind blew their scent and I could tell that they had been by recently to re mark their border. I searched the scents and I located the familiar heather on Nightfang's pelt. There was also another scent I knew well, lavender. I walked a bit further and saw several steams of the herb lying slightly exposed under the stones we used to signal our meetings.

I pushed the pebbles aside and found a black ravens feather, and two steams of lavender both in perfect condition. I could smell Nightfang on the stones and on the tokens, he must have left these for my nest and as a gift for our kits. My eyes welled with tears at the beautiful gesture, "Oh Nightfang." I whimpered.

I searched the nearby woods and was able to find a leaf that was beginning to glaze with a silver frost, a late blooming dandelion and several pigeon feathers that I rolled in to cover with my scent. I wanted to take them back to camp so the kits could roll in them too, Nightfang would love that. I carried the bundle in my teeth and paced quickly back to camp, when I returned I found my father, mother, Leafpool and Snowbush surrounding the nursery,

"Whats going on?" I asked, my voice muffled by the feathers. They all turned to me,

"Oh my, that is an odd color." Fleetwhisker said.

"I don't remember Scorchflame looking like that." Frostfeather said.

"Maybe they will lighten up, all kits eyes change over time." Snowbush added,

I pushed passed them to see what they were talking about and saw Leafpool looking intently at Wishkit, she turned at my approach and squeaked cheerfully, "Mama my eyes opened are they pretty?"

My heart froze and the feathers fell from my open jaws, amber her eyes were the same deep amber as Nightfang, her true father.


	18. Gossip

**_Morningdew_**

"Mama whats wrong? Don't you like them?" Wishkit whined.

"Of course she does dear." Frostfeather answered giving her grandkit a comforting lick. Wishkit rubbed against her leg and bounced around with her brothers who were in a uproar about their new found eye sight. "When are we going to get to see the forest?", "Can we meet Bramblestar?", "I want to learn to hunt".

I moved to our nest and dropped the feather and lavender Nightfang left and turned to my parents, "Thank you for checking up on the kits but I am sure they are tired and hungry." I let my voice trail off, hoping they would get the hint and thankfully they did, Snowbush went to bring Lilyheart a mouse, I let out a long sigh as I moved to pick up the bundle I dropped.

"What is that mama?" Raven kit said jumping between my legs, almost making me trip. I held back a hiss of annoyance, they are still young and I had to be patient in the same way I was during training and critiquing new moves and strategies. I put the feather, dandelion, and leaf into our nest,

"Come see and I will tell you." I whispered so Lilyheart wouldn't over hear. Not that she was paying attention to any cat other than her kits who were also beginning to grow rapidly. The kits scooted closer to see what I brought, "Smell them first, tell me what you think they are." I asked

Silverkit pushed past his siblings to be the first to try, "The fuzzy thing smells sweet like a flower, is it a lily like Lilyheart?" he chirped "Its not a lily but it is a flower, its called a dandelion and they bloom in early spring all trough the summer and early fall, which is what time of the year it is now." Wishkit jumped on the leaf, leaving a tiny foot print in the frost. "That's cold and wet, is it snow?"

"Its frost, and the leaf it is on is a oak tree leaf, we have many of those in our territory." Ravenkit studied the leaf with surprising intent for a kit so young, "This smells musky, like our bedding after a few days, we don't grow feathers do we?" Wishkit and Silverkit exchanged gleeful looks, "I want to fly!", "I bet I get my wings first!" they argued,

"No no loves, we don't grow wings but this is a feather from a bird a raven to be more precise." I said putting a paw between my bickering kits. "A raven! Like me!" Ravenkit bounced and looked at the feather and then himself like he believed he really was going to turn into a bird.

"What else do you smell?"

they all took deep sniffs from each item and racked their brains for an answer. "I do smell an different smell, like one of us but not one of us." Ravenkit said finally, "Yeah that's what I smell another cat!" Silverkit burst like he was the first one to name the scent. "It doesn't smell like us though, so is it really another cat?" Wishkit said tilting her head to the side. I purred at my kits, how smart they were already! Nightfang will be so proud of his progeny. I bent my head low and whispered,

"It is another cat you are right but it isn't a Thunderclan cat, it's the scent of Windclan." Their eyes grew wide, "Windclan! Who are they?" Wishkit said loudly making Lilyheart look up from her preening, "Oh what curious little doves they are" she purred,

"Windclan are our enemies, we have to make sure they don't invade our territory just like the other clans." She said and my kits attention quickly turned to her, "Other clans? There are more like us!?" Ravenkit asked, "Enemies? What is a enemy?" Silverkit asked pushing ahead of his brother, "Who are the other clans?" Wishkit bounced.

"One at a time dears. There are three other clans besides ours, Riverclan live by the lake and swim like fish, Shadowclan lives in the forest near us but their area is swampy and full of annoying pine needles, and Windclan live on the moors that have grass taller than a dog and run faster than the rabbits they hunt." She went on, "They are all our enemies, which means they will hurt us if we go outside of our borders, we have to protect our home and they will take our food and our herbs and anything else if they cross them, that's why we have warriors to protect us."

The kits were enthralled with her story but I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach, I didn't want them to think of the other clans as enemies, especially Windclan but how could I teach them the warrior code properly if treating the other clans like enemies was what was preached? Lilyheart continues to tell them about what a warrior was and going through all the positions our clan held. They fired question after question at her and she was so patient with them.

"Alright kits lets leave Lilyheart to tend to her own kits. Come back here so we can finish this lesson before you forget what we talked about." I said nudging them back to our nest, "I want to be a warrior! Ill be the best one!" Silverkit said, "Youll be the loudest one" Wishkit teased and Silverkit bounced on top of her, knocking into Ravenkit and they were quickly in bundle of play fighting, Silverkit winning easily because of his size. I let out another big sigh, they were still kits after all.

 ** _Nightfang_**

"That was a good try but your putting too much weight onto your right side which is making your turns sloppy." I said calmly looking at Lemonpaw who was gasping for breath after her attempt at the rabbit dash. "Ok, let me try again." She said jumping up like a hare despite the fact she had done it a dosent times already. "Why don't we take a break, you are getting frustrated and you wont get better that way." I said stepping in front of her, her honey colored eyes burned with determination. "I want to get it right! My father said you perfected this move on your first day and this has already been my third day trying it!" she pushed past me and got into position at the front of the boulders. I sighed at my apprentice, I respected her spirit but her stubbornness was going to be hard to break through. I requested her as my apprentice from Onestar hoping she would keep my busy enough to not think about my kits and Morningdew all day. It was working, sort of.

As Lemonpaw dived between the rocks I still saw the extra weight on her right side and her turns were still wider than they needed to be. Emberfoot told me she would be a tough nut to crack and he was not kidding, "I know its your instinct to put weight onto your opposite leg when turning but you have to ignore it, your tail will balance you and keep you from crashing remember?" I said when she finished and she let out a hiss and I knew she was about to get into a fit like she always did when she wasn't perfect. "Alright Lemonpaw, you are an apprentice you know, learning is your job so stop letting your temper control your emotions. A Windclan warrior needs to be calm and relaxed like the flowing grass in breeze, adaptable and unbreakable." I said proudly, repeating the words Onestar spoke at her naming ceremony.

Her shoulders slumped as she gave into her exhaustion, "Its alright Lemonpaw, you'll get it. Go back to camp and rest, Pumpkinpaw will be waiting for you to help her with the elders den." She brightened a little at her sisters name and took off, I watched go proudly her delicate frame weaving through the grass like a snake.

I had been training her over a week and she was doing very well, my gaze drifted up to the sky and remembered the gathering was tonight and that my kits names would be announced, or Scorchflames technically. I growled low at the thought but I knew this would keep Morningdew and I relationship a secret.

"Nightfang!" Hawkwing called bounding up were Lemonpaw had disappeared. "Lets go hunting," I turned to my friend, his cheerful expression lightening my mood. "Yeah sure, we haven't been in a long time."

I was glad he found me, the hunting helped stretch my limbs and hone my concentration. By the end of the trip we had caught two rabbits and a mouse, "Wanna share the rabbit?" Hawkwing said gesturing to a nearby rock, I nodded the rabbit hanging limply in my jaws. "So how have you been? I haven't spoken to you much since you became deputy." He said biting into the rabbits haunch, "Busy, very busy. Onestar keeps me running with new patrols and border meetings. Riverclan has a hard time this summer with the draught and have been pushing the borders."

"Yeah I heard about that, did you ever find out the blood trail thing you followed a few weeks ago?" I shook my head and he shrugged, "Odd thing that. Maybe Bramblestar will say something tonight. I heard that Morningdews kits were born, it's a shame what happened to her mate."

"How did you hear about that?" I asked surprised that I hadn't heard the news either, "Leafpool stopped by Kestrelflights den the other day looking for marigold, and I heard them talking about it." He said his mouth full of rabbit. I must have been out on patrol then, "Well we should get back, we need to leave soon and Onestar and I need to discuss who is going."

"Shadowclan is doing well, I am proud to say we have bore three new litters this moon and our clan is bigger than ever." Rowanclaw boasted, ever since Crowfrosts rebellion ended Shadowclan has been having kits left and right, other than that there was little news discussed that was relevant. Onestar said something to Riverclan about the border crossing and they insisted they didn't need our rabbits. I rolled my eyes, everycat knew they were having problems with the lake but we have been mostly at peace these past seasons and no cat wanted that to end.

"Thunderclan has exciting news." Bramblestar said after Mistystar stepped down, my ears perked immedietly, "We have two new litters to announce. Lilyheart has given birth to two strong kits Mudkit and Sweetkit. Morningdew has also blessed us with three healthy kits, Wishkit, Rvaenkit, and Silverkit." I herd yowls of glee from the cats below and I couldn't help swell with pride at the announcement of my kits.

I tried to locate Ivypool after the gathering ended but she didn't appear to be here tonight, "Looking for some cat?" I suspicious mew made me turn to see the glazed blind eyes of Jayfeather. "Uh, yes is Ivypool here?"

Leafpool stepped up behind him, "No she isn't, why do you ask?" I didn't like their gazes, they looked oddly cold for a medicine cat. "Well, I wanted to ask her to send my congratulations to Morningdew and her litter, I am sure Scorchflame would be proud."

"We will tell her. That's considerate of you Nightfang." Jayfeather said evenly and pushed passed me, sniffing my shoulder lightly, "Hmm, we smell a lot of lavender around our territory, its odd sense we don't usually grow any near your border." A small spark of panic rose in my throat but he didn't say anything else and Leafpool and he went to join Thunderclan.

I swallowed hard but decided to let it go, im sure it was just a passing comment or something. Surely the smell of the kits and Morningdew had gone by now but I kept rolling in lavender to make sure. As I made my way to my over to where my clan was gathering I over heard a Thunderclan and Riverclan conversation, "Yes, that's what I said, one of Morningdews kits has the strangest color eyes. They are like a dark orange or something" One said, "Well that's not all that strange, maybe a family member had that color and it passed on, my sisters litter all had different eyes." The other said.

"That's the thing though, the only cat who had eye similar was Tigerstar, even Bramblestars eyes aren't the same shade." A collective gasp, "Do you think they are his kin?"

"I doubt it, how could they be? Squirrleflight and Bramblestars kits have all been well mannered, Tawnypelts kits are the same. It cant mean anything."

"I don't know, my mother always told me that a cats intent can be read through the eyes. If one has dark eyes like him I bet it will turn out to be nasty."

I began to bristle, no kit of mine would be insulted like that, "Don't talk about things you know nothing about!" I hissed violently, they all looked at me surprised as if they didn't even know I was there.

"Nightfang, we were only just-"

"He is right, no cat should be judged by their appearance, only their actions!" Lemonpaw said coming up behind me, her gold tabby pelt standing out in the moonlight. The cats looked ashamed for being caught gossiping, whispering apologies they broke up and joined their clans.

"What a bunch of hens." Lemonpaw snorted, "Thank you for stepping in." I chuckled, "Did you learn anything tonight?" I asked as we walked sided by side, "Not really, all the other clans are so…so…boastful. Riverclan went on about a new way to catch fish. Shadowclan chased of a fox, Thunderclan even said they found a new herb to cure heart trouble!"

"That's the way clans are, that's why we have gatherings to share news."

"Eh, I don't care for it, its not like they did anything special. They act like they did it each single pawed."

"Your only jelouse because you couldn't boast about perfecting the rabbit dash" I joked batting her ear with my tail, she let out a mock hiss and jumped in return but I dodged easily. "Looks like we need to work on your countering too." And we walked back to camp discussing training and for once in a long time, I didn't feel so alone without Morningdew by my side.


	19. Family Reunion

**_Morningdew_**

"Oh my, they are getting so big!" Daisy purred looking at the kits while they slept. "Shh, I don't want to wake them." I whispered and she gave an apologetic look, the kits had been up since sunrise and the night before they stayed up till the moon was half way in the sky. Starclan I was exhausted, they were 5 weeks old now and despite all the help I was getting from my parents and the clan I still felt like I was crawling up a steep mountain with three boulders attached to my legs.

"I think they will be asleep for a while. Im going to stretch my legs." I said with a yawn, Daisy curled up with the kits while I eagerly bounced out of camp. Batfang and Skytail met me at the entrance with a smile, "Hey Morningdew, how are the kits? It must be nice getting some fresh air huh?" Skytail smiled, "Stars yes, I love my kits but they can be a pawful." I sighed.

"I couldn't imagine having to be stuck in the nursery all day like Daisy, how can she stand it?" Batfang said, his low baritone reminding me of thunder. "Want to go hunting with us? Squirrelflight has everyone hunting double before the snow comes. I looked up at the sky and noticed how gray and heavy the clouds looked, I have been so caught up with the kits I forgot what season it was. "Sure, I would love to stretch my paws."

Skytail's fluffy fur dragged leaves as we snuck through bushes in search of prey. Batfang snickered as she kept stopping to pull brambles and twigs from her coat. "Why couldn't I have shorter fur like my brother Snowstorm? He never has to deal with this." She growled, "Well at least you don't have to worry about fleas, they would probably suffocate under all that fur." I joked and she shook her head back in forth in a mocking manner.

I missed Skytail, she was so calm and funny I was surprised she spent so much time with Batfang, he was so….bland in comparison but to each their own. I turned my head as I herd the sound of rustling leaves, immedietly going into a hunting crouch I crept forward hoping to find a unsuspecting mouse digging for acorns but instead I came nose to nose Birchpaw,

"Oh Morningdew, I thought you were a mouse." He said looking crestfallen, "Ugh, I bet Morningdew tastes gross." A mew came from behind us and Finchpaw and Sunpaw bounched over to their brother. "I don't think so, I bet she tastes like the sun shining through a fresh blade of grass." Sunpaw said looking at me his eyes glazed with admiration, I suddenly felt uncomfortable. I had an apprentice once before, Daisybreeze and she gave me the same look.

I almost felt like they cared more about impressing me more than they cared about my lessons. "Geeze Sunpaw, what does that even mean? How does sunny grass even have a tatse" Finchpaw said making a scrunched face at her borthers poetic comment. "Its not about taste dummy, its about visualization!" he defended and Birchpaws face went side to side as they argued. I looked to Skytail who laughed at the silly dispute while Batfang rolled his eyes with annoyance. "Where is Dovewing, Fleetwhisker and Berrynose? Aren't you supposed to be training?" I asked interrupting the fight. "Oh, they are on patrol with Brackenfur and they told us to work on our hunting skills." Birchpaw said, "Oh yeah! I forgot we were doing that." Finchpaw broke in, her dispute with Sunpaw forgotten, "Im supposed to bring back 4 mice for the elders!" and she bounded off in the direction she came, Sunpaw on her heels and Birchpaw trying to keep up, his plump belly and stubby legs making it difficult.

"Geeze, if those are our future warriors we will be in trouble." Batfang groaned, getting a shove from Skytail, "They aren't so bad, they are only apprentices after all. They still have a long way to go."

Feeling like this hunt was a lost cause I excused myself to find my magnolia tree. The leaves still hung firm and even though the flowers died weeks ago, I still smell their lingering scent in the air. Without hesitation I bounded up branch after branch enjoying the strain in my unused limbs. When I reached my favorite perch at the top I was out of breath and majorly out of practice, ever since I got pregnant I didn't feel comfortable climbing so high in case my extra weight through me off balance. Even though I was still producing milk, I knew my kits were going to start eating meat soon and I was looking forward to dropping the weight it left behind.

Breathing in the cold brisk air, I could smell the threat of snow and wondered if this winter was going to be good or bad for Thunderclan. We had grown considerably this summer and with so many mouths to feed hunting was going to be harder than ever. I needed to get back into field as soon as possible, I was the best tree hunter in the clan even though my training techniques had made our newest warriors more adept at it than before. Searching the trees for birds and squirrels would be our best bet, my mind went back to the winters of hunting in the snow with Skytail and Scorchflame. His dark broad face came into mind and I felt my heart twinge at the memory, even though Starclan didn't fault me or Nightfang for his death I still had unimaginable guilt. If I had just broken up with him then maybe this wouldn't have happened and he could have been happy with another she-cat.

A flash of movement in the distance caught my eye and across the moor I could see the Windclan cats chasing a rabbit, I didn't see Nightfang among them but I loved watching them hunt. They were so agile and swift, I admired their skill and that reminded me that the kits should be old enough to travel now and after weeks of introducing them to his scent I had a good feeling they would except their father the second they met him.

My heart swelled at the thought of Nightfang's face as he gazed upon his kits for the first time since their birth. I quickly leapt from my tree and found the rock pile we used to communicate. Our scents mingled on them and as I delicately arranged the rocks to request a meeting I added three extra rocks in the middle of the circle, tonight I hoped that Silver, Raven, and Wishkit would meet their father.

Feeling largely energetic in contrast to when I left I barley noticed as I bumped into Leafpool. "Oh sorry Leafpool, I was being clumsy." I smiled, "Yes, having kits will take a lot out of a mother. I hope you aren't straining yourself?" she said looking at the dirt on my paws. I shook my back legs, "Oh no, I was just getting a bit of exercise. Do you think I could bring a mouse to the kits? I am sure they are ready, I can feel all of their teeth." I winced at the sharp ach on my stomach. Leafpool looked thoughtful for a moment before she nodded, "I don't think that will hurt them, but chew the food first."

"Oh wonderful, ill bring them one now." I said moving around her, "Oh Morningdew, I don't know if Jayfeather told you but Nightfang wanted to congratulate you on your litter the last gathering." She said, my ears perked at his name, "Oh really? That was nice of him…I will have to thank him the next time I see him." I said my voice sounding whimsical at the thought of hearing my mates voice again.

"Yes…it was interesting, your kits were the talk of the gathering you know." She went on and I turned to look at her now, her gaze slid from mine as if she didn't want to look at me directly, "Were they? All good things I hope." I evened my tone now, not understanding what she was trying to say. "Of course, new kits are always welcomed in any clan, Nightfang was interested enough to pass on the word. Oddly considerate for another clans deputy."

I swallowed, the lump that was building in my throat made my voice sound hoarse, "Oh, well from what iv heard he is a very respectable cat, Windclan will have a promising new leader." She didn't respond, her claws moving an acorn shell around in the dirt, "Amber is an interesting eye color don't you think?"

"It is, a proper autumn color. Though I personally always favored the deep blue ones like Jayfeathers." I countered giving her a testing look, and she stiffened, before this conversation got any more uncomfortable I grabbed a black bird from the fresh kill pile. What was her problem? Jayfeather and Leafpool have been treating so oddly ever since I brought my kits into camp. It not that odd considering she had done the same thing with her kits and no cat said a word, even thought they looked nothing like Bramblestar or Squirrelflight.

My pelt stood on end, my cheerful mood now turned bubbly as I dropped the bird roughly onto the nest, waking Silverkit. "Oh mama, what is that?" Ravenkit lifted his head at his brothers question, "You smell nice mama, have you been outside?" he asked the two tom uncurling themselves from their sleeping ball, making Wiskit cry in protest, "Whats going on?"

"Here kits, I want you to try this." I said pulling feathers from the bird to reach the rich meat below. I bit into the breast of the bird and chewed a small bite into a gooey pulp and as my kits sniffed at my muzzle and the bird I spit the pulp on a small pile of moss I pulled from the nest. They sniffed it, Wishkits face alight with curiosity, "It smells good!" she said, "Is this bird food?" Ravenkit said, eyeing it suspiciously. Without a comment Silverkit pushed forward and took a large bite, "Hey, you took most of it Silverkit! That's not fair." Wishkit whined shoving her brother who cheeks bulged with the meat. He swallowed hard and chapped his lips, "Hmm it tastes yummy! I want more!" he said going for the other bite before Wishkit pushed into him, taking the last bite and the moss with it. She quickly spite it out, "Eww, it tastes bitter."

"That because you ate the moss silly." I said licking her face reassuringly. I chewed a bit more bird for her to try and this time she joined her brothers enthusiasm, I looked at Ravenkit who had yet to try any, "Don't you want some love?" I asked wrapping my tail around him, he turned his face into my flank "I don't want to eat the raven."

"Oh darling it isn't a raven! Ravens are large and gamey, we don't eat those unless its dire. This is just a little black bird, perfectly natural." I said licking his ears. He looked at Wishkit and Silverkit and how they bickered over the meat. I chewed a bit more, not wanting to give them too much and let Ravenkit taste it first. He squeezed his eyes as if he was expecting it to be poison but quickly his blue eyes glittered open with surprise, "Its…good, its good mama!" he said and now all three kit jumped at me for more bird but I hushed them before they waked Lilyhearts kits who were still drinking their mothers milk.

"That's enough for now loves, I don't want you to get a stomach ache." I said moving the bird behind me. The whined in protest but I gave them a stern look, "Enough now, warriors don't whine remember?" I scolded and they quickly stopped, I leaned my head down to lick each of their noses sending them all into giggle fits, but I quickly changed my tone into a low whisper "Listen kits I have a secret to tell you."

 ** _Nightfang_**

"I think we have a snow storm coming, I can feel it in my bones." Kestrelflight said blowing a puff of breath and shaking his dulling fur. "Are you sure that's not because your old?" Harespring joked, earning a glare from the old medicine cat. "I think he is right, the clouds have been blotting out the sun for a week now, we must prepare." Onestar said and we all nodded.

This mornings meeting was typical, winter preparations have been in full swing ever since the frosts began to coat the grass. "The elders den and the nursery have all been reinforced with woven grass and mud. The apprentices have also been working hard to secure the warrior and apprentice den but that has been moving slower since they are larger and require delicate weaving but they will hold up in a pinch." I reported, the last few weeks have been nothing but pulling grass, finding sticks and making mud to pack against it. Lemonpaw was complaining about turning into a mole and I couldn't blame her. "How is the herb storage?" Onestar addressed Kestrelflight, "We are low on poppy seed but we have plenty of marigold and lavender, which will help coughs. Mothwing even gave me some lake algae, which has done very well for ear infections. I am confident we can make it through a snow."

Onestar nodded, looking pleased with the report, "Good, then we shouldn't have anything to worry about, Nightfang make sure the dens are secure and Kestrelflight try to avoid using poppy for now unless its an emergency." He dismissed us and I mentally prepared myself for another earful from Lemonpaw, "I have to get sticks again? Why cant I hunt or do patrol?" she moaned, her pink nose wrinkling in frustration.

"I have our warriors doing those things, we need every cat doing their part, which includes you. Besides making sure the dens are secure is the most important task in the clan, it will prevent sickness by keeping the den cozy during those windy nights. In turn we will be stronger, and healthier than the other clans giving us an edge in case of danger." I lectured and even though she was still pouting, she didn't continue to argue as I sent her off with Littlepaw to find twigs by Shadowclans border. The morning patrols were out and busy and for once I had a few moments to myself.

Deciding to take a walk I found myself wondering close to the Thunderclan border. My kits would be 6 weeks old by now and I was aching to see them and Morningdew again. The gathering assured me that they were healthy and happy but it wasn't the same as seeing them with my own eyes. I remembered Silverkits bold striped coat and size, I knew he was going to be a formidable warrior. Ravenkit was sleek, like me and I prayed that he was able to do as well in the trees as he would have been in the moors. Wishkit was fierce, even fresh out of her mothers womb she was ready to take on the whole forest.

When I stopped at the base of our slope I saw that the rocks had been disturbed, Morningdew had been here! She wanted to meet tonight and she was bringing the kits! I could hardly contain my joy and I quickly clawed to ground to let her know I had agreed. My kits, I was going to she them! and Morningdew, oh my dear Morningdew, I needed to hunt for her, I needed to clean the cave up.

I grew panicked at the sudden realization that I had been so busy with winter preparations that I had forgotten to clean the cave up from the birth! Shooting up the slope I dug out the old moss and feathers and realized again I had nothing to replace them with, all the moss was gone and we hadn't caught a bird in weeks.

Calm down Nightfang, Morningdew wouldn't care about the state of things, the important thing was that we had our love and our kits.

Despite the chilly breeze I felt warm all over. I decided to walk back to camp to tell Onestar I had a night patrol to do but I herd a small snap of a twig behind me. The breeze blew the scent away from my nose but I had a sneaking suspicion of who it might be. Deciding to see what Lemonpaw was capable of doing I remained aloof, sniffing a rock here, nudging a stick there and I ducked quickly as Lemonpaw burst through the grass trying to grab my shoulders.

"What! How did you know I was there?" she protested, glaring at me for ruining her ambush. "You need to concentrate on where you lay your paws, not just on whats in front of you." I laughed and she let out a disgruntled huff. "I thought I told you to get sticks by Shadowclans border, you didn't leave Littlepaw to do that on her own while you slack off did you?"

"No! I was looking for sticks, just not by Shadowclan." I raised an eyebrow at her and she shuffled her paws nervously, "Well its not my fault collecting sticks is so boring. warriors cant defend their territory by collecting sticks." I let out a deep sigh, "Lemonpaw being a warrior isn't all about fighting its about-"

"Helping your clanmates in everyway you can, I know I know." She interrupted and I cuffed her ear lightly, "That's right, now if you disobey me again I will make you arrange the sticks by size and durability now go help Littlepaw." She didn't move, "Lemonpaw.." I said my voice deep with warning, "But I want to go with you! cant I just take a break on stick collecting for one day!?" she pleaded, her honey golden eyes burned with hope.

Letting out another defeated sigh and turned, telling her to follow with swish of my tail. She let out an excited squeal and dashed forward and jumped on top of a nearby rock, "So what are we doing, looking for badgers, or foxes? What about trespassers? Oh, oh I know! I bet we are looking for weasels, Emberfoot told me they were the hardest prey to catch." Her head darted side to side as if all of those things were surrounding us like swarming flies. I chuckled, "Nothing that serious."

She jumped down coming up to my side, "What then? Does Kestrelflight want you to find some special herb?" I shook my head, "I was actually just enjoying a nice stroll though the moor."

"What? Why? I thought the deputy was the best warrior in the clan, why would you be taking a dumb old walk?" I burst out laughing, "Why not? It helps me clear my head and center my focus."

"So you can think of new battle moves right? Or, or new ways to help Onestar lead right? The Lightning pounce you made last summer was amazing!" Morningdew had helped me come up with that move, we practiced it for almost a moon before she discovered that the trick to the faster pounce was more momentum. "Not exactly." I said stopping at the top of a grassy hill. I stood there a moment and shut my eyes, letting the breeze tickle my nose and penetrate my fur. The fresh air and rustling grass reminded me of why I loved Windclan so much, the moors where more than our home, they represented freedom itself. I doubted any clan in the forest could be as quick on their paws as us, "Don't you feel it?" I whispered

Lemonpaw stepped up beside me and tried to copy my pose, "Not really, I think I got a bug in my nose."

"Focus Lemonpaw, Windclan have been moor runners ever since our ancestors established us. Cant you feel their love and passion for it in your paws? In your heart?"

She tried again, her ears flicked from side to side and she took a deep breath, "I think so, yeah, Yeah I can feel it! It feels like snow." Confused I opened my eyes and saw tiny flurries beginning to fall. The snow had come and Morningdew and the kits were about to be swept up in it.


	20. A Snowy Night

Morningdew

"Are you ready kits?" I whispered quietly and they all nodded their heads, their eyes dancing with excitement. I peered out of the nursery and saw a light layer of snow on the ground, I didn't remember seeing it earlier. I looked up at the sky and couldn't see much because the clouds were blocking the moon and the trees were blocking the snow, I shrugged the kittens were fluffy a little snow shouldn't hurt them.

"Ok follow me, stays close and stay quiet do you promise?" another wave of nods and I slowly began to creep from the nursery and behind the tall laurel bush where the clan made dirt. "It smells back here." Silverkit wrinkled his nose, "Im surprised you noticed it over your stench." Ravenkit teased getting a whack from his brother, "Hey, watch it!" Wishkit squealed and I rounded on them, "Kits please, you have to be quiet and stay focused. This is a…secret mission for warriors and we cant be seen understand?"

Now re-focused they got back in line behind me and we made slow but steady progress through the woods. My breath was clearly visible and I could now see a heavier fall of snow as we got into the thinner parts of the forest. I heard Wishkit let out a small sneeze, which got loud hushing from her brothers. "Hurry now kits, its not much further." I said urging them on, the thick fur between my pads made it easy to traverse the slick snow but the kits had not developed the protection and they soon began to whine about cold feet and noses.

"Mama, I'm cold. I don't like it out here." Wishkit whined,

"Yeah, our nest is warm and cozy. I don't want to be a warrior if we have to be out here in this stuff." Silverkit huffed. Ravenkit remained silent but I could see he was beginning to shiver. Panic began to rise in my stomach as I looked at how much further we had to go, the snow was getting heavier now and I moved to curl the kits against my warm belly and they all cuddled together. I had to move them to a shelter, the camp was too far to go back now and the cave was too treacherous to get to in this weather.

I looked around and begged Starclan for help, "Bluestar, please help me find shelter for my kits. I know it was stupid to come out here but Nightfang deserves to see his kits." My prayer was silent but it made me feel warmer as the wind picked up and the cold nipped at my ears an they began to sing. Suddenly I heard the loud caw of a bird above me, my head shot up and I saw a large black raven sitting on a branch that hung over a fallen log, the very one I used to fake my kits birth. The raven cawed again and jumped from the branch, his large beak pecking at the ground as if he didn't even feel the snow that began to coat its ink black feathers.

"Kits, there is a log over there lets take shelter until the snow stops ok?" they didn't answer and I had to nudge them to get them to move. They protested but when they noticed the log was warm and full of moss they quickly chirped with delight. I curled around them and I heard the caw of the raven as it flew off. "Thank you" I whispered to my ancestors and we soon became warm and happy again. "So is this what warriors do?" Silverkit asked, his head poking out of the circle I had created with my body. "Don't be dumb, warriors don't hide!" Ravenkit said, popping his head out next to his brothers.

"Im not hiding, I would never hide!" Wishkit said shoving herself up between Silver and Ravenkit. "Well kits we are not hiding from any normal enemy, this is the weather neither I or Starclan can control that."

me with the same question. "Um, well I am not sure. The snow is keeping us from getting to the surprise." I said sheepishly, "Then lets go get it and go back home!" Silverkit burst and began to wiggle from my embrace,

"Coming from the cat who complained about the cold." Wishkit snickered, "That wasn't me! That's was you poop head!" he fired back, "Ravenkit your coming right?"

Ravenkit curled closer to me, "I think we should stay here, its safer and stuff." Silverkit began to protest but a sound cut through the snowy silence and we all grew stiff and quiet,

"Morningdew! Are you out here?" Nightfang called and my heart felt like it would burst from my chest, uncurling myself without warning getting surprised squeals from the kits and I slid out the front of log and called out, "Over here, in the log."

I didn't even see his night black pelt approach until he was nose to nose with me, his striking amber gaze was filled with worry and relief as he dug his face into mine. "I missed you so much." He whispered and we both began to purr, "Are the kits with you? I was worried about them getting caught in this storm." I breathed again, with a little nod I pulled back from the entrance to let him enter. His coat was slick with snow and his nose was cold but he radiated with warmth as he laid his eyes on his kits.

They stared at him and then at me, unsure of what to make of this strange cat. "Kits, this is Nightfang he is the deputy of Windclan." I said introducing him, "He smells like the stuff you bring us from the forest." Ravenkit sniffed, Silverkit pushed passed his brother, his blue eyes looking straight into Nightfangs, "Im going to be a powerful warrior too!" he puffed out his little chest and Nightfang purred loudly,

"I see, look how strong you are already!" Ravenkit moved to his brothers side, "Im going to be a great warrior too! Im going to the best Windclan has!"

"No you wont, I will!" Silverkit pushed his brother and they began to wrestle right in front of Nightfang, I let out an embarrassed sigh but Nightfang looked as if he would explode with happiness. I looked passed the rom and saw that Wishkit hadn't moved, eyes focused on her fathers. "Wishkit, come say hello to Nightfang." I urged and Nightfang looked at his daughter, "Hello Wishkit."

"You look like me." She breathed, her voice astonished. "Your eyes, they look like mine!" her brothers looked from Nightfang to her, "Yeah he does!" they said and Wishkit jumped over her brothers and landed her nose bumping into his paws ungracefully. "Yes, you take after me my kit." Nightfang said licking her head lovingly.

"What do you mean?" Ravenkit said, "Berrynose said Scorchflame was our father and he died saving our mama from falling off a cliff! He was a hero!" Silverkit said giving Nightfang a suspicious stare. Nightfang looked at me, "I uh didn't exactly tell them who we were meeting tonight. I didn't want anyone to over hear us." I said nervously. "Well kits, Scorchflame was a brave and loyal cat but he wasn't your father. Nightfang is." I said, feeling it was better to tell them the truth than try to follow the mouse around the bush.

"Wait, but he is from Windclan, he cant be our father." Silverkit said laughing as if I was joking, "Yeah, Scorchflame is our father everycat says so." Ravenkit said agreeing with his brother and I grew nervous but when I glanced at Nightfang he looked unaffected, in fact his eyes still held the same warmth and happiness they had when he first saw the kits. "I like him, he can be my father if he wants." Wishkit perked nuzzling into Nightfangs fur.

"Kits, I know you don't understand right now but Nightfang is your father and he loves you just as much as I do." I said wrapping my tail around my sons, "But mama he is from Windclan, Lilyheart says we cant have friends from other clans, he is an enemy!" Silverkit said, he sky blue eyes looking confused.

"The warrior code says that you shouldn't have friends because it clouds your judgment when battle comes, and to love your clan above all else. However my loves, there are many different types of love. The love you have for your kits, the love you have for your mate and the love you have for your clan. Your hearts are capable of loving more than one thing." I said, begging for them to understand. Ravenkit looked thoughtful but Silverkit looked over whelmed, "But then why cant he come see us at home? Why haven't we met him before?"

Nightfang hung his head low to look at his sons, "I would love nothing more than to be with you always, but the other clans don't understand love like we do. If we were open about our relationship then it would cause hardship for you kits, Morningdew and I except the boundries and it has only made our love stronger. Just because I cant see you everyday doesn't mean that I don't love you."

"I love you papa!" Wishkit said jumping onto his head and nipping his ear. He laughed at her play and flipped his head so she fell on her back, "I got you little mouse!" he growled playfully and covered her face with licks and she laughed,

"Well, I guess I like having a deputy as a father, even if he is from Windclan." Silverkit said, wanting more to join in the play then anything. Ravenkit stayed at my side for a moment before giving into the impulse to play, "Me too, I like him!" and soon Nightfang was covered with his kits, "Oh no! im being outnumbered by Thunderclan warriors! Starclan help me." He howled and the kits grew even more excited.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, our kits accepted him with open paws and our family was whole. It was better than it looked in my dreams, and Nightfang looked happier than I have ever seen him. Aside from the first time Nightfang and I spent the night together, I had never been happier than I was right now.

Nightfang

"Hey papa, watch this!" Silverkit said and he rolled over in an attempt to do a flip. "Very good son, I bet you can become an apprentice by next moon!" I managed to say before Ravenkit wanted me to watch him jump on Wishkits tail. "Hey! Im not prey" she squeaked and tackled him, the three kits began to play fight each other, Morningdew and I all but forgotten.

I looked up at her and the emotion in her eyes mirrored my own, "They are perfect love." I said moving to nuzzle her cheek, "Aren't they? Though they can be quite a pawful."

"Im sorry I cant be there to help you. Are you being fed enough? Is you bedding kept fresh?" I fretted but she only chuckled, "Of course, every one loves them like they are their own." Her gaze turned dower suddenly and I urged her to tell me whats wrong,

"Well, I think Leafpool might know something. She has been treating me weird and asking me specific questions about the kits ever since I was found with them in this log." My mind went back to the gathering when Jayfeather made that comment about my coat. "I think your right. I ran into them at the gathering and they also seemed off."

"Im not worried of course, Leafpool is the last cat who had the right to judge any cat for their choices. I just wish she would confront me about it so we could come up with some sort of arrangement." She breathed and I pushed my pelt to hers comfortingly. "How are things in Windclan?"

"Very well, we had our winter preparations just in time for this snow." I said looking at the snowfall, which was still going full force. "I got an apprentice."

"That's great! Im looking forward to getting back to warrior duties when the kits are grown. Whats your apprentice like?" she perked,

"Her name is Lemonpaw, she is stubborn and persistent. She works hard and despite everything I instruct her to do she will do the opposite." I sighed, "Looks like you have your paws full as well." And we both chuckled, "Whats so funny?" Wishkit said, "Yeah, I want to hear the joke!" Silverkit pipped in,

"Get off you giant log!" Ravenkit muffled underneath Silverkits fur. I was so proud of them already, Wishkit was going to be beautiful, her unique pelt and eye color will make her stand out even with her fiery disposition. Silverkit was strong and confident, I bet he would be popular. Ravenkit was quite and beneath his cool exterior I could see he was going to be brilliant. I was the luckiest tom in the forest.

The kits soon began to grow tired and as I looked outside the snow has begun to slow but there was a thick layer on the trees and floor. "How are we going to get them back to your camp?" I whispered, "We can try what we did before, I carry one on my back and the other two in our jaws." She suggested and after a moment I agreed.

The kits complained the whole way back, "Why does Silverkit get to ride on papa's back?" Wishkit whined, "My paws are cold mama" Ravenkit moaned, "Can you catch us a bird papa? Im hungry!" the deep snow made our progress slow and by the time we got to the dirt entrance by the camp the sun had begun to peak over the horizon. "The snow will delay the patrols so we should be able to sneak in." Morningdew mumbled and she set the kits inside the dirt placed, which elicited another round of complaints, "It smells worse in here than before!", "EWW, I think I stepped in it!", "Im tired!".

Morningdew bit off two branches from the laurel bush and nudged on toward me, "Here, us this to cover your tracks, the snow should cover your scent just fine." Even now she was brilliant, our gazes locked and all of our unspoken feelings were passed through our hearts as I reluctantly broke away. "Goodbye love, I will see you and the kits when the snow clears." I said licking her cheek and bounded off.

Taking her advice I used the brush to cover our paws steps, I stopped by the log to kick snow inside to cover the scents. With one last longing look back to my family I crossed the border and began to prance home.

I didn't make it far before I saw a flash of yellow break through a snow covered bramble bush. "Lemonpaw? What are doing out so early?" I scolded but instead of her hanging her head like she usually did her gaze looked stern. "I was going to ask you the same question, why did you spend the night in Thunderclan territory?"


	21. A New Goal

**_Nightfang_**

"Why were you in Thunderclan territory last night Nightfang?" Lemonpaw said, her tone full of emotion, "I got stuck in the snow storm, Thunderclan has deep tree cover and I was able to find shelter. I got out without any cat noticing me and I covered my tracks, I wouldn't be concerned." He said, brushing her off like she was asking me about a piece of prey I caught.

I began to walk past her but she blocked my path, "But you told me to hurry back to camp before the snow got too deep, why didn't you follow me?!" I gave her a stern look, I needed to be calm or she will never believe me again. "I had to bring back a piece of prey I buried earlier, we cant afford to waste anything this time of year." Her gaze lightened a little but she didn't move, "Why are you out here so early? I doubt the camp entrance has been dug out yet so how did you get under that bush?" this time I gave her an accusing look,

"I didn't feel right leaving you out here alone, so I waited for you in case you needed help." I flinched, she had stayed out here all night for me? "You mouse brain! You could have gotten sick or died out here! What were you thinking?" I scolded digging my nose into her fur, feeling for a high temperature or signs of chills, she shook me off. "Im fine! What about you? you could have done the same?"

I raised an eyebrow at her, "You actually think I would die so easily?" she turned her face away embarrassed, "Lets hurry and get back to camp and help dig out the entrance." I said giving her a playful cuff, with a burst of speed I dove into the snow, which came up to my chin my fur protecting me from the soft crystals. Lemonpaw was close behind me and with a challenging look back at her I urged myself faster, "Think you can beat me?" her eyes narrowed and that fire I saw in her every time we made a bet told me my lie had worked.

I felt bad lying to my apprentice but I couldn't let any cat find out about Morningdew and the kits.

Our camp was covered with a thick pelt of snow, we found Crowfeather and Hawkwing digging from the front. "There you are Nightfang, don't tell me you are making poor Lemonpaw tag along for your morning marathons." Hawkwing said, his tabby fur dusted with snow. "Yeah well, I cant have her getting as lazy as you." I joked back at him and motioned for Lemonpaw to join him in the digging. I winked at her, hoping she understood that my returning from Thunderclan should stay between us.

If it didn't, I think my excuse would get me out of any trouble. I dug in next to Crowfeather, who acknowledged me with a curt nod and we worked until the sun was high in the sky, the clouds were still too thick to let much light through so the snow barely melted. Heathertail and Weaseltail and Gorsetail met us from the inside and luckily the entrance was cleared with most of the day still left. "Lets see what hunting we can get done." I said to Emberfoot and Nightcloud, both who hunted well in extreme weather. "Hawkwing, take Breezepelt, Larkwing, and Grayrock with you on a patrol. im not expecting any trouble after this storm but we cant be too careful." He nodded at me and went to collect the warriors, "What about me? What can I do?" Lemonpaw asked, gasping from the mornings workout but still bright with energy. "I think you should get some rest, you stayed up all night in the cold remember?" I whispered, my gaze daring her to argue, and of course she did:

"Im not tired, I want to go on patrol too! You can teach me how to hunt in the snow!" she countered, her gaze threatening, I didn't want to give into her pushiness but I didn't want to get her fur ruffled after what happened. "Fine, but pay attention and keep quite. Noise is muffled during snow fall but when its covering the ground it is amplified, understand?" she nodded, and pranced past me, her tail grazing my cheek tauntingly.

That she cat twisted my whiskers more than summer fleas. I shook off the irritation and followed her to where Nightcloud and Emberfoot were waiting. "We should try over by the edge of the border in the north, we haven't hunted there since the middle of summer so I bet we can find a vole or two." I suggested, "Good idea, the grass is thinner over there but there are lots of bushes, we may even find a rabbit." Nightcloud said hopefully.

I took the lead with Lemonpaw close to my side, "I have never hunted in snow before, how do you find prey through the snow?" she whispered lightly in my ear,

"Remember I said noise is amplified in the snow? This is because the bright, thin sheet of ice causes sound to bounce, underneath the snow you have prey digging around and it can be easy to hear. However they can also hear us approach more easily so you have to watch where you put your paws, stopping and listening is the key." I whispered back, showing her the weight of my steps so she could see where to position her limbs when creeping up on a target.

With a understanding nod she copied my movements and her eyes brightened when she noticed the difference, "Oh wow, this is so cool! Why isn't every warrior doing this?" her tone rose with excitement, getting a stern hiss from Nightcloud who was listening a few tail lengths away. "Not every cat is built the same, even though Windclan is thinner and quicker than the other clans, even we have trouble in extreme weather. So some warriors are more adept than others for this." Emberfoot whispered and I nodded in agreement, all of us where thin and lean, making us lighter on our paws.

We all spread apart to look and listen for any signs of movement. I closed my eyes and focused my senses, my ears darted in each direction and I inhaled deeply. The icy winter air filled pricked uncomfortably at my lungs but I heard a rustling in a nearby holly bush. It was a vole, picking at the branches and instinctively I went into a hunting crouch. "Hey I see a vole!" Lemonpaw said, her voice carrying over the snowy hills, the vole quickly darted back under the bush and I dashed to try and grab it before it disappeared in its hole. My claws slid just out of reach and I bit back a curse as I glared at my apprentice, I wanted to yell but I knew it would only scare any other prey in the area. Lemonpaw shrunk low to the ground, with an apologetic look her pink nose wiggling nervously. I let out a deep sigh, I could never stay mad at her she was only an apprentice after all.

 ** _Morningdew_**

"Well, it looks like they all have the sniffles." Leafpool said sniffing the kits, "Any idea how that happened?" she gave me a questioning look, I shrugged in mock ignorance, "No idea, we haven't left the nursery." I looked at the kits who all gave Leafpool pathetic looks in return and her eyes softened, "Well, it doesn't seem too serious. Ill bring them a little something to help with fever but they just need warmth, food and rest." Ducking from the den I moved to kits and gave them loving licks, "Great job loves. How are you feeling?"

"I feel great! Lets go back and see papa again tonight!" Silverkit whispered excitedly, his voice a bit muffled by his sniffles. "Yeah, I bet we can make it all the way to the Windclan border this time!" Ravenkit said with a small sneeze, "I want to practice my pounces so he can see how much better I got!" Wishkit said, her nose running like a waterfall.

"Um, well kits its not safe to go back out there with the snow. Your too young and thank Starclan you only got the sniffles." I breathed, admiring their strength. I was so happy that the first meeting with Nightfang went well, the snow didn't seem to interfere. I looked over to Lilyheart who was keeping Mudkit and Sweetkit close, "Sorry dear, I just don't want them to get sick you understand right?" she said apologetically, "Of course, a nursery of sick kits is a bad omen for the winter." I agreed, "But I wanna play!" Sweetkit whined, "Yeah, we are big enough now to play with them mama." Mudkit pushed but Lilyheart hushed them with licks and nudges, encouraging them to eat.

I curled up with the kits who were now yawning and sneezing, the exhaustion finally taking them over. I had to admit, these last weeks of odd hours has messed with my body and I wasn't as adept at staying up all night anymore. My lids were heavy and my paws ached from the cold, regardless I was full of relief that the meeting went well and no cat suspected that I had taken the kits out. Starclan must surely be blessing my choice,

I thought back to Bluestar and her little white and black kit who died in its youth. She must have been devastated. I sent another silent prayer thanking her for her guidance and as I wondered how far would her blessing get us, I was pulled into a dark and deep sleep.

"Morningdew, Morningdew?" a quiet prodding voice cleared my vision as I slowly blinked awake, my surrounding were a moonlit forest that seemed to be shrouded in starlight. Starclan, I was in Starclan! I began to panic but a starry paw touched my shoulder and I turned to see a beautiful pale gray tabby she cat, her blue eyes dotted with stars.

"Hello Moriningdew, I am Feathertail." Her voice was like a breezy summer rain, "Oh, I have heard of you! You helped Squirrelflight find our new home.", she smiled brightly, "Yes, I did. I have also followed many other cats and their journeys from Starclan including yours."

My ears stuck close to my head, "Oh, so you must know about my relationship with Nightfang?" she nodded but the warmth never left her face, "Yes, your journey is followed by many here and it the reason I have come to you this night."

"Really? Whats wrong, will my kits be alright?"

"Of course, your kits have a destinies of their own to fill but Nightfangs and yours have not yet been fulfilled."

I grew confused, "What do you mean? What else were we meant to do?"

"I cant say, but there are some cats who want to meet you and share their wisdom." She said and began to fade, her bright smile the last thing to disappear and where she had been another shape, a dark gray she cat with sleek starlit fur and blue eyes.

"Hello young one, I am Cloudberry of Riverclan from many moons before you were born." She said her voice clear and delicate.

I dipped my head to her, "I am honored."

"I wanted to share with you my story so that it may guide you in the future. I and my mate Ryewhisker were the reason the first rule of the warrior code was created. At the time our clan were not as hostile towards out of clan relationships as they are now and Ryewhisker and I were happy about our first litter. Sadly he died before they could be born in a battle and it was declared that cats will only be loyal to their own clan, that included all types of relationships. Medicine cats are the only exception to this rule as you know." She said, her gaze fixed on me but it was distant as if lost in memory.

"I didn't know about that, were the kits excepted even though they were considered half clan?" I asked.

"Of course, but since Ryewhisker was dead there was nothing keeping them tied to Windclan except by blood. I am telling you this because you and Nightfang are determined to raise your kits together despite the code. I envy your strength and had circumstances been the same for me, I would have done the same. However there are many who do not agree with this as you know and your position in Thunderclan is being questioned. I want to remind you to stay strong and loyal to you heart, because not even the warrior code can control that." she finished and rested her muzzle on the top of my head and suddenly I felt much lighter.

Another shape took her place, this time a bright white tom with amber eyes. "I am Winterstar, I was leader of Skyclan long before it left the forest." I dipped my head again and he went on, his voice strong and full of authority.

"After I was made leader of Skyclan I had a mate who bore me many healthy kits. We tended to fight over political views and before long I took notice of another she cat from Shadowclan named Shadownose. We met in secret because of my status and she was soon expecting kits. I took full responsibility of course because I loved my kits and both of my mates but Shadowclans leader Feircestar did not agree with the birth of half clan kits, especially not by a leader." His voice grew sad and his eye dark with anger,

"So he killed them and banished Shadownose from the forest. I offered her a place in my clan but no cat was willing to have her, my mate Redberry disowned my kits and left the clan on her own because of my betrayal. I am telling you my story because I ruined the lives of those she cats and the lives of my kits, I stayed leader but my reputation was tarnished and Skyclan suffered for it. If your secret is brought to light then it isn't just your future that is impacted, it is all the cats in each clan is it worth it?" he began to fade as he muttered the last sentence and I barely herd him.

Feathertail reappeared by my side and slid her busy tail over my shoulders, "It is a hard position you are in isn't it?" I nodded weakly my head full of different thoughts and fears. "As I said, there are many here who think we need to intervene before this brings on another war. I on the other paw think that the outcome of this will be better for the whole forest."

"Outcome? What do you mean? Do you already know what will happen?" I asked confused again. She looked at me her eyes glowed with an inner light that I knew wasn't from the stars but from the passion she had when she was a warrior, "I cant say more but I think you know what you want to happen and from what I can gather, you make your visions come through despite what any cat thinks."

I felt the weight of her words pull me into the depths of the dream world and before I could respond to her I jolted awake. Gasping for air I looked around, I was still in the nursery, the kits dead asleep at my side and the nursery was shrouded in darkness. "we must have slept all day." I yawned, still feeling the prick of sleep pulling my head down. I snuggled my kits closer and listened to their tiny snores and smiled, they were so precious to me and no matter what Winterstar and Cloudberry say I will never let any cat hurt them or Nightfang. Our love was not wrong and my kits were not born from sin but from passion and devotion between mates, if the warrior code forbade that then I would just have to change it myself.


	22. Secrets Revealed

Morningdew

The winter turned out to be harsher than any cat could have anticipated. All the territories were plagued with endless snow and rain fall, if any cat dared to stay out in the open too long they were either sure to get sick or drenched to the bone. Jayfeather and Leafpool were frantic trying to keep every cat that was ill contained within the abandoned two leg home on the south part of the forest. We had already lost Graystripe and Sandstorm to green cough and we feared Millie and Thornclaw where on their way to Starclan. The elders were always the most vulnerable, even the apprentices who were always so hyper were slower and less talkative.

Squirrelflight did her best to keep the patrols running smoothly but what was most important now was getting enough food to feed us all. Now that the kits were big enough to eat meat I was able to help. Bramblestar, Coldfire, Daisybreeze and myself were on a hunting patrol and Starclan was on our side,

"Nice catch Morningdew!" Bramblestar praised as I dropped from the tree with a squirrel dangling from my jaws. "Thanks, its not very big but it may feed every cat in the nursery." I panted, my breath clearly visible. I shook the chill from my pelt, despite the exercise I got from chasing that squirrel I could feel the icy wind biting at my ears. Coldfire and Daisybreeze both had mice while Bramblestar boasted a large pigeon.

"Lets get back to camp, I heard Spiderleg, Berrynose and Batfang caught a rabbit for the sick warriors. Let divide this up among the elders and nursery." He said, his pelt hung loose on his shoulders. I felt pang of sympathy for our leader, he refused to eat until every other warrior had eaten and it showed as his middle grew skinnier. Hopefully this horrible weather would break and the sun would return, bringing with it new life.

"What did you bring us mama!?" Silverkit sung, meeting me at the entrance of the nursery. He was four moons old now and he was almost bigger than I was, his kitten fur still clung to him in spots but his silver tabby pelt shown almost white even in the dim light of the sheltered ferns. He loved to lead games and stories and the other kits didn't seem to mind, he was growing into quite the young warrior. I dropped the pigeon in front of them,

"Now kits, this is for everyone. We need to share this with Lillyheart and Sweet and Mudkit ok?" I began to pull feathers from the pigeon and divide up the meat evenly. "Wishkit can you bring this to Lilyheart?" I asked, pushing a large chunk of breast towards her, "Of course, Sweetkit will be so happy. She loves pigeon!" Her lithe body fit between the now crowded nursery like water through reeds, her fluffy ringed tail the favorite play thing for games. She was so good with the kits, she loved to make up stories and fantasies that kept every cat entertained in these gloomy times. Her amber eyes were still a point of gossip in the clan but she didn't seem bothered by it now that she excepted Nightfang as her father.

"Ill take the heart mama." Ravenkit said his voice cracked as it changed to a deeper baritone like Nighfangs. The splash of white on his nose was fading slightly and his eyes began to lighten into a crystal blue that reminded me of a clear summer sky. While Silverkit had broad shoulders and thick limbs, Ravenkits were long and thin, his back legs strong and defined he radiated with speed and agility. I bet even Nightfang would be slow in comparison, I saw so much of him in the kits as they got bigger and I longed to meet with my mate again.

He had promised to meet us again after the snow was gone but that hasn't happened. I couldn't even find our rocks underneath all the mud and slush. With a heavy sigh I resigned myself to the fact that we would just have to wait. Ever since I met with Feathertail I had been more curious as to why Starclan was so interested in my and Nightfangs relationship.

From what I could gather, Starclan only came to leaders and medicine cats. More recently they would contact warriors of prophecies like Lionblaze and Jayfeather and Firestar. So why were they so interested in me? I was certainly not a part of some prophecy of doom or I am sure they would have told me by now. Maybe Nightfang would have an idea, was he meeting with his ancestors too?

"Enjoy my loves, I need to get back to hunting before the sun sets." I said, giving them each a loving lick. "But you have been gone all day!" Silverkit protested, "And all of yesterday." Wishkit said, looking up from Mud and Sweetkit. "You promised to tell us more about our father." Ravenkit added, with a sly wink at me and Silverkit. "Oh dears, your mother is doing a great thing by hunting for the clan, you young ones will be out there someday too." Daisy said nudging them from the entrance, "If you want to hear about Scorchflame, I may have a tale or two you have not heard." Lilyheart said, licking her lips after her meal.

The kits looked at me with pleading eyes, and I felt guilty leaving them with the den mothers. Hearing tales about Scorchflame used to excite them but now they wanted to hear about Nightfang and Windclan. It was getting difficult to keep them quite about their father, I had to figure out some way of making them see the consequences of telling the truth without making them feel like they had to lie to every cat. Another deep sigh left me, my warm breath melted the frost from my nose.

"Are you going back out Morningdew? Want me to come?" Coldfire said, his brisk voice coming out of no where, startling me from my thoughts. "Oh Coldfire, sorry I didn't hear you. I was just going to try hunting in the trees by the lake, I am hoping to find some prey looking for lake reeds, you can join me of course." The stern white tom nodded, little emotion showing on his face.

Coldfire was Grasswhistle and Snowstorms son, along with the three apprentices Sunpaw, Finchpaw and Birchpaw. Even in kithood he was quite and brooding, like a blizzard itself. While he never said anything mean to any cat he was always given a wide birth because of his mysterious persona. I on the other hand never had a problem being around him and we hunted and did patrols together often, he was one of my closest friends. "You were amazing this morning, you blended in so well I barely saw you." I said recounting our hunting trip.

He didn't answer, just grunted and I was comforted by the silence. "How are the kits?" he said dodging a pile of falling snow. "Great, I cant believe they are getting so big."

"I bet you will get to mentor one. Bramblestar hasn't given you an apprentice yet right?" I asked almost tripping over a concealed root. "If he wants." He said indifferently and I looked to see some other form of emotion but found none. When we got to the lake I was dazed at how the snow from the ground blended in with the ice on the lake, "I wonder if Riverclan is ok, they get most of their prey from the river." I commented, I hadn't been to a gathering since I got pregnant so I had no idea how the winter had impacted the other clans.

"Im sure they are fine, we have had bad winters before." Coldfire said, shooting up a nearby oak and sniffing for prey. I followed and we separated, jumping from tree to tree, listening and waiting for any sign of movement. I could hear the birds chirping but I couldn't see them but suddenly a flash of red caught my eye, a cardinal was perched a few fox lengths away, singing like it didn't have a care in the world.

I looked to see Coldfire creeping up on it, his eyes the only part of him I could see. The slick snow caused him to falter slightly and the cardinal spread it wings to flee, but I couldn't let this one get away and without thinking I dashed forward and jumped, my claws stretched as wide as they could get. The bird dodged most of my attack but I was able to clip his wing with a claw and it hobbled unbalanced, forced to land it clung to the trunk of a pine tree.

I clung to the branch it had previously been and hauled myself up, the limb groaning under my weight. I looked to Coldfire and with a understanding nod he dashed on his branch and leapt to the trunk the bird clung too, sliding down with his claws leaving deep gashes in the wood he charged the bird and by the time I climbed down to the slushy ground, the red bird hung limply in his jaws.

"Good job." I said, my heart racing with the excitement of a successful hunt. "I should be complimenting you, I cant believe you went after the bird like that." I shrugged like it was no big deal but to be honest I acted first before I thought about the consequences. If I had fallen and gotten injured then I would be useless until I was well again, if I had died then the kits would be all alone with no parents! Why in Starclan was I so mouse brained!

"You alright?" Coldfire asked, his voice muffled but his pale blue eyes were serious. "Oh, Yes I am fine. Why don't you take that back to camp and I will keep hunting." With a nod the white warrior dashed off and blended in so perfectly with the snow, I couldn't even see him. I climbed back up the tree we were in but the noise had scared off any prey that was nearby. The ice on slush still clinging to the branches soaked into my toes and after another hour of hunting with a hint of prey I decided to head back to camp. I was tired and cold and wet, I sent a silent prayer to Starclan for this horrid weather to break soon and let the sun return.

I looked up at the sky, still full of clouds I couldn't tell what time of day it was. I wanted to check the stone pile for any sign of Nightfang but a loud crack of thunder dashed any hopes of a meeting tonight. I sighed heavily and hurried back to camp, almost running into Fleetwhisker as I went, "Morningdew, how are the kits?" he asked, "They are well, I am very proud of them."

"I don't blame you, any kits of Scorchflames will bring the clan pride." He smiled and moved to the warriors den as the rain began to fall. Shaking my pelt before I entered the nursery, I welcomed the warmth and soothing scents letting them melt the ice in my paws. "Mama your back!" the kits said in unison running to push their noises into my fur in greeting. "Your cold and wet!" Silverkit said shaking a raindrop from his nose. "Sorry kits but not even I can outrun the rain." I smiled giving them all a lick.

"Are you going to tell us a story?" Wishkit asked as I curled up in our nest, the kits climbing up my back. "Yeah, Daisy and Lillyheart told us about how Scorchflame ran of a horde of badgers!" Silverkit said, puffing out his chest in pride, "That's not true fur brain! No cat can run off a horde of badgers." Ravenkit scoffed, rubbing my chin with his head. "Well I think he did, they wouldn't make up a story Ravenkit." He scoffed back, sticking his tongue at his brother.

"I wanna hear one about papa!" Wishkit whispered in my ear, and all of their eyes were on me with utter longing. "Hmm Well, let me tell you about the time he and I followed a shooting star all the way to the edge of the territory and how we truly fell in love."

Nightfang

The first thing I woke up to was the sun bursting through the thin breaks of the warriors den and of course Lemonpaw bouncing on my back like a kit. "Nightfang look the suns out! Spring is coming!" she said her excitement was mirrored by others as we moved to see the sun for the first time in what felt like moons.

"Looks like winter is finally over." Onestar said, his muzzle showing significant gray since last winter. "Right, I will get patrols together to dig some of the snow away from herb patches and a hunting party." I said signaling every cat to my side. "Alright, I know you all want to enjoy the sun but we have a lot of work to do. Crowfeather, Gorsetail, Larkwing, Lizardpaw and Littlepaw and Crouchfoot go to Kestrelflights den and ask him where the herb patches are so we can dig some of the snow off and let them get some sun." they nodded and left, leaving me with Hawkwing, Breezepelt, Emberfoot and of course Lemonpaw and Pumpkinpaw. "Lets do a border check and hunt along the way."

I took the lead, feeling a bit awkward telling my father what to do but he was more focused on telling Pumpkinpaw she wasn't walking right. "Your gate is to short, you need to make it wider! Otherwise prey will flee right between your nose."

"Breezepelt, Pumpkinpaw is my apprentice and I will direct her if she is making a mistake." Hawkwing said confidently despite Breezepelts scowl.

Now that I thought of it the apprentices had been training for almost 8 moons now. Lemopaw had worked very hard over the winter to learn the proper hunting techniques and Pumpkinpaw did a great job at helping keeping the camp as dry as possible. I think I will talk to Onestar about making them warriors, I need to talk to Nightcloud and Gorsetail about Littlepaw and Lizardpaw. With all the bleak news about hunger and sickness at the last few gatherings it will lighten many spirits to hear that there are new warriors.

It dawned on me also that the kits will be apprenticed soon, maybe even by the next gathering! I would get to see them again! I wonder how much they have grown and how much they have learned. I was dying to see them again, and with the winter finally clearing up I would be able to.

The gathering was still a few weeks away, that should be enough time for one meeting. I also ached to see Morningdew again, we had never gone so long without seeing each other, I missed her so much. My duties as deputy have kept me busy but that didn't stop me from missing my mate and kits whenever I had a spare moment.

The patrol was fairly uneventful and it was still to early in the season for spring time prey so we barely caught anything. I looked around for Nightcloud and Gorsetail who were deep in conversation with Crowfeather, "I still think we should tell Onestar." Gorsetail said, "I agree, we might have a spy." Nightcloud nodded, "I think you both are over thinking it, so there is a cave on the edge of the territory with Thunderclan and our clan scents in it. They were very faint and even if there was a spy Nightcloud wouldn't we have seen results of it?" Crowfeather added getting a glare from Nightcloud, "Of course you would defend Thunderclan, they can never do wrong can they?" she hissed,

"Whats going on?" I burst in before a fight broke out, "Oh, Nightfang Im glad your hear, youll never guess what we found!" Gorsetail chirped looking grateful for the interference. "We found a cave, on the slopes near the edge of our territory and guess what, we could smell old Thunderclan scent in it."

My heart stopped, the cave they had found the cave me and Morningdew had used for our meetings and the birth of our kits. They smelled her! They must have smelled me to, "You don't say, could you tell who it was?" I asked, my voice horse

"Well, no the scents were faint and the rain and snow covered a lot of the inside but we did find used moss and bones, so they must have stayed there for some time!" He continued, "Lets go tell Onestar, I bet he will want to investigate." Nightcloud said, Crowfeather huffed but didn't argue. What was I going to do? I cant tell them its nothing without looking suspicious, "Ok, lets go tell him. I will want to investigate this as well." I said desperately trying to think of an excuse.

Onestar was in his den with Kestrelflight poking his chest, which brought on a small cough. "Hmm, well I doubt it is greencough but we don't want it progressing. I will bring you some honey and lavender, it should help." The old medicine cat said, his back cracking as he got up to get the herbs. I nodded to him and looked at Onestar, "Are you alright sir?" he snorted a laugh and started coughing again but when he spoke, he sounded like the old Onestar I admired, "Yes, I will be Nightfang. What is it?"

"Nightcloud, Crowfeather and Gorsetail found a cave that has some faint Thunderclan scent in it. Should we investigate?"

"Faint you say? How faint?"

"Im not sure, I havnt seen it myself. That is just what they told me."

"Well go check it out and report back to me. I don't want to start a fight, I remember Bramblestar saying they were experiencing quite a wave of green and white cough this year. It would be terrible if any cat got sick."

I nodded and went to explain the decision to Nightcloud and Gorsetail. "Great, we will show you where it is." They said leading the way. I gulped, I had managed to buy a little bit of time but how was I going to cover this up?

"Here it is." Gorsetail pointed to the ledge. I looked it over and was surprised any of them could climb up it, there was still ice and slush on it. Another quick glance gave me my answer, a tree had fallen over the winter and leaned heavily on the slope making a convenient bridge. Nightcloud shot up it first and I followed,

The inside looked just as we left it. I saw the soiled bedding and rabbit bones on the ground, dried up and frozen. I inhaled deeply and could still smell the lingering scent of the birth and my mate but Gorsetail was right, it was so faint only I could tell who it belonged to. I made a show of sniffing and poking at things but by the time I was done I knew what I was going to say.

"I don't think this is anything recent. The tree only fell a moon or so ago and this moss and the bones are at least a season old. If you ask me it was just some little den where a couple could go to be alone."

"But there is Windclan scent in here too, so if you are right then we have a traitor in the clan!" Nightcloud said glaring at some distant memory. "I wouldn't jump to conclusions Nightcloud, certainly no cat would do such a thing." Gorsetail said.

"Oh I know a cat who would." She growled in a low voice. I rolled my eyes, she would never forgive Crowfeather would she? "Well whatever the reason, I don't think this is anything to get your tail twisted over." I shrugged and Nightcloud grew angry, "You agree with Crowfeather then? We should just let Thunderclan walk over our borders then? We should just let the get away with pulling our warriors away from the warrior code?"

"Nightcloud that is ridiculous." I started to say but she turned to leapt down to the slushy ground, "I wont let them disgrace us any longer!" she shouted, and she ran her long black shape leaving a long and angry shadow behind her.


	23. Starclans Plans

**_Nightfang_**

"Papa watch this!" Wishkit said right before she fell into a sloppy hunting crouch and pounced on a ball of moss. "I got you bird" she growled playfully.

"Very good, but if that was a real bird you would had scared it off by now." I chuckled, she started to pout and I immediately felt bad, "Oh, I didn't mean that you were a poor hunter you just need a bit of practice, here watch me." I demonstrated the proper crouch, "See how my tail is low and straight, this will give your sharper turning power if it tries to flee, also look at how my shoulders and legs are hunched, this is for jumping power." She nodded and tried to replicate my position the best she could, she was still growing and her limbs were not used to this sort of movement.

"Hey I wanna try!"Silverkit said abandoning the thistles I brought for them to play with. "I can do a badger roll!" he boasted running and then tumbling like a strong wind had blown him over. Also a sloppy roll but I didn't want to hurt his feelings like I did Wishkit, "Great son, want to see me try?" Wishkit and Silverkit squealed in delight as I dashed and rolled about, landing a perfect dismount in front of them.

"Oh wow! You looked like you were flying papa!" they said begging me to do it again. "How about a different game kits, how about I tests those hunting skills? Want to play hide the feather?" I winked and picked up a nearby pigeon feather. "Here get a good smell, and I will hide it then you have to sniff it out ok?" and they nodded, I looked around for Ravenkit who was looking at the stars with Morningdew.

"Ravenkit, come play!" Silverkit mewed, "But mama is talking about Starclan." He answered but Morningdew nudged him forward. "Go play dear, I will tell more about them later." He smiled and bounced over to his siblings and took a deep whiff of the feather. "Ok, I want you to close your eyes and count to 10 and then you can look, no peeking! A warrior never peeks." I said and picked up the feather as they went into a chorus of counting. Stashing the feather under a bush I pranced back just in time for them reach 10, then they squealed and dashed of in an eager search.

"Your so good with them." Morningdew said coming up to rub her pelt with mine. Spring was in full swing and I was ecstatic when she finally arranged the rocks for a meeting. The kits had gotten so big! I could hardly believe they used to be so small, Silverkit was bigger than most Windclan apprentices, he was so confident and strong. I had no doubts he would be a great warrior. Ravenkit was quite but very observant, he reminded me of myself at his age, thin and lean but long legs and hunger for knowledge. Wishkit was so passionate, she loved everything even the dirt under her claws, her eyes sparkled like her mothers despite their orange contrast. She still looked like she was made of bright snow that was dipped in shadow but it only gave her more personality.

"I wish I could see their apprentice ceremony." I said sorrowfully, I hated that I had already missed so much of them growing up. Morningdew pressed herself tighter against me and I returned her embrace. "You are there in spirit. The kits ask about you all the time. I have almost run out of stories to tell them." she giggled.

"Really? I was worried they had forgotten me over the past winter."

She shivered next to me, "Ugh, what a horrible season. Thunderclan struggled this year with greencough but we made it through without loosing any cats besides elders." She did look thinner than I remembered, "Did you get enough to eat? Do you want me to hunt for you? Im sure I can-"

"Nightfang Im fine. The kits are too, food was scarce but we have been through worse." She laughed, her eyes glowed with love and happiness. I had her face burned into my dreams but they were nothing like the real Morningdew. I rubbed her chin with mine and groomed her ears, "Your so strong my love, I am truly blessed."

She purred against me, "So how is your apprentice doing? Whats her name Lemonpaw?" she asked, not breaking our embrace. "Lemonshade you mean, she was made a warrior a few nights ago." The pride evident in my voice, "I can finally get some peace." I added when she gave me a raised look. "Youll have to point her out to me at the next gathering, Bramblestar promised I could go now that the kits are about to be apprenticed."

"I think you two would get along, your both more stubborn than a badger." She swiped a paw at me, I ducked out of the way, "And more clever than a fox and, and more beautiful than a sunset rainbow!" I threw in. She laughed, "A sunset rainbow? You sound like one of our apprentices Sunpaw."

"I bet your excited to get back to your warrior duties after all this time." She nodded but her expression was sad, "I am but I will miss spending so much time with the kits. They wont need me to watch over them anymore and there are so many dangers in the forest."

"I am sure they will be fine. With your talent and skill in their genes I doubt they will have any trouble." I said licking her cheek. "With your speed and genius I bet they could outrun a thunderstorm." She added licking my cheek in return.

"Morningdew, there is a little problem."

"What?" she said her tone rising with concern. "Well, a tree fell near our cave over the winter and a few of our warriors found it. Our scent was faint but they could make out Thunder and Windclan." She tensed

"What did Onestar say?"

"Well I have been keeping him undecided right now. Nightcloud is demanding retaliation but not many in the clan support her, for now. She has done nothing but remind every cat of Thunderclans past deeds and I am worried Onestar will give in to at least an investigation."

"What are we going to do? If there is a fight then the kits may be involved, they could get hurt Nightfang!" she was getting frantic now, she began to pace and I could see the potential disasters running through her head, because I had thought of them to.

"Calm down love, it may not come to that. I have been combating her propaganda with some of my own, if anything the clan is divided and its up to Onestar and he is getting too old for battles." I tried to sound confident but to be honest I wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"But what if-"

She was cut of because just then Silverkit burst through the grass carrying the feather in his mouth, Ravenkit and Wishkit right behind him.

"Look I found it, I found it!" he jumped up and down,

"You didn't find it! I smelled it under the bush first." Ravenkit glared at his brother

"Well I was the one who guessed it was under the bush before you two where even there!" Wishkit said pushing in.

"Well I found it first which means I still win." Silverkit said pushing out his chest and looking to me and his mother for praise. "You all worked together and you all found the feather. That makes you all winners of the game." I said licking them all on the nose.

I looked at Morningdew who was smiling at the kits but I could tell she was very worried. I rubbed my head against hers in comfort and I felt her pelt relax a little, "We will figure this out, we always do." I breathed into her soft fur, wishing I could do more to reassure her.

I looked at the moon and saw that it was beginning to descend, the sun would be up soon. "Now kits I have to leave soon but I want to say something to you first." They stopped bickering and all looked at me their eyes serious.

"You aren't kits anymore, your going to be apprentices and then warriors, dedicated you your clan and to the warrior code. Even though I am in Windclan I want you to know I am and will always be proud of you." they smiled but I went on

"I want you to make me a promise, and trust me that I will know if you break it." I said sternly and they suddenly looked a little afraid.

"I want you to respect you mentor, listen and train hard. Respect your leader and most importantly respect and mind your mother, they will always be there to guide you when I cant. Understood?" I finished and they all nodded, all playfulness gone,

I then wrapped them up in my tail and pulled them close for a hug, "Ugh, papa I cant breath!" Wishkit laughed. I let them go only to have all of them jump on me, "Get the fox get the fox!" they cheered.

If only every night can be like this but now that Nightcloud was on a war path I knew anymore meetings would have to be carefully planned and further apart. I gave each kit a goodbye lick and my gaze lingered with Morningdews, the fear she held before was replaced with stern resolve. I knew now that I didn't have to deal with this alone, I could rely on her for anything and above all else we would keep our kits safe even if it meant our lives.

 ** _Starclan_**

"Did you see that? This is going to far! If we don't do something now our entire way of life will collapse!" Raggedstar snarled, gazing down at Nightfang and Morningdew in their embrace.

"Your over reacting, nothing has happened that would upset the balance we have created." Yellowfang's aged voice did little to calm the angry tom. More cats appeared, Firestar's burning pelt stood out even encased in starlight. "I agree with Yellowfang, many cats have been in this situation and it always leads to them breaking up. These two just haven't excepted that yet."

"Firestar, that horrible." Feathertail said, her gaze locked with the Thunderclan warrior. "He is right Featherail. There has never been a couple who has lasted much longer than this." Bluestar spoke letting her tail drape around the silver she cats shoulders.

"But the kits are fully aware of who their father is and they feel no shame, they are actually proud to be half clan! its absurd." Blackstar said, shaking his head in disgust, Raggedstar snorting in agreement.

"Need I remind you that you are half clan Raggedstar?" Bluestar pointed out harshly,

"Yes but I never kept ties with my father, I hated the fact that I was not a full blooded Shadowclan cat." He spite back.

"Blood has nothing to do with a warriors heart and spirit." Firestar said looking at the ragged tom boldly.

"It doesn't matter, you cant raise kits on different sides, and look the two even plan on interfering with the warrior code! They have been discovered and instead of begging for forgiveness from their clan and us they want to continue this blasphemy!" Tallstar said in a disbelieving tone, "my own kin, ruining the Windclan name."

"Nightfang and Morningdew are upstanding warriors, they have proven it time and time again. I think what their doing is progress not distructive." Feathertail countered, her blue eyes shone brightly.

"Progress? How can you say that? they are going against everything we believe in!" Blackstar hissed.

"Believe in what? Death, hatred and separation!? Our clans have spent years believing one clan is better than the other, thinking their blood makes them better than any other cat. Its ludicrous!" Hollyleaf said, speaking up for the first time.

"It's the way things are and have always been. A warrior fights for his clans honor and is to defend the warrior code to the death." Blackstar shrugged.

"It wasn't always supposed to be that way." A voice spoke from the darkness and a dark gray shadow appeared, "Graywing, what an honor." Bluestar said bowing to the senior spirit, one of the original cats who formed the clans.

"What do you mean?" Raggedstar said confused.

"When we originally settled in the forest we were supposed to live is one group, there was enough food and space to feed everyone. There was never any need for borders and fighting, just unity and peace."

"Always the peace seeker, you never change brother." Another voice broke the circle and a thing gray spirit appeared, his starlit fur shimmered.

"The separation meant survival and protection! Even you admitted that there should be warriors to protect every cat from predators." Clearsky scoffed.

"We still didn't need the borders and hostility you enacted Clearsky, you were fighting against your own kin and for what? Power and greed have taken your reason." Graywing said calmly despite his brothers icy glare.

"Oh really? And what about River and Thunder and Shadow? Do you consider them greedy too?" he hissed back.

"The borders and clans formed because of you! if we had all stayed together shared the forest then who cares if one cat prefers to live by the river while others like the trees? There is greater strength with grater numbers." Thunder said materializing next to Graywing, his eyes burned into his fathers.

"Spoken like a coward, not a leader." Clearsky said, turning his nose up at his son.

"What does any of this have to do with these two lovers?" River said appearing next to Bluestar, his voice smooth like water over stone.

"They appear to be attempting to live as if the borders weren't there. Clearsky has always been threatened by free thinkers." Shadow said with a snicker appearing next to Blackstar and Raggedstar. Clearsky puffed out his chest clearly insulted.

"So do you agree then, we should just let these two break the code we have all bleed and died for?" Yellowfang asked.

"If the borders weren't in place then there wouldn't be a problem would there." Feathertail stated.

"What are you saying?" Raggedstar asked.

"I think we should let them be, they are going to unite all the clans." Graywing answered and the whole circle fell silent.


	24. Preview for next chapter

**_Hey all, my next update wont be for a few days because I have a lot of work and school to catch up on. I made a little preview for the next chapter, I want to take my time on it and make it perfect. Leave me any suggestions._**

 ** _Starclan_**

"I don't care what those fools think, we have to do something to stop this." Raggedstar hissed low, a small group of surrounding him. Blackstar nodded, "What do we do? Without the who clans support we don't have much influence."

"Oh I know a cat who might have enough strength and passion to push our message through." Clearsky said gesturing to a bright glowing spirit near the river. "Him? Good luck getting any word out of him. He hasn't moved or spoken since he got here." Tallstar huffed. "I agree, maybe if we rally some of the newer warriors we could get enough strength to send an omen." Crookedstar suggested, getting a few nods of agreement.

"An omen will take to long for them to figure out, we cant afford to wait that long, this has to be stopped now." Clearsky reject turning back to shining spirit. "Let me try to reason with him." He approached the burning tom slowly, the anger and confusion radiated from him in waves. "I am sure the fish will come if you hide yourself, your aura is driving all prey from this area." Clearsky joked, not even getting a twitch of an ear from the tom.

"I can show you how to catch one if you want, they are really very easy."

"I am not fishing." He whispered, his voice cracked with emotion.

"Well there must be some reason you have been sitting here for moons, not talking to any cat." Clearsky said attempting to sit next to the tom but he was forced to sit a few tail lengths away or risk getting burned by his aura.

"Leave me alone" was all he said, his burning gaze locked on the water, as if he could will himself back to life. "I understand your anger young warrior, its not fair that your life was taken so soon while your murderer walks free, and with your mate no less. If I were you I wouldn't let something like that go unpunished." Clearskys voice taunting, the tom stiffened.

"I am sure you have heard that they are trying to destroy the warrior code. Its absurd, so many cats have lived and died for the code, you included and now these two think they can just ignore it for their own selfish reasons. Its not fair is it?"

no answer, so Clearsky went on, "We need your help to keep this from going any further. We think you, of all the cats here, deserve to end this treachery will you help us? Will you help all the clans?"

Finally Scorchflame broke his gaze from the water, he looked at Clearsky a bright, burning fire in his heart filtered through his whole body, giving little flames at the tips of his ears. "What do I need to do."


	25. Lemonshades Confession

_**Alright here it is! I made this a bit long so let me know if thats a problem.**_

 _ **Starclan**_

"I don't care what those fools think, we have to do something to stop this." Raggedstar hissed low, a small group of surrounding him. Blackstar nodded, "What do we do? Without the who clans support we don't have much influence."

"Oh I know a cat who might have enough strength and passion to push our message through." Clearsky said gesturing to a bright glowing spirit near the river. "Him? Good luck getting any word out of him. He hasn't moved or spoken since he got here." Tallstar huffed. "I agree, maybe if we rally some of the newer warriors we could get enough strength to send an omen." Crookedstar suggested, getting a few nods of agreement.

"An omen will take to long for them to figure out, we cant afford to wait that long, this has to be stopped now." Clearsky reject turning back to shining spirit. "Let me try to reason with him." He approached the burning tom slowly, the anger and confusion radiated from him in waves. "I am sure the fish will come if you hide yourself, your aura is driving all prey from this area." Clearsky joked, not even getting a twitch of an ear from the tom.

"I can show you how to catch one if you want, they are really very easy."

"I am not fishing." He whispered, his voice cracked with emotion.

"Well there must be some reason you have been sitting here for moons, not talking to any cat." Clearsky said attempting to sit next to the tom but he was forced to sit a few tail lengths away or risk getting burned by his aura.

"Leave me alone" was all he said, his burning gaze locked on the water, as if he could will himself back to life. "I understand your anger young warrior, its not fair that your life was taken so soon while your murderer walks free, and with your mate no less. If I were you I wouldn't let something like that go unpunished." Clearskys voice taunting, the tom stiffened.

"I am sure you have heard that they are trying to destroy the warrior code. Its absurd, so many cats have lived and died for the code, you included and now these two think they can just ignore it for their own selfish reasons. Its not fair is it?"

no answer, so Clearsky went on, "We need your help to keep this from going any further. We think you, of all the cats here, deserve to end this treachery will you help us? Will you help all the clans?"

Finally Scorchflame broke his gaze from the water, he looked at Clearsky a bright, burning fire in his heart filtered through his whole body, giving little flames at the tips of his ears. "What do I need to do."

 ** _Morningdew_**

"Alright, hold still kits you cant have nest head during your apprentice ceremony do you?" I said through frantic licks on their ears and heads and necks. "Stop it mom, I look fine!" Silverkit huffed, pushing my muzzle with a paw. Giving himself a shake Ravenkit admired his stark black pelt as it shimmered in the morning sun. Wishkit purred as I groomed her, "Stop being a hairball Silverkit, Mama just wants us to look our best."

"May all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a very important clan meeting." Bramblestars voice rang out over the camp and the kits burst out of the nursery leaving a dust cloud in their wake. "How precious." Daisy cooed, "When is our apprentice ceremony mom?" Sweetkit asked, looking after them with longing, "Yeah, I want to be one now!" Mudkit whined. "Soon dears, your were born a little later than them so you will have to wait a bit longer." Lilyheart said following me out to watch the ceremony. I knew this day was coming and I had thought I was prepared for it but my heart ached to see my kits about to be apprenticed, being a warrior was dangerous and I wouldn't be able to watch over them all the time. I felt my paws get itchy and despite my kits shining gazes as Bramblestar started the meeting I wished we could have waited one more night.

"Thunderclan, this ceremony has been much awaited, these kits are Scorchflames legacy and it is an honor to be able to see these kits grow and turn into great warriors just like their father." He began and Silverkit looked confused, he opened his mouth to say something but Ravenkit gave him a small shove, though he glared back at his brother he didn't interrupt as Bramblestar went on,

"Choosing mentors for these kits was difficult, we have so much talent here that I couldn't decide who was best suited for the position but I trust Scorchflame will trust my choice. Silverkit step forward" he leapt from his perch and stood in front of Silverkit who stood tall and straight as Bramblestar made the announcement, "Silverkit for this day and every other day until you prove yourself worthy of your warrior name you shall be known as Silverpaw." Bramblestar gestured to Berrynose, "Berrynose, you are a confident and dedicated warrior as well as Scorchflames best friend. I trust that you will teach Silverpaw the ways of our clan and instill the passion his father had for us all into his training." Berrynose looked a bit embarrassed but Silverpaw looked astatic as they exchanged the customary gesture and Bramblestar turned to Ravenkit.

"Ravenkit, you will be known as Ravenpaw." He then motioned to Coldfire who came forward, his eyes showing glowed with pleasure at being given his first apprentice. "Coldfire, you are calculating and quite I consider you the white shadow of the clan, teach Ravenpaw your subtlety and intellect so that he may grow into a true asset to the clan, as you are." Coldfire gave Ravenpaw a stern look and was matched by one of his own as the two touched noses. I swallowed hard, the two were just alike and I only hoped Coldfire would teach Ravenpaw to be a warrior and not a stone.

"Last but not least, Wishkit. Your spirit and passion are already a bright star, I know name you Wishpaw." Turning to Daisybreeze he continued, "Daisybreeze was trained by your mother and has proven herself as a dedicated and deserving warrior, I have no doubt she will teach you how to shine brighter." Wishpaw's orange eyes glowed so brightly I thought they would blind Daisybreeze as she touched my daughters nose. My chest felt tight with pride as the clan shouted,

"Silverpaw, Ravenpaw, Wishpaw" over and over. "Now you will be moving back to the warriors den huh?" Skytail said bouncing over and rubbing my head with hers, "Im so happy! Iv missed our hunting trips and walks, Batfang just doesn't have the same sense of humor as you." she giggled looking at her mate who was looking a bit sad for not being chosen to be a mentor.

"Well I hope your ready to laugh your ears off because I have 6 moons of jokes to tell." I nuzzled and as I watched my kits being lead out for their first tour of the territory I desperately wanted to follow them but I kept myself rooted to my spot as I reminded myself that they are apprentices now and can look over each other without my breathing down their fur. "Come on, Snowstorm and Batfang and I were going to go hunting, that will cheer you up in no time!" Skytail said, following my gaze. I smiled back and urged myself forward, she was right it would be nice to go hunting with my friends again.

I walked by Bramblestar and Squirrleflight talking to Dovewing, Lionblaze and Brakenfur. "The apprentices should be ready for their assesments soon I trust?" the three warriors nodded and it was agreed that they would have their warrior ceremonies before the gathering tomorrow. Oh, that's right I would be going to my first gathering in moons! Nightfang had told me about the new Shadowclan deputy Sneakheart and his brother Torntail who were rogues that were accepted into the clan before the winter started.

I remember him saying something about Sneakheart being coarse and rude during the gatherings so I was interested to see him up close. "Morningdew, we have so much to catch up on. Did you know Squirrelflight is considering retiring from deputy?" Skytail began as we walked through the blossoming forest.

"Really? Why?" I asked trying to think or a reason for her to do so, she wasn't that old and in pretty good health. "She tore her shoulder out of place trying to chase a rabbit on the ice over the winter. Leafpool says she has to constantly eat poppy seeds because it keeps getting swollen or something." Snowstorm added and I traced my brain for any memory of the incident.

"I don't remember anything like that."

"Well mothers are usually too busy with their kits for gossip. I think it was when all your kits were sick, poor things I remember how frantic you were trying to go out and find herbs for them." Skytail said and my mind flashed back to the days after the snow storm and their first meeting with Nightfang, I had gone out those days to try to find some honey for them and thankfully Nightfang saw me during his patrol and brought me moss soaked in it from their medicine cat.

"Guess what, I heard Sunpaw has a huge crush on you Morningdew." She bumped my shoulder with a wink, "He is sweet but I don't think I can commit to another tom." I shrugged. "I know it hasn't been long since Scorchflame died but your still so young, surely you cant give up on finding love again."

"Sunpaw is annoying, I think Coldfire is a better choice." Batfang looked back at us. Snowstorm and Batfang began to debate whether Coldfire and Finchpaw had a relationship since they liked to hunt together. Skytail quickly added that Finchpaw was tail over nose in love with Snowstorm who quickly denied anything between them.

My thoughts began to wonder away from the conversation and back to the kits, I wonder how their outing was going, maybe we would run into them. I also thought about Nightfang and if we would ever get to run through the moors together, I doubt I was as fast as him but I could hold my own. "Morningdew, what do you think?" Batfang said breaking me out of my daze, "About what?"

"The fact that you might be chosen as deputy?"

I stopped in my tracks, "Me? No way, I have been in the nursery for moons and there is no way I am as experienced as Brakenfur or Fleetwhisker." Snowstorm shook his head, "Oh come on, remember the robin feet technique you made for hunting in the snow? Without that we wouldn't have made it through the winter! And all of the prey we caught from trees is all thanks to your training too, every cat knew that if Scorchflame wasn't chosen for the position then you would be for sure."

"I don't think so, besides Squirrelflight is more stubborn than any cat I know, she wont let some hurt shoulder keep her from serving the clan." I said firmly, closing the conversation as I spotted a squirrel dash up a tree and instinctively dashed after it.

"Everyone line up, we are about to get moving." Squirrelflight called as we made our way to the camp entrance to go to the gathering. "Oh im so excited! I cant wait to tell papa all about my first day out!" Wishpaw bounced up and down in place getting a stern look from Ravenpaw, "We cant talk to him remember, this is a gathering and we cant look to familiar with each other."

"That's true dear, you are technically meeting for the first time as far as the other clans are concerned." I added, Wishpaw frowned, "Then what are we going to do? Not talk to him at all?! that's not fair mama"

"We can talk to him we just have to be tactful, like ask him who he is and what he does and call him by his warrior name."

Bramblestar gave the signal to join the other clans for the gathering and we all went silent as we filed behind our clanmates. The scents of the other clans filled my nose and I felt the same wave of excitement I did when its was my first gathering. "Morningdew, its good to see you back!." Blindstorm said running up to me, her light grey eyes sparkled. "Blindstorm, you look well!" I greeted, "This is my son Ravenpaw and daughter Wishpaw."

Ravenpaw nodded a hello but Wishpaw was not as shy, "Hello, are you from Riverclan? Whats it like there? Do you only eat fish?" Blindstorm smiled at her curiosity, "Yes I am from Riverclan, it can be muddy at times but we love the comfort of the lake and the river grass keeps us cool in the summer. While fish are our main prey we often find mice and birds looking for food and water." Wishpaw's eyes grew shone with pleasure as she learned about the other clans, I spoke with Blindstorm some more and let the kits explore the gathering on their own.

Windclan had yet to arrive so Wishpaw went from Shadowclan warrior to Riverclan, introducing herself and begged for more insight to their way of life, "Have you tried hedgehog? My mom says they love your side of the forest.", "What is it like to swim? Do you swim all the time? Does your fur stay wet?" I was almost a little embarrassed by her invasiveness but no cat seemed to mind the new, curious Thunderclan apprentice.

Ravenpaw greeted the medicine cats and asked about their connection to Starclan but didn't seem interested in meeting any other cat, Silverpaw happily boasted in front of the other apprentices who all looked at him with interest. I noticed more than one she cat listening to his stories and giggling amongst themselves, looks like he got his fathers charm alright.

I was greeted by several more warriors including Blizzardtoes and Mothnose of Shadowclan who helped Scorchflame and I deal with the infestation of fire ants a few summers ago, they congratulated me on the kits and offered their sympathies for Scorchflames death. Reedwhisker and Shimmerpelt were warm and kind as they spoke about the winter Snowstorm and Skytail and I helped break up ice for them to reach the fish during winter. It was so nice to reconnect with the other clans, I wish we could associate more outside of the gathering, there were so many nice cats.

My thoughts were interrupted by a yowl from Onestar, announcing Windclans arrival. I quickly gestured for the kits to sit by me as Nightfang's languid form parted the groups of cats as he helped his leader to the speaking branch. He looked so handsome in the moonlight, his amber gaze reflected his authority and status, my heart swelled as I gazed at my mate.

"Look there he is! Lets go talk to him." Wishpaw pleaded, moving forward before I grabbed her tail, "Wait dear, let him come to us." I whispered and as she sat back down I saw Nightfang spot us near the back, his shoulders relaxing. He began to move toward us but a golden she cat blocked his path, they spoke something that I couldn't make out and she followed him over to us.

"Morningdew, its lovely to see amongst us again. Are these Scorchflames kits?" he said, his greeting smooth and even. "Nightfang, I am humbled that you would remember me after so many moons, and yes these are my kits. Freshly apprenticed."

I could see a spark of pride as he gazed at his kits, "This is Silverpaw, Wishpaw, and Ravenpaw." Silverpaw sat up straight and fluffed up his coat so he looked much bigger than normal, "You are a big one! Are you sure you aren't a warrior yet?" Nightfang joked at his bravado, "Not yet sir but I am sure I wont be an apprentice long." His tone was so sure and bold that for a moment I actually believe he was Scorchflames son.

"Im Wishpaw, it so good to meet you pa- I mean Nightfang. Mama says you are a deputy, is that hard? How long have you been deputy? I heard you are the fastest cat in the forest, have you always been this fast?" I had to nudge her to get the questions to stop but Nightfang just laughed, "Great Starclan, I bet by the time you are a warrior you will know more than I do about Windclan." Wishpaw looked at her paws a bit embarrassed but I could see she was happy at her fathers praise.

Ravenpaw met his gaze and dipped his head in respect, "I was not expecting to meet a clan deputy tonight, thank you for your presence." His tone was even but his tail wiggled a bit with excitement and I could tell Nightfang noticed as he gave his son a quick wink, "You flatter me apprentice, I am not anymore important than any cat here. If you train hard and believe in yourself I am sure you will be deputy yourself someday." The golden she cat behind him cleared her throat and Nightfang spun his head around like he had forgotten she was there, "Oh, pardon my manners this is Lemonshade, she was my apprentice but quickly learned all I had to teach her. Lemonshade this is Morningdew and Scorchflames kits." She stepped forward, a smile on her face but I could see it didn't reach her eyes, was she faking?

"Oh yes, I remember Nightfang telling me about how he found you and Scorchflame in our territory. I am glad your kits were not harmed, it must have been devastating for you loosing your mate like that." her tone was warm and inviting, "Is it true you used mud to clog the hive of bees that was near your camp?"

"You heard about that? I was pulling bees out of my fur for days after that."

"I thought it was stroke of genius myself. We even tried it on a nest in our territory and it worked wonders!" she gushed and I was suddenly feeling embarrassed that my reputation was so well known. "It was just a spur the moment idea, I didn't think it was going to work."

"Nightfang told me all about you, the whole forest knows about you and Scorchflame." She turned to the kits, her golden eyes warmed as if she had already known them "What a beautiful litter, I cant wait to see if they follow in your paw steps." A yowl rose to begin the meeting and Nightfang excused himself to join the other deputies, I spotted a leery eyed tom sitting near the edge of the stone, "That must be Sneakheart." I said aloud, "Yeah isn't he creepy, I don't think he has ever said a word to any cat here, what was Rowanstar thinking appointing him as deputy." Lemonshade whispered scooting closer to us.

She was very nice, she had a delicate form her golden tabby fur polished and smooth. I hated to admit it but she was very pretty, "That's my sister Pumpkinfur over there, we became warriors together just a few moons ago. I know she would love to meet you if you have time."

"That's very kind, but I would hate to interrupt the leaders report." I whispered back as Rowanstar reported the healthy hunting of Shadowclan. The rest of the news was typical, new kits, better hunting, warm weather and as far as I could tell every clan seemed happy but then Onestar began his report.

"Windclan is doing well but I had to bring up an issue we have encountered. My warriors have found a cave near the edge of our territory and it had Thunderclan scent in it." He said pointedly to Bramblestar. "We have had peace these last few seasons Bramblestar but I will not tolerate your warriors stepping paw over the boundaries without my permission."

Bramblestar looked confused, "I know nothing about my warriors ignoring boundaries, are you sure it was Thunderclan you smelled?" Onestar looked offended, "Of course I am sure! I would not have brought it up if I wasn't sure. Clearly you are not as in control of your clan as you want every cat to believe."

"That's very presumptuous of you Onestar, I hope the winter snow didn't freeze your brain." Bramblestar retorted and the two toms began to growl at each other. "If I even smell your cats near our borders than I will not hesitate to tell my warriors to attack, we will not let Thunderclan step all over the warrior code!". This was bad, I though Nightfang said he had this under control, was Onestar planning war?

Onestar closed the meeting with a huff and demanded his clan leave immedietly, Nightfang shot me a knowing glance and I knew he wanted to speak to me about this later but we both had the same unspoken agreement, keep the kits safe. Lemonshade gave me an apologetic look and went to join her clan as they made their hasty exit. The clearing was alive with whispers and Rowanstar said that they owed Thunderclan for helping them with the fire ants and promised aide if it was needed. Mistystar also agreed to intervene if needed and I was happy to see that the icy truce was not spreading to the other clans.

"Mama what happened?" Silverpaw asked confused

"I think we need to keep a close eye on Windclan for a while." Ravenpaw stiffened.

"But how are we supposed to see papa and make friends?" Wishpaw whined, looking for me for comfort but I didn't have anything to tell her, "Well dear, this is the way things are in the forest."

"I don't like it, why do we have to fight each other?" her ears drooped and hey eyes grew sad.

"That's just how it has always been love but remember that your father and I still love each other and you despite our clan disagreements. Don't worry, Nightfang will know what to do."

 ** _Nightfang_**

"Onestar please reconsider this order, you don't have your strength back yet a battle could cost you your life." I pleaded to our stubborn leader as he lay in his nest, his age showing through every bone in his body. "I value your concern Nightfang but I cant let my age impact the clan, we have to stand up for ourselves. Nightcloud is right, Thunderclan is tacking advantage of the peace."

"Nightcloud is angry at Crowfeather, not Thunderclan certainly you can see that."

"That may be true but even so we cant let them think it is ok to trespass. We don't want a another fiasco like Crowfeather and Leafpool." He rasped with a small cough and I winced at the sound.

"Make sure we have extra patrols near Thunderclan, I want them to know we are serious." He waved his tail in dismissal and I knew I couldn't talk him out of this. With a heavy sigh I organized the daily patrols making sure to keep my family out of the ones by Thunderclan. I had hoped to meet with Morningdew but with the extra patrols it would be too risky. I only hoped she kept the kits away from Windclans borders.

Lemonshade came up to me with a mouse in her jaws, "Want to share this? I didn't see you eat this morning and I know you must be hungry."

"Thanks Lemonshade, I am a bit hungry." I purred as she let me have the first bite, I savored the rich meat and let the life energy flow through my paws. "Im about to go on patrol, did you wanna do some battle practice after?" she asked, her voice muffled by mouse.

"Im actually busy all day with reports, I have every warrior coming up to me with supposed sightings of Thunderclan invaders and I have to investigate them for Onestar." I huffed, irritated that Nightcloud had filled every cats head with suspicion and fear. Crowfeather had refused to engage in her taunts, which only made her angrier. "Your just trying to protect your other family." She sneered, "I have told you a hundred times Nightcloud, I don't have another family. You are my only mate and Breezepelt my son, what else do I have to do to convince you?" he sneered back.

I shook my head, a headache beginning to form at their insistent bickering. "Nightfang, are we still going to investigate those paw prints I found?" Emberfoot called near the entrance, "Yeah, I'm coming."

As I figured the paw prints were not Thunderclan, in fact they were not even cat prints, "These are dog prints Emberfoot, do you know any cat with paws this big? Did you even smell them before you decided they were Thunderclan?" I scolded and he looked a bit embarrassed, "I guess your right, I just thought they might be helpful."

"Trying to incite a battle is not helpful Emberfoot, Lemonshade and Pumpkinfur are your daughters and they could get seriously injured during a fight, don't you care about that?"

"My daughters are well aware of the danger, they are skilled warriors they would never be beaten by those mouse hearts." He defended a hiss rising in his voice as he glared at the forest where the Thunderclan cats were. "Starclan help us. We have become a clan of beasts" I bellowed and stomped off leaving Emberfoot confused and shocked that his deputy would insult the clan like that but I didn't care, I had to do something or Windclan would shed blood for no reason.

I chased down a rabbit to bring to Onestar and began to prepare my next plea for peace when I heard a yowl from behind me, "Nightfang quick! Thunderclan attacked our border patrol!" Crouchfoot called running up to me so fast he slid in the loose dirt. Before I could ask what happened the patrol I sent out returned, scratches and ruffled fur on all of them.

"What happened?" I demanded dropping the rabbit. "We saw Thunderclan too close to our border and we told them to shove off but they wouldn't so we attacked like Onestar said." Hawkwing said, gasping after the run. "You should have seen it Nightfang, Lemonshade taught that silver kit of Scorchflames a lesson he wouldn't forget!" Lizardpelt boasted looking at his clan mate with admiration.

I rounded on Lemonshade who had small claw marks on her shoulders but she was otherwise uninjured. "You attacked Silverpaw?" I growled, "Of course, he wouldn't leave! He certainly isn't as smart as his parents." She laughed, and I had to use every ounce of self-control to keep from slashing her nose. "I cant believe you all would attack a border patrol for no reason." I snarled at them, "But Onestar said to attack them if they got too close to the borders." Hawkwing defended his patrol, "They didn't actually cross the borders did they? You had to cross theirs to attack them right? That means we were in the wrong you bee brain!" I shouted, not understanding how thick my clan was being.

Lemonshade squeaked out "But Nightfang we were just-"

"You were all being fur brains, I would have expected better judgment from my own apprentice." I spit at her and she looked so hurt I saw tears well up in her eyes. She dashed off without another word and the rest of the clan looked at me, startled by my outburst. I was so angry I couldn't think. So I left and went to find the rock I spent so much of my apprentice days dreaming on.

I knew I needed to report what happened to Onestar but all I wanted to do was check on Silverpaw, Morningdew must be frantic I should be there to calm her down. This wasn't fair! Why couldn't we be in the same clan or at least be able to see each other. Its those stupid borders, all they do is blind cats to reason, how can our ancestors have come up with such a destructive idea?

"Nigthfang? Can I come up?" it was my mother, Heathertail and her gentle voice that always reminded me of the days in the nursery. I snorted, not really wanting her to interrupt my thinking but her warm fur made me feel a bit better. "I know your under a lot of pressure right now but you really shouldn't have yelled at Lemonshade like that." she began.

"She was being an idiot, I trained her to jump to reason and not conclusions during confrontation. I didn't just yell at her either, it was the whole patrol that was being a pile of hedgehogs." I retorted.

"Well you cant blame them, Onestar gave us all orders and even if they didn't want to fight back they couldn't disobey the leader."

I didn't respond, I couldn't disagree with that. Even though I had a relationship with Morningdew I couldn't disobey Onestar directly. "Lemonshade admires you, you know." She stated and I just shrugged, "She isn't my apprentice anymore so why would she need to keep trying to impress me?"

"She isn't just trying to impress you Nightfang, she wants you to notice her and give her the same attention she gives you."

"What are you talking about mother? I respect her skills, what else does she want?" I snuffed, not understanding what she was getting at.

"Nightfang, you are a warrior in your prime, the future leader of the clan, don't you think its time you stopped focusing so much on your position and think about having some kits of your own?" her voice was genuine and her blue eyes filled with humor as she saw my shocked expression.

"Are you serious? That cant be what you came up here to tell me. Im not ready for any of that yet."

"Don't be ridiculous son, you have reached as much success as any cat could hope for, what else do you want?" she said sounding frustrated now, "Lemonshade is beautiful, skilled, and loyal you couldn't find a better match anywhere."

Oh you would be wrong mother, I already have my perfect match and a family I love. Is what I wanted to say but couldn't, instead I opted to stay silent. "Go apologize to her Nightfang, don't push her into another males claws." Was all she said before giving me a loving lick and jumping from the rock. I groaned after she left this was not what I needed right now.

Now that she mentioned it I did like Lemonshade. She was very pretty and a close friend but she wasn't Morningdew, had things been different she might have been my mate but I could never feel the same way she did. Deciding to end this before it got worse I went in search of my hotheaded former apprentice. Finding her sulking on a grassy hill her golden form matching the setting sun perfectly. Looking at her like this I felt my pelt get warm and wondered if I really did love her.

When she saw me her gaze turned away quickly, she quickly wiped her tears with a paw. "Oh Nightfang, I was just watching the sun set. Its so beautiful I got teary eyed." She tried to giggle but in turned into a hiccup. Feeling like a pile of mouse dung for making her cry I sat next to her, "Im sorry I yelled at you Lemonshade, I just don't think what Onestar is doing is right and I just let my frustration get the better of me."

She didn't answer so I went on, "I know you were just following his orders and you were right to do so. You should always listen to the leader." I started to get worried when she still didn't answer, "What is it?"

"Im not mad that you yelled at me about attacking that patrol. I knew you didn't agree with Onestar, you have always wanted to do things fair it one of the things I admired about you." she said her voice horse and still deep with emotion, "I was sad because of they way you acted when you heard we attacked Silverpaw."

"Why would you be upset about that?"

she turned to me, her golden eye turned a honey color as more tears dripped from her eyes, "Because he is your son isn't he?"


	26. The Fire

**_Nightfang_**

"Tell me the truth Nightfang, are you the father of Morningdew's kits?" Lemonshade's honeyed gaze was stern despite the tears dampening the side of her face.

"I-I don't know what you mean, they are Scorchflames. I am the Windclan deputy, how can you think that I would take a mate outside our clan?" I stuttered, I had to take control of the situation, if Lemonshade suspected anything about my relationship with Morningdew being anything other than an acquaintanceship then I was in serious trouble.

"Then how can you explain the fact that Wishpaw's eyes are the same color as yours? Or that Ravenpaw matches your build? Or that Morningdew couldn't stop looking at you during the gathering? Im not stupid Nightfang!" she hissed, her golden fur rising along her spine in irritation.

"Lots of cats in the forest have my eye color, and if I remember correctly Morningdew is related to Lionblaze who has Windclan blood. Ravenpaw could have gotten his build from that. If you don't believe that Morningdew's kits are Scorchflames than that is your business but don't you dare question my loyalty to Windclan!" I spit in return, matching her stance with as much anger as I could muster. For a second she looked as if she might want to take back her accusation but instead of responding she turned her head, "I don't blame you, Morningdew is brilliant and a skilled warrior not to mention she is beautiful. I can see why you would choose her."

She turned back to me, her tears gone replaced by pleading, "But I can be a good mate too, I would support you and love you always. We could raise the perfect family you and I, one that even Morningdew would envy!" I stood there shocked at her words, was she serious? Even though she figured out my relationship with Morningdew she still wanted to be my mate?

"Lemonshade, I don't think you are thinking clearly."

"But I am Nightfang, I don't care what you did in the past, I will keep your secret and we can put them behind us and start over." She pushed her head into my chest and curled up close to me as if I couldn't say no to her. I wasn't sure what to say, should I confess? Should I let her believe we had a chance so she would keep my secret? What would Morningdew think if I took Lemonshade as a mate for appearances? What would my kits think? In the end I pulled away from her,

"Lemonshade, you don't understand, I cant support you and father your kits. I have a duty to Windclan and nothing can get in the way of that, you deserve better than me." She looked confused, her eyes never loosing her determination, "You were able to love Morningdew, why cant you love me too?"

"Because I still love Morningdew, in life I will fight for her and with my last breath I will speak her name. I can not love another Lemonshade." her eyes widened in surprise, and then shrank to narrow slits, "I will tell Onestar, I cant stand behind our future leader if he loves a cat from another clan. its against the warrior code, its against our whole beliefs!" she shook her head back and forth, her tone giving way to hysteria. "How can you stand there and choose her over your own clan!?"

Pushing my fear aside I spoke the truth that lay in my heart from the first moment I met Morningdew, "I love her Lemonshade, when I first met her that summer morning that seemed so long ago yet I could picture it as if it were yesterday. Her morning blue eyes giving me more energy than fresh kill, her voice giving me more breath than air, I needed her and without her I would not want to live. Go ahead and tell Onestar, but our relationship has been blessed by Starclan and even he cant argue with that."

"Oh, that's were you are wrong Nightfang." A harsh voice split the tension and as I broke my gaze from Lemonshades angry gold gaze, I looked into the eyes of a cat I had never wanted to see again, a cat I believed to be dead. "What's the matter deputy? You look like you have seen a ghost?" Scorchflame sneered, his burning eyes radiated hate and anger.

"Scorchflame, how can this be?" I said breathlessly, staring at the hulking, glowing cat that had almost taken my life four years ago. A shocked gasp came from Lemonshade who was stuck firmly in place a whiskers length from Scorchflame. "You aren't the only one who has been blessed by Starclan traitor! You may be supported by the weakest of Starclan but the strongest support the warrior code and they support me."

What was he talking about? Before I could respond his ginger patches began to glow like embers, his claws unsheathed caused the grass to smoke beneath him. "You stole Morningdew from me, and I plan to steal her back." His eyes lost their pupils as they and his moth turned into pure flame, "Lets see if the great Nighfang can cheat death a second time!"

He leapt at me then, I braced myself for his weight but he instead landed behind me. I turned to counter if he attacked my rear but he didn't, instead he ran, fire engulfing the grass everywhere he stepped. He was setting the field on fire! It grew quickly and its heat filled the air around me and Lemonshade scooted closer together to get away from it, "Lemonshade, go warn the clan. You have to get everyone to safety." I yelled.

"What about you? You cant beat him, he isn't even a cat anymore!" her eyes reflected the rising flames, her fear and shock paralyzing. I pushed into her side, knocking her to the ground, "I will be fine, just go. Go warn Onestar!" she shook her head to clear the fear and with a quick nod she turned and ran. I looked back to the hellish scene that lay before me,

Scorchflame had filled have the moor with fire by now, his smokey laughter will haunt me for the rest of my days, considering I can figure out how to survive this. I ran after him, avoiding the flames as best I could the fire spreading faster than my paws could carry me. I spotted Scorchflame in the distance, setting the lavender bush I used the disguise my scent a blaze. Dashing up behind him I landed on his burning shoulders, grabbing his neck in my jaws.

With a yowl of surprise he bucked to shake me loose, I dug my claws into his fur and hung on. He froze and I felt him tense below me and then his ginger patches began to glow again, suddenly I felt intense heat on my paws as his fire burned me wherever I touched. I had to let go or, stumbling to the ground I felt my paw pads sting at the roughness of the ground. He sneered at me and continued to burn as he continued his path of destruction. I didn't know what else to do so I ran after him, dodging the newly burned grass as I tried to figure out a plan, he was destroying my only cover and if I touched him openly then he would burn me again. I had to figure out how to surprise him and kill him quickly, but how was I supposed to kill a cat who already dead?

Scorchflame jumped onto a rock that was near the edge of the Thunderclan border, his voice carrying over the crisping field. "Who do you want to live more, your clan or you kits?" and he jumped, landing on the forest floor and ran heading straight for Thunderclans camp. My heart sank into the ground, was he mad!? He was going to attack his own clan, to take revenge on me? "Starclan what is happening?" I shouted, my fear made way to adrenaline as I pursued him, maybe I could beat him there and warn the clan.

Scorchflame dodged and weaved between branches and stones as he set everything around him a blaze. Then suddenly he stopped at the log Morningdew had pretended to give birth in and where I had first met my kits. He yowled at it, his uncontrollable rage robbing him of reason as he scratched and bit at the dismembered tree limb. I couldn't stop, this was my chance to warn Morningdew. I ignored the pain in my paws as I pushed myself harder and harder until I ran right into a Thunderclan patrol.

"Who the- Nightfang? What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?" Berrynose snarled, "I don't have time to explain but its Scorchflame, he is burning down the forest." I said pushing past him and the other cats, my kits and Morningdew weren't among them, I had to keep going.

"Wait a minute, what are you talking about. Nightfang!" Berrynose yowled after me but I didn't stop. I heard their pursuit but still I ran, they couldn't catch the fastest deputy in the forest, pushing myself harder I saw Thunderclans camp just a few fox lengths away and I dove in, shouting for Morningdew. Thankfully she was right in the middle of camp sharing a rabbit with Wishpaw.

"Nightfang, what in Starclans name-"

"I don't have time to explain, you and Thunderclan have to get out of here now!"

"Papa, why are you all smokey?" Wishpaw said, disregarding our secret. Cats where beginning to gather around us, snarls and hisses filling our ears. Bramblestar emerged from his den, confusion on his face but before he could speak the patrol I ran into burst through the clearing. "Nightfang, how dare you barge into our camp uninvited!" Berrynose yowled pushing through the crowd, Bramblestars yowl froze him in place,

"Whats going on Berrynose? Nightfang why are you here? Whats going on?"

"Im sorry for this Bramblestar, but you have to believe me you all have to run, Scorchflame has set Windclans territory a flame and he is doing the same to the forest, he will be here soon of you don't leave now, he will-"

"Scorchflames dead Nightfang, how can he be setting fire to anything?" Bramblestar interrupted.

"Oh I am alive Bramblestar and I have come to take back what is mine!" a angry snarl came from then entrance, Scorchflame emerged, his blazing eyes and glowing pelt made every cat cower in fear. "Scorchflame, how is this possible?" Rosepetal yowled, running up to her son but freezing a few tail lengths from him,

"My son, my precious kit what has happened to you?" she gasped, Scorchflame ignored her, his gaze was fixed on me and Morningdew, "My darling Morningdew, I have come back for you. There is a place in Starclan for us, where we can be together forever just like we were supposed to, before he ruined everything." He growled at me, I stepped in front of Morningdew and Wishpaw, "Leave my family alone Scorchflame, your anger is at me not them."

"They were supposed to be my family! You took that away from me, and now my precious Morningdew is forced to bear the burden caused by your wretched seed! But not for long, I will right this wrong and save my mate and the clans just like I was destined to do."

He began to set his self on fire again and I looked to Morningdew, "Get the kits away from here, I will stop him." Though she was shocked, she nodded and moved to get Wishpaw to her paws. I turned back to Scorchflame, "Scorchflame, don't you want to settle this outside? You don't want to hurt your clanmates right?" I taunted moving around him to get his focus of Morningdew and back on me, it worked he snarled and turned to lunge at me but I slipped through the opening and began to run.

It wasn't long before he came barreling through the trees, his yowl breaking through the forest and scaring birds into flight and prey to flee. "You cant out run me!" he shouted and jumped, grabbing my tail in his jaws, his bite causing flames singe my tail as he hurled me backward. Landing with a roll I rebounded quickly and head butted his side, knocking him to the ground. He hissed at me in anger, his hiss sounding more like a hoard of snakes instead of a cat. We began to circle each other, "You cant beat me you worm, I have the power of Starclan on my side!"

"That may be true but I am trying to save my kits and my mate, I will give my life for theirs."

He smiled, his glowing teeth outlined with embers. "That's the plan." And lunged again. I moved to the side but the heat coming from his fur singed my whiskers, with an unexpected paw swipe he dug his claws under my chin and I went flying backwards. Where did he get this much strength? My thoughts cloudy I barely had time to recover as he jumped on top of me, pinning my shoulders to the ground, his burning paws sending pain all through my body, "Say goodbye Nightfang! I have you now!" he shouted and I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for his death bite, I had failed Morningdew, I had failed my kits, and I had failed my clan. My soul would find no peace in the afterlife I was sure of it.

 ** _Morningdew_**

"Morningdew, what is going on?" Bramblestar cried, his voice covered by the hysteric screams of the clan as they hurried to avoid the flames that were quickly absorbing the forest. "I-I don't know but we have to hurry and get everyone out of here and to the lake." I didn't wait for his answer and darted to help the disoriented cats. Squirrleflight and I pushed everyone towards the lake, shouting orders as we went. Silverpaw and Ravenpaw pulled Wishpaw with them,

"What about papa? Where is he?" she shouted hysterically pushing against her brothers. "Wishpaw, get a hold of yourself. Nightfang will be fine, we have to get everyone safely across" I tried to reassure her and keep every cat moving. Riverclan warriors were already swimming across to help us, "We saw the flames, is every cat alright?" Reedwhisker shouted at Squirrleflight and Bramblestar who where in the lead. "We think so, we will need help getting the elders and kits across." With a quick nod Reedwhisker and his party surrounded us and began to guide us into the water, "We will take you to our borders, the fire shouldn't reach there." I heard them shout but I didn't intend to follow, I had to help Nightfang.

Waiting until I saw the kits enter the water I turned and ran head first into the angry flames, their heat unlike any I have ever felt. While heat normally dried your eyes and suffocated you with smoke this fire was different, it covered trees but it didn't burn. The flames seemed to be made from anger in its purest form and I knew then that it was Scorchflames grief that was engulfing our forest.

I ran and jumped over the tangled and snarling roots and bushes, looking in every direction for my mate. I tried to call out to them but my voice was swallowed by the flames and I feared I would never find them. "Say goodbye Nightfang!" I heard a yowl and my heart sank as I saw Scorchflame pinning Nightfang to the ground in the clearing fox lengths away from me a wave of fire separated us. Without thinking I ran full speed and dove through the blaze, I ignored the pain as I slammed my full weight into Scorchflame, knocking him off his paws. "Nightfang, get up!" I pleaded, keeping my eyes on Scorchflame as he righted himself and pinned his deathly gaze on me,

"Morningdew, get out of the way! I will get rid of this slug and then you will never have to worry about him again." He glared, his mad smile turning my blood to ice despite to fire surrounding us. "Scorchflame stop this! Your destroying our home!" I begged standing in front of Nightfang as he tried to catch his breath, "Morningdew, what are you doing? I told you to run!" he rasped, anger rising in his voice. "I will not leave you to fight this alone, it is my fault this happened and I will make it right." I added ignoring his protesting growl,

"Scorchflame, I am sorry that I didn't tell you the truth but I love Nightfang and I am sorry that you died because of my weakness but you cant believe that killing Nightfang and destroying our home will change anything!"

"You're sorry!? Do you have any idea what I was supposed to accomplish? I was going to lead Thunderclan to a level of greatness that not even Firestar can compare to, I was going to be remembered for generations, I was going to change the very meaning of being a warrior but instead I was lead my death at his claws and all you can say is you're sorry!? I was robbed of everything! Now you will be too."

I braced myself as he charged us, his fur blazing like a star. Nightfang faced him head on and at the last moment jumped clear over him causing Scorchflame to slide on the ground right into my path. With a hard swipe of my claws I slashed his nose causing him to yowl in pain, he swiped back at me but I dove underneath him and pushed my self into his stomach, risking the heat blistering my back as I flipped him over onto his stomach. Nightfang dove on top of him, his paws pinning his chest to the ground. "Just stop Scorchflame, you belong to Starclan now and you have no place here." Nightfang warned, unsheathing his claws into his neck.

"Never!" and he bit down on Nightfangs foreleg causing his hold to loosen. Regaining his balance Scorchflame rounded on me, with blinding speed he grabbed my throat in his burning jaws, his fangs digging into the delicate flesh. I tried to scream but it was cut off as Scorchflame began crushing my windpipe, "No, Morningdew!" Nightfang screamed, jumping on top of Scorchflames sparking shoulders grabbing his ear and jerking his head backward, releasing his hold I gasped for are as the two toms rolled on the ground, with a powerful lurch Nightfang tore his ear clean off!

Angrier than a hive of hornets Scorchflame hissed at us, his flaming pelt growing dimmer as his energy began to deplete. I got to my paws and stood next to my mate who was growling threateningly, his midnight colored pelt glowed with the blazing fire around us. We were tired and injured, the intense heat reminded me that we couldn't continue to fight him for much longer. Scorchflame came at us again his paws flailing in all directions he landed a blow to my head, making me see stars as I fell to the ground. Nightfang yowled in pain as he was grabbed by the shoulder and was being thrashed about like a piece of prey, trying to get past my dizziness I moved to help him but I was cut off by a flash of gray and black and white as three bodies threw themselves at Scorchflame.

"Get off our father you monster!" Ravenpaw shouted clawing Scorchflames eyes, "Yeah, if mess with him then you mess with us!" Silverpaw snarled grabbing his neck with his jaws and digging his claws into his sizzling fur. "Mama, are you ok?" Wishpaw said nudging me with her nose. "Kits, what are you doing here?" Nightfang bellowed, still in Scorchflames hold. "We are a family, we will fight together!" Wishpaw shouted joining her brothers in their assault and bit into Scorchflames remaining ear causing him to finally release Nightfang and with howling bucks he attempted to dislodge the kits but their combined weight was too much for him and he sank to his paws, his flaming fur was sniffed out.

"You wretched creatures, I will kill you all!" he snarled weakly. I could feel the heat of the flames around us drain as he weakened, I quickly dashed in and grabbed his throat in a tight grip and I felt the give of flesh as I tore his life giving veins out, "Why Morningdew? Why couldn't you love me?" he breathed lightly and his large body writhed a moment and fell still for the second time. The kits and I stepped back and watched a moment to make sure he didn't move, after we saw no signs of life we ran to Nightfang who was sitting, his shoulders moving up in down in quick gasps of air. He looked horrid, his fur singed and burned, the wound on his shoulder seeped blood but his eyes where still the same blazing orange they always were when he was determined.

"Papa, are you ok?" Wishpaw whined licking his face lightly, "We have to get you to a medicine cat right away!" Silverpaw said pushing himself under his father to hold him up, Ravenpaw rushing to his other side. "Morningdew, are you all right?" he wheezed weakly, I was too scared to look at myself to see the damage but I nodded and kept moving. As we walked the flames dispersed, leaving the forest the same as it had been before it arrived. "Amazing" Wishpaw breathed quietly and I chuckled, even now she was able to keep her sense of wonder.

We eventually pulled onto the edge of the lake were our clanmates were clustered, their whispers of confusion about the disappearing fire and the singed cats crawling into their midst would have made me self conscious if I wasn't being bombarded with exhaustion and pain. Mothwing, Willowshine, Jayfeather and Leafpool crowded around us, shouting for cobwebs and poppy seed amongst other herbs I didn't recognize.

The kits were relatively uninjured aside from a burn or two but Nightfang and I were covered in burns, scratches, blisters and bites. I would normally give into the embrace of sleep but I feared if I slept I would never wake up, Nightfang must have felt the same because he remained alert and silent as he was poked and prodded and slathered with plants. "Morningdew, you have some explaining to do!" Bramblestar said, pushing through the crowd, "They are in no condition for questions Bramblestar." Leafpool said blocking his path.

"Perhaps I might be able to help clarify the situation." A deep voice came from over the lake. With every face turned toward the mysterious voice a dark gray, star studded outline of a cat walked slowly forward, with him more spirits followed leaving a glowing path of stars behind them. "I am Graywing, and it is really us who need to do the explaining."


	27. A Hopeful Message

Morningdew

The cats around the lake were stunned to silence, Starclan hasn't appeared before us all since the battle with the Dark Forest, yet here they are with starlit pelts and sparkling eyes that could see into your soul. I saw Bluestar and Oakheart standing beside Graywing and Feathertail smiled at me in greeting but the rest of the cats I didn't recognize. Bramblestar was as stiff as a stone.

Nightfang let out a raspy growl in there direction, "Did you send Scorchflame here?" he tried to stand up but was quickly pushed down by Mothwing, "Don't move, you will rip your shoulder open again." I wanted to comfort him but I was also being held in place as Jayfeather put poultices on my burns. "That I cant really answer, you see Scorchflame was sent here by members of Starclan but it wasn't on our orders, some cats acted independently." Graywing said, unaffected by Nightfangs growl.

"But why was he sent here at all?" Ravenpaw said, his front paw raised as Leafpool inspected it. Bluestar stepped forward to answer, "We have been having disagreements on how the clans are progressing, these cats thought removing the problem would prevent the future we have all been hoping for." Bramblestar found his voice and cleared his throat for their attention. "What problem? Whats going on?" Feathertail answered this question with her sweet breezy voice, "We have decided to let these two warriors fulfill their destinies while they wanted to intervene and have one or both of them killed." She looked at me and Nightfang, causing others to look at us as well and I suddenly grew very uncomfortable and it wasn't because of the giant burn on my stomach.

Silverpaw let out a small yelp of pain when Leafpool pressed a poultice on his burnt neck and Berrynose pushed forward, "Silverpaw, what were you doing going out there like that, do you think Scorchflame would have wanted you to die before you became a warrior?" Silverpaw hissed at his mentor, "Don't ever associate me with that monster ever again!" Berrynose looked stunned at his apprentices anger,

"But he is your father."

"No he isn't, and thank Starclan for that." Wishpaw snarled, licking her singed tail.

I looked at Nightfang, pain reflected in the depths of those orange eyes but he nodded slowly and I let out a deep sigh, "Berrynose, everyone, Scorchflame is not the kits father." Shocked gasps arose from them and I almost couldn't get the words out, "They are Nightfangs." And a chorus of cries filled the night as my clan mates began to shout questions at me and the Starclan cats.

"Hes a Windclan cat!" Snowstorm yelled

"How could you lie to us?" Rosepetal cried

"You told the kits about this?" Frostfeather stunned voice shot pain through my heart.

"Why didn't you stop this? Scorchflame could have killed us all!" Bramblestar snapped at the Starclan cats. "We didn't think they would have sent him here, we didn't think they would have done anything!" Hollyleaf had to cry above all of the voices. "Silence, all of you!" Graywing yowled, his deep voice carrying over the crowd like a strong wind instantly quieting every cat. "It is true that Scorchflames anger and hate was caused because of Morningdew and Nightfangs relationship but we do not disagree with their union. In fact we support it."

"But how? It is forbidden by the warrior code?" Leafpool said, dropping the herbs from her mouth. Feathertail gave her a sympathetic look, "It is, but it shouldn't be, it should have never been" confused murmurs and whispers flooded the group, angry looks burned through my pelt but my kits sat proud and happy to admit that they were half clan. "Seeing these two grow from apprentices to warriors, their relationship growing stronger with each meeting, their willingness to help each other and keep secrets has shown us that the clans will not crumble. They don't share plans or clan business, they never even asked for it, they only wanted to be together." Bluestar said looking at us fondly,

"Their kits understood the risk and chose to ignore it as well, had this not happened I bet they would have taken it to Starclan." Oakheart said causing the kits to look down a bit embarrassed by their praise. "Of course we would have, we don't want any cat to be mad at them." Ravenpaw said bashfully.

"Enough of your ridiculous slander!" Clearsky said materializing right in front of me and Nightfang. "They are traitors! Their kits are a disgrace! Because of them a great and noble warrior lost his life, many of lost their lives because of inter clan relationships. How can you stand there and treat them like heroes!?" he said pointing a paw at us, Nightfang began to growl again but Graywing stepped up to his brother,

"As we have said before, the clans were never meant to be separated in the first place. Silverstream may have lived if she had gotten the proper care, Stonefur wouldn't have been slaughtered in front of his clanmates, Mapleshade wouldn't have been exiled by here clan and ended up causing so much suffering. It all comes down to the fact that the borders and the code have done little but breed hatred and disdain for your own kin."

"What are you saying, we shouldn't live by the code anymore?" Bramblestar interrupted the brothers, "The code doesn't have to be disbanded, but I think the borders should be." Graywing said, Clearsky snorting in disgust several cats appearing behind him. Blackstar, Tallstar, Russetfur, Mudclaw, and Raggedstar among them. "You cant get rid of the warrior code, without it being a warrior is pointless." Raggedstar said boldly. Yellowfang moved from behind Graywing, "Raggedstar, don't you see? If the code hadn't forbidden us to be together than maybe Brokentail wouldn't have become so evil."

"You chose to be a medicine cat, code or no code you didn't want to be with me. The borders keep us safe and they keep us alive." He snorted at her and a argument began to break out between the Starclan cats, Firestar spiting at Blackstar, Mudclaw insulting Feathertail and Silverstream, Russetfur hissed at Oakheart. I wasn't sure what to do, I looked to Nightfang for help but he was fading fast with fatigue.

"Stop it, stop it all of you!" Wishpaws voice broke the fighting and all eyes turned to her, shock and anger among them, "Keep out of this apprentice, you have no right to speak to us." Clearsky sneered at her, "I have every right to say whatever I want. I don't care what you believe, I am proud of my father and my mother. I have seen more strength from them than I have from you tonight. Sending a cat tonight to kill them just because you are afraid is something only a coward would do." Her amber eyes blazed with anger as she stared down the sneering cats.

"Cowards! Your parents are the cowards, if they were so dedicated then why didn't they admit their relationship a long time ago? Why didn't they risk the chance that the clans would have excepted them or you?" Blackstar hissed,

"Yeah, if Morningdew had told Scorchflame the truth about her affair then he wouldn't have died and their relationship would have been exposed and none of us would be standing here right now." Clearsky added, not taking his gaze from his brothers. "We want equality and peace. For that to happen the borders must go and the code be changed." Graywing said, his full determination flooded his tone, "Well we think things should stay as they are, it has worked for generations and it will continue to work until the sun ceases to rise!" Clearsky retorted, standing up slightly taller than his brother.

Looking to the Thunderclan cats, Graywing clearly expected an answer. "I-I cant make a decision like this alone…I think the other clans should be present." Bramblestar swallowed, his fur stuck out with tension. "I agree, we should let the clans decide once and for all." Clearsky said, looking more confident now that he was sure they would agree with him.

"I will go to Riverclan." Silverstream and Feathertail said together looking to Mothwing who reluctantly nodded.

"I will go to Shadowclan." Blackstar and Raggedstar said, their glares evident in my direction.

Graywing moved to Nightfang who was now fully covered in plant mush and emitted a musky herby smell. "Then we must go to Windclan."

"Graywing don't be daft, he cant move in his condition!" Bluestar chided the gray tom. "No, I must go. I have to make sure they are all alright." Nightfang said, pain evident on his face as he tried to stand. Graywing attempted to help him to his paws but Nightfang lifted a paw to stop him. "I am alright, I can make it on my own." He cleared his throat and added strength to his voice.

"Nightfang wait! You cant travel like this." Leafpool screeched trying to block him but Wishpaw intervened, "I will go with them. I didn't really get hurt, I can make sure he makes it." Silverpaw padded up to his sister, limping slightly on his burnt paw. "Then I should go to, in case he needs some protection."

"You aren't leaving me here, I will go so we all can watch each others tails." Ravenpaw said confident even though he had a large leaf wrapped tightly around his front right leg. "Kits no, I wont let you risk death twice in one night!" I pleaded, trying to move but the burn on my stomach stung like I was being attacked by bees. "Listen to your mother kits, no cat will hurt me." Nightfang added but the kits just turned and began guiding Graywing into the forest, "Its this way right?" Wishpaw said gesturing ahead, "No its past the fallen logs, over that way." Silverpaw said pointing down the path that lead to Thunderclans camp. "Did either of you pay attention during patrol? its past the oak trees in that direction." Ravenpaw said pointing left in the proper direction.

Me and Nightfang let out heavy sighs, "It looks like we cant boss them around anymore." I said lightly, not even angry at my kits stubbornness, "They get it from you." Nightfang chuckled licking me delicately over my ear and he turned to follow our kits. My head ran through hundreds of scenarios and none of them ended with my kits and mate returning to my itching claws, "They will be fine, Graywing will protect them." Bluestar said sitting next to me, her cool fur felt like heaven on my burns.

Nightfang

"Oh my Starclan Nightfang, what happened to you?" Hawkwing gasped, seeing me limp up to the camp entrance. "Where did you go? Did you see the fire? It was here and then just vanished! The grass isn't even burnt, the clan is buzzing about it. Are you alright?" he said all at once sniffing at my injuries, "You smell like you fell from a herb pile and then rolled in a burning bush."

"It's a long story Hawkwing, is every cat safe? Where is Onestar?" I said, looking back at the grass patch I left the kits and Graywing in until I gave them the signal. "I thought you were dead! Lemonshade came bursting through screaming about fire and ghosts and you fighting hell itself! We thought she was crazy until we saw the flames in the distance, we wanted to go find you but Onestar was screaming to evacuate but before we got everyone out of camp the fire was gone, did you see it?"

"I will explain later Hawkwing but now I have to see Onestar, can you get him for me?" I was getting a bit irritated now, I was tired and burned and hungry and I didn't want to deal with Hawkwings questions. "Oh right, Ill be right back, do you want me to get Kestrelflight?" I shook my head, "No, Mothwing and Leafpool fixed me up pretty good."

"What were you doing with them? Did the other clans get caught in the fire too?" I let out a frustrated growl, "Hawkwing, please!" He jumped a bit at my shortness but didn't argue as he dipped back through the entrance. His tail had barely disappeared before Heathertail and Breezepelt poked their heads through the entrance, "Nightfang! Your alive!" she gasped rushing over to cover my face with worried licks. "Im fine mother." I said muffled by her attention, "Alright? Look at you! I don't even recognize you with all that gunk on, what happened? Where have you been?"

This night was just getting worse and worse, now I had my parents demanding the full story. "Mother, I will explain once Onestar is here." Was all I said and I wasn't going to say anymore until Onestar was sitting in front of me. Hawkwing appeared shortly after with Kestrelflight and Onestar behind him. Onestar looked as tired and shaken as I was, which worried me since I was sure this news was going to give him a heart attack. "Nightfang, whats going on? Why weren't you here during the fire? We needed you, Lemonshade is in there spouting all sorts of nonsense." He gruffed, looking at me like I was an apprentice again.

"Nightfang, maybe I should take over." Graywing said causing every cat to jump in surprise. "What the! Who are you? Why are you in Windclan territory?" Breezepelt hissed, stepping in front of us with his tail raised in aggression. "Calm yourself warrior, I am no enemy. In fact I was responsible for your clans existence." Graywing chuckled at his bravado. The kits stepped out around him and smiled brightly at my parents and best friend, as if they had already met and where excepted like long lost kin. "Wow papa, Heathertail is almost as pretty as mama." Wishpaw said, her orange eyes dancing with happiness.

Heathertail gave me a confused look and all I could do is smile back weekly. Well this night couldn't get much worse could it? "This is Graywing, he led the first group of cats from the mountains to the home we had to abandon," I said gesturing to Graywing, "and these are…..my kits." I said looking at my kits who didn't mirror any of my nervousness, Onestar and Kestrelflight didn't say anything, their motuhs wide open in shock, "YOUR WHAT!?" Breezepelt snarled looking at the kits with utter loathing, "So Nightcloud was right, Thunderclan wants to ruin us!"

"Father, its not like that." I said, anger quickly giving me energy to stand up for my family. "Nightfang, you cant be serious?" Heathertail breathed, her other words chocked off with a sob. "You two don't understand, I love them and Morningdew more than my own life, I am proud of them." Breezepelt scoffed, "So this is what you want? To throw away your future as leader? To turn your back on your clan?"

"Im not turning my back on anything father, I can still be loyal to Windclan even with my family in another clan."

"Nightfang, its against the warrior code don't you remember how Crowfeather was ruined by his relationship with Leafpool? I cant bare to see that happen to you." Heathertail wailed.

"I don't think they aren't so bad." Hawkwing said, I had almost forgotten he was here. "They look like formidable warriors and with Nightfang as their father why wouldn't they?" he smiled at me and my heart burst with love for my friend, he went over to introduce himself to my kits. "I would have never thought that you would embarrass us like this son, it was horrible enough that my father had kits with Thunderclan but you too? How can I even call you my son?" Breezepelt growled.

"Breezepelt, calm yourself! I have had enough confusion for one night, if Graywing is going to explain what is going on then I am grateful for some clarity. Nightfang, I cant say I approve of this and your position as deputy will need to be discussed but for now I will hold this discussion until later." Onestar said, regaining his composer and gestured for us to follow him inside.

"They have to stay outside." Breezepelt sneered, "No father, they are my kits and belong to Windclan as much as Thunderclan. If you don't like it then keep your opinions to yourself." I retorted letting the kits walk past behind me, my gaze locked with Breezepelts. "The clan wont except you as leader after this you know." His voice sounded almost regretful.

"I don't care about being leader, all I care about is that my family and clan are safe."

Once inside I was surprised to see every cat in the clan awake and out of the dens. Warriors crowded the middle, apprentices shoving between them to share what they saw in the field, queens keeping their kits close to their tails and elders cuddled together in worried piles. I felt a stab of guilt, it was my fault this happened. Once Onestar moved past them their faces turned to us, they saw me covered is herbs, my kits looking from side to side taking in the camp with excitement, and then they saw Graywing with his fur dancing with stars. I was expecting to be flooded with questions but Onestar cleared his throat asking us to begin our explanation.

As expected the clan would not stay silent during my confession, shocks yowls rose when I stood next to my kits and expressed my full pride and love for them. I caught Lemoshades hurt gaze when I admitted that I was Morningdews mate and I planned to stay that way, she turned her head away as if looking at me any longer would kill her. Onestar tensed when Graywing explained how Scorchflame had returned and what the fire was about, and finally we both put forth our proposals of removing the borders and revising the warrior code.

Onestar did not stay silent to this, "What! Remove the borders? Has Starclan lost all of their sense in the clouds?" I flinched at the harshness in his tone but Graywing looked understanding, "I understand your skepticism but we feel the borders only create hate and suffering, up in Starclan there are no borders as there is no need for such nonsense, why cant it not be the same down here?"

"Because that's what being a warrior is about! We fight and defend our home, we protect our own and thrive in our territory! If we take that away then what are we, organized rogues?" he said, his agitation brought on a dry cough that shook his bones.

"Onestar, all we want is to have a gathering of the clans and make a decision between us and Starclan once and for all. If everyone wants to keep the borders then that what we will do, but if not then life here will change forever." I pleaded, looking at my mentor who stared back with an unreadable expression. "Please Onestar, just come and listen to our reasons, I promise you will understand." Graywing said standing next to me, giving me his full support.

"If that is what Starclan demands than I wont question it, but I warn you I am not willing to give up what we have spent centuries building." He said, crying for all of our warriors and apprentices to follow him we made our way to the gathering clearing. The kits padded lightly and whispered excitedly amongst themselves, they obviously didn't understand that this was not going well but I felt reassured by their cheerfulness it reminded me of Morningdew. Whatever happens, we will all be together and that's all I ever really wanted.


	28. The debate begins

**_Morningdew_**

"How long are they going to be gone?" I said restlessly to Bluefur who sat next to me, her tail flicking up in down in a last manner. "You cant rush this sort of diplomacy, this is shocking news for any cat." Even though my injuries ached I was itching to run to my family, what if they needed me? "I understand your tension but you should relax, everything will be alright. Graywing wont let any harm come to Nightfang or the kits."

I wish I shared her confidence, but my stomach felt like I had eaten crow food. In light of the meeting that was about to take place Bluestar had recommended that we move to the gathering area, looking around I felt waves of unease coming from every cat. The tree branches were lined with Starclan members Bluestar had pointed out many of them to me and I saw Squirrleflight and Leafpool talking to Firestar and Sandstrom who now looked younger than the two she cats. I still felt both sides of gazes on me from time to time, whispers and hushed voices pricked at my ears like mosquitos but I urged myself to ignore them. Laying my head in my paws I went over what might happen in my head.

We could except the idea of course, removing the borders would mean that cross hunting and cross mating would be ok as long as every cat was respectful. We would train together and help each other during hard times and be together to enjoy the good times. It sounded good, almost too good to be true not having the borders would also mean that leadership was not as forceful and warriors didn't have as much need to hone skills other than the basic ones needed to survive. Progress would almost be at a stand still, the only battles being between the elements of nature and the occasional dog or badger, when put that way clan life seemed almost boring.

If we chose not to except the idea then everything would stay the same. Clan battles would be common and hostility and separation would continue. Cross mating would still be the worst of the worst actions a warrior could do, me and Nightfang would be forced to separate or be banished. What would we do on our own? Could we survive as rogues? If we separated would we be able to move on with our lives as normal? Would the kits go through life never feeling truly excepted? In my opinion neither option sounded good but it wasn't up to me to decide things now.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of pawsteps through water and Riverclan cats quickly began to pour into the clearing, Mistystar leading with Feathertail and Silverstream behind her. I tried to judge the mood of the gray leader but she wore a clean face as she greeted Bramblestar and bowed to the Starclan warriors. Our clans quickly melded into one as the whispered conversations grew to loud chatter as every cat asked the same question, "Whats going to happen now?" Blizzardtoes and Blindstorm saw me but made no effort to come over and greet me, instead they lowered their gazes and turned their backs to me, Blindstorm sending me a sympathetic look. Not wanting to appear hurt I stuck my ears out to listen for the arrival of the other clans.

Shadowclan appeared next, Raggedstar walking next to Rowanstar a confident look in his eye. "Well I knew they weren't going to be on our side anyway, Shadowclan has never liked the idea of peace over anything." Bluestar snorted half heartedly, "Will we be able to convince them to change their minds?" Feathertail whispered, "I am not sure, Shadowclan doesn't have as many connections to half clan cats as the rest of us. Raggedstar himself is one of the few who is half clan and he is adamant about his disdain for mixed blood." Bluestar whispered back, "But if we have enough support from the other clans to out vote them then they wont have much of a choice right?" I asked hopefully, "Technically yes but in order for this to work properly every cat has to agree to it, otherwise the anger we are trying to quell will remain."

Rowanstar stood apart from Mistystar and Bramblestar, his gaze turned only to Raggedstar and Blackstar. Windclan was the only clan left and as the seconds ticked by I grew increasingly nervous. "Yellowfang, do you see Windclan?" Bluestar called up the snippy elder. Yellowfang looked in the trees and scrunched her eyes in focus, "Oh yes, I see them coming now. Its about time" She responded, her raspy voice sounded edged with irritation. Before I could turn my eyes from her a familiar gray shape burst over the clearings edge,

"Mama, they are coming, they are going t listen!" Silverpaw said his blue eyes shinning like the morning sky. "You should have seen papa, he was amazing how he stood for us in front of every cat." Ravenpaw said coming quickly behind Silverpaw. I nuzzled them and after a moment I realized we were missing some cat. "Wheres your sister?"

"Oh, shes back with papa and Graywing, we came ahead. Look at everyone, I have never seen so many cats!" Silverpaw said waving his tail in excitement. One by one the Windclan cats began to appear, Onestar looked determined despite the weak gate he showed as he walked. Nightfang and Wishpaw broke away from Graywing to come sit next to us, without a word Feathertail and Bluestar disappeared and took their place on the branches above.

Nightfangs wrapping appeared to be slipping after the hike from here and back and I looked around for a medicine cat, "Don't worry Morningdew, I feel fine." He chuckled guessing my intentions. He laid his head on top of mine and he stayed their a moment just breathing in each others scent, his clogged with smoke and herbs and im sure I didn't smell much better. "You ready for this?" I whispered, looking into his eyes that despite the fatigue I am sure he felt I could see the fire in them still. "Yes, are you?"

"I am!" Wishpaw said pushing to sit between us. Nightfang looked at his daughter fondly and took his place at her side, Ravenpaw and Silverpaw at mine and we looked to the leaders and waited for our fate and the fate of the clans to be decided.

 ** _Nightfang_**

Clearsky and Graywing had taken separate sides of the clearing, their eyes locked on each others and the tension high all around. The crowd was quiet as we looked to the leaders to begin the meeting, who in turn looked to the Starclan cats. Finally Graywing spoke, "Cats of all clans, we have gathered you all here tonight not because my brother and I have a grudge to settle but because we want to get your opinions on how the clans are to be run from this night forward."

Clearsky spoke next, "We are here to discuss your choice between keeping the warrior code as it is or to change it. Graywing wants the code to be thrown out so cats like those" he gestured to me and Morningdew, "Can have their paws on both sides of the border, well I am here to defend that this cant happen. You cannot be truly loyal to your clan while you are mating with another." He finished sitting back to allow the next cat the speak.

Bluestar appeared in the middle, "As all of you have heard by now it is true that the Thunderclan warrior Morningdew and the Windclan deputy Nightfang are mates and the apprentices you see before you are the proof of this relationship." She began, turning to address the other side of the clearing, "It is true that this is against the warrior code and in the past has been a sign of disgrace for both the parents and the kits. However for some time now we in Starclan feel that this is something that has caused much pain and suffering that could have been avoided." Graywing stepped in after her,

"When our group set off from the mountains to find a new home we had never intended to separate. Our tribe in the mountains was united and we were happy to do the same when we arrived at the forest you used to live in. There was plenty of space and food for not just us but every cat who dwelled in the area to live comfortably and happily without any issue. It wasn't long after we arrived that some of use found talents with climbing trees and swimming while others found comfort on the moors and in the marshes. In a shorter amount of time we were quickly met with hostility if we tried to visit any of our friends and family and because of the rules Clearsky put in place we were forced to fight our own kin." His voice was strong and rang true with the hearts of the cats who listened, I could see the expressions change on some of their faces, even the Starclan cats seemed to be moved.

"I remember brother fighting against sister, Father against son and neighbor against neighbor. Cats who had never met an enemy in their life were chased away from the place they used to call home, he turned simple cats into monsters and this hate only attracted more hate until we were divided and suspicious of one another. It pained me to see how generations after us considered this normal and a universal truth of how things were. I plead with you all today to end this division and become united as we were supposed to be and instead of hate we can breed love, instead of betrayal we can build trust, lets make this a life not one of limited truce but one of lasting peace." He finished with yowls of approval from many Starclan cats and living cats as he moved to let Clearsky speak.

"I will give my brother credit, he always had a way with words. While he did bring up a few good points he failed to mention the reasons behind our continued separation. When we were up in the mountains we had no need to divide ourselves because we lived in a harsh environment and separation meant death, we also had no enemies beside the eagles and the occasional mountain lion. While on our journey we lost several cats because we could not protect ourselves even with our meager numbers. When we arrived to our home we found different ways to bring out a warriors potential, the reason I chose to put up borders is because we had no structure and no discipline. The cats who hunted in the river had no business coming into the trees to hunt. All they would do is cause problems for the cats who thrived there, there was no harm in reminding them of this fact. Often we would encounter those who felt they had a right to hunt and play wherever they pleased and I will admit that this was met with violence but only because we had to protect our food and our home." He looked around at the gathered cats but I could he was speaking mostly to Graywing.

"Even as the borders were just beginning to form we where harassed by other rogues who disagreed with our way of life. They tried to run us out of the home we lost so many to find, I was not going to stand by and let those cats hurt us anymore than we had already been hurt. This is why I defended our border so venomously, why I chose to take the strongest into my ranks and this is why our code limited those who could not cope with clan life. This was for their protection as outside cats couldn't survive the treacherous conditions we endure every day, as you can see it has worked out well. We are still here, we are still alive, and we are still warriors!" he finished, getting loud cries of agreement, some even came from the cats who cheered for Graywing. I could feel Morningdew tense and I had to admit that I wasn't sure what to think myself. Both arguments sounded persuasive and both sides made good points.

Now that the arguments were made it was time for the leaders to voice their opinions. Bramblestar spoke looking at Graywing first, "It was our past leader Firestar who taught me that peace was better than war and everything that can be done to prevent bloodshed must be done. If the borders were removed the only thing we would have to worry about is spilling the blood of those who threaten us. Unity is stronger when there are more numbers, while we wouldn't be one single clan we would not be completely different ones either. However I do understand the need for the borders and why the code was put in place for everyones protection." Turning to Clearsky he went on, "But I know from experience the ignorance of those who underestimate the cats of mixed blood. I have seen the pain being a cat of mixed blood can bring onto the families who bare them and who are related to one another," he looked at Tawnypelt and then to Lionblaze and Jayfeather. "I never liked the fact that cats were pre judged just because of who their parents were. Morningdew is one of the finest warriors we have and though I don't know Nightfang through experience I have heard of his reputation and any kits born by them will have nothing but bright futures. I choose to dissolve the borders."

Thunderclan nodded in agreement with their leader and the Starclan spirits of Thunderclan yowled their approval. Rowanstar come forth next decision, "Shadowclan has always been loyal to the warrior code, we defend our borders from any danger and we are capable of surviving still whether we have greater numbers or not. Raggedstar and Blackstar have both shared with us their stories and times when they almost lost faith, when they made the decision to continue to fight against oppression they were reminded that their decisions were right. I for one am not going to forsake their sacrifices and ignore the facts that make us warriors. I will not let our training go to waste, we are united as one clan and need to stay that way. Shadowclan will never dissolve its borders." His clan yowled loudly as did the Starclan cats.

Mistystar stepped forward, her gaze locked on Bluestar and Oakheart as well as Stonefur as she spoke her decision. "I am the result of a forbidden relationship. My parents chose their clans over each other and for so long I never doubted that they did the right thing. My brother and I were happy in Riverclan and I have never regretted my life or origins." He voice went from being proud to almost sad as she continued, "When Tigerstar tried to take over the forest and made it a point to kill any cats who where half clan, I was truly afraid for my life and those of Graystripe and Silverstream's kits. We had done nothing wrong except be half clan but that didn't matter, we fought long and hard to defend our borders and never did we betray our clan for another, yet that also didn't matter to Tigerstar. In the end we were still hated and it was not fair, if the code didn't stress such hatred for us then maybe my brother wouldn't have died and Bluestar and Oakheart could have been truly happy. I will dissolve my border if it means that half clan cats will finally be excepted for who they are and what they provide to their clan." Bluestars eyes welled up with starry tears as she gazed proudly at her daughter.

After the yowls died down all eyes turned to Onestar. "Onestar, we have two for yes and one for no. Your decision may leave us with a tie or change the way the clans are formed. What will you say." Clearsky asked.

Onestar stepped slowly forward, his face unreadable as he began his speech.


	29. Onestars verdict

**_Nightfang_**

My heart began to beat rapidly as my leader stepped up to give his decision. The blood was pounding through my head and my body cried for sleep but the adrenaline that flowed through my body kept my mind clear. Onestar stood tall despite his age and as he spoke, his voice held no sign of discomfort.

"When Graywing and Nightfang came to our camp with a proposal of changing our way of life I was tempted to laugh in their faces. However the words I have heard spoken tonight have touched me deeply." He looked around at the Starclan cats as his gaze landed on Tallstar, "You appointed me as leader in your last breath, I didn't understand your choice and was afraid I was not worthy of such a title. When Starclan accepted me as Windclans leader then I felt that maybe I was really cut out to lead. When reality set in I grew unconfident and nervous at any problem. What pulled me through it all was remembering what we stood for, what we fought for and what we died for. The clans may not have intended to be separate at first but they grew to be and it is why we are standing here today"

My heart began to sink. He was going to pick Clearsky's side and we would be at a tie, what would we do then? Would we go around and ask the warriors? Would we just take it as a loss and keep the borders up? Clearsky puffed his chest up in anticipation for the vote, I looked to Onestar again who had grown oddly silent, his ears sunk in sadness as he looked up at Firestar,

"You were one of the greatest warriors this forest has ever known. I remember when you became leader and how you were naturally good at it, like you were born to be the leader of Thunderclan. Where I questioned Starclans choice I saw in you the confidence I desired and because of my jealousy I threw our past friendship aside and fostered hate and distrust in my heart and in those of my clan. I have always regretted not being able to apologize to you Firestar." He dipped his head to his old friend, Firestar smiled in return.

He turned his gaze to Clearsky, "I could not be the cat I am today without the warrior code." He turned his head to Graywing, "I don't know how you intend for this to work but if it means making up for my foolishness then I will dissolve our borders."

Clearsky hissed and Graywing and the other Starclan cats rose in cheer. Bluestar and Oakheart covered Mistystar in rubs, Firestar and Onestar touched noses, Bramblestar and Squirrelflight spoke with Feathertail in excitement and I could barely get my thoughts around what had just happened. I looked to Morningdew who head was hung low to hide her tears, my kits bounced for joy and covered us both in licks, "Can you believe it? We can be a family a real family!" Wishpaw cried above the noise.

I dipped my head to Morningdew and when I looked in her eyes my heart threatened to break further. Her eyes glowed normally but now the happiness in them highlighted every edge of her eyes and for a moment I thought her blue irises your reach out and pull my in. "Oh, Nightfang. Can you believe it?" I shook my head and rubbed it with hers. "I never wanted anything else love." I breathed and for a moment the cheers and cries melted away and it was just me, my mate, and my kits.

"Silence every cat silence!" Graywing called, when the cheers turned into excited whispers he spoke again, "Clearsky, the clans have spoken and they want to remove the borders." He looked to his brother and the other Starclan cats who had been on his side, they all wore gazes of confusion and disbelief. "Do you except this decision? Will you continue to guide the clans despite this?" he spoke more to every cat than just Clearsky.

"This will never work you know and when it fails then we will be here to pick up the pieces." He said, his voice hard and emotionless. Without another word he and the other cats began to dissolve and soon Rowanstar and the Shadowclan cats were left alone on the opposite side of the rest of the clans. "Rowanstar, what will you do?" Bramblestar asked, concern in his voice as he looked to his sister. "If this is what Starclan has decreed than I cant go against it." He said solemnly, looking at Graywing "I will not let the other clans take advantage of this however, if we are constantly being interrupted by the other clan cats then I will not hesitate to fight back." He ended, a hiss rising in his throat.

"That will not happen Rowanstar." Graywing said almost amused. He turned to the crowd, "Now we will go over the new rules and laws that will shape the clans from here on."

Rule one- "Defend your clan, even with your life but not without purpose. Peace among clans must remain constant."

Rule 2- "Hunting in another clans territory is allowed only by the leader and under supervision. Hunting in other territories should only be requested when the consequences are dire."

Rule 3- Elders, Queens, and Kits will stay the same. Every warrior and apprentice must hunt for the clan before eating."

Rule 4- Prey is to be killed only to be eaten and give thanks to Starclan. This will not be changed."

Rule 5- "Will stay the same, kits must be 6 moons old to begin training."

Rule 6- "New warriors will still keep a vigil their first night."

Rule 7- "Cats are still not t be made deputies before they have had apprentices first."

Rule 8- "The deputy will still succeed the leader when they pass."

Rule 9- "A new deputy will still need to be picked before Moonhigh on the night of ones death or retirement."

Rule 10- "Gatherings are still to be held once a moon, the truce will not need to bein affect because fighting amongst ourselves should always be avoided."

Rule 11- "Is disbanded here and now. There will be no boundaries, a look out will be posted by the borders to grant permission to journeying cats and to watch for danger."

Rule 12- "No warrior can neglect any cat in danger, we must protect each other even if we do not live in the same territory."

Rule 13- "The word of your leader is final, this is the word of Starclan."

Rule 14- "An honorable warrior does not need to kill others unless it is in self defense."

Rule 15- "A warrior will still reject the soft life of a kittypet but those who want to join and believe in our laws will be given the fair chance to become a warrior. Blood does not matter."

Rule 16- "Each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect the four. Each Clan must help the others so that no Clan will fall."

Graywing went over every code, the changes were small on some and big for others. I could sense the unease for some as the changes were pointed out but in the end they were reasonable and could be followed easily. "Let me be clear." Graywing said looking directly at Rowanstar, "Cats are not free to come and go as they please, finding a cat in your territory without the permission of the leader or sentinels will be questioned and every clan has the right to ban certain cats from entering their territory."

Rowanstar's fur relaxed a bit knowing he still had control over the visitors. "There is one more thing I could like to add" Cinderpelt said addressing the crowd, "I think we should let the medicine cats have mates. Without the threat from the clans there shouldn't be any harm in letting them have families." Graywing considered this for a moment, "That rule isn't just about focusing on sick cats Cinderpelt, kitting can be dangerous and if a medicine cat was to have complication than the whole clan can be at risk if there isn't another to take over." Yellowfang pointed out.

"I know but I think we should make it a rule that there must be two medicine cats in camp at all times for this reason. Being a medicine cat can be scary for some because they have to give up so much and I don't think that is fair. They should be taught to fight and to protect as well as heal, it will make them even more valuable to the clan don't you agree?" she added, looking at Yellowfang and then to Leafpool. "It could have prevented so much pain." Cinderpelt added, her voice seemed to hint at something else as she pleaded with the bedraggled old she cat. "I think it's a great idea." Graywing said when she didn't answer. "What do you think?" he asked the leaders.

"I think that is reasonable." Mistystar said with a shrug.

"I think Cinderpelt is right." Bramblestar nodded to the gray she cat.

"I cant hurt I suppose." Rowanstar grumbled

"What if the clan doesn't have any apprentices to train to be a medicine cat?" Onestar inquired.

"Well, what if a medicine cat from another clan steps in until another one is trained and found?" Bluestar suggested getting some murmurs of agreement. "That's works. It is decided. Are there any more questions or concerns?" Graywing asked aloud and when no cat spoke he dismissed the meeting. The Starclan cats said goodbye to their friends and family as the dissolved back into thin air to journey home to their starlit home.

"So what do we do now?" Rowanstar asked moving closer to the other leaders. "Well I suppose we just don't renew the scent marks. They will fade in time and in their place we put a guard at the border to verify who comes and goes." Bramblestar added.

"Yes, the border patrols don't need to be dissolved, we can do shifts like we have done before with the guards and continue business as normal." Mistystar nodded.

"I think there should be some limitations on visiting cats." Onestar began, looking pointedly at me and Morningdew, "While I still don't support out of clan relationships I understand all of this was done because of one. So we can say that friendships and mates can be allowed to come and go but why would any cat need to come into our territory anyway, unless it was an emergency?"

For a moment all was silent as every cat thought about what he meant. "Well since we don't need to train to fight each other, just other dangers than how about we intertwine our training with each other." Morningdew suggested, speaking aloud for the first time since the meeting began. "What do you mean?" Rowanstar asked his gaze suspicious. "I mean that it could be a part of an apprentices training to go to train with other clan apprentices. It would foster friendships, give every cat a wider range of skills, and new ideas and skills can be discussed." She said confidently, sitting up straighter, her poultices stretching at the movement.

"That's brilliant!" Bramblestar praised.

"It sounds promising." Mistystar nodded clearly impressed.

"I guess it could work." Rowanstar shrugged.

"Its not a bad idea." Onestar agreed.

"Ok, the next gathering is in a few nights, lets discuss this more then. I think we have all had enough shock for one night." Rowanstar said signaling his clan to follow him. Despite to upset many cats seemed wide awake and discussed openly the new changes with one another as if the clans had never been divided.

 ** _Morningdew_**

I couldn't believe it, it had really happened, Nightfang and me could openly be together and no cat could say a thing. My inner cynisim insisted that there had to be a catch but my heart was too happy to listen. Looking at Nightfang I could see the same level of happiness there, Bramblestar yowled to gather the clan together and I suddenly grew afraid to leave his side, as if I didn't think this would truly last. "Can we go stay with Nightfang tonight?" Ravenpaw asked, his blue eyes pleading. "I don't think we should push this so soon son, lets let the other clans adjust to the borders being down first before we sleep at each others camps." Nightfang said as he hauled himself to his paws, pain visible on his face. "At least let us help you get home." Silverpaw asked moving to let Nightfang lean on his shoulder.

"I think we can handle getting our son home." A stern voice said from behind us. Breezepelt and Heathertail were standing a few tail lengths away neither looking pleased with the verdict. "I still think we should go with him." Silverpaw responded looking them both in the eye. "Silverpaw I will be fine. Go with your mother, you can come visit me soon." Nightfang said pushing off his son and limping to his parents who both quietly moved to both his sides and helped him follow Onestar.

"I don't like this mama, what if they don't let us see him again?" Wishpaw stared after them her amber eyes full of worry. "Starclan has given their orders and Onestar agreed to dissolve the borders too, of course we will get to see him." Ravenpaw rested his tail on his sisters flank reassuringly. "Lets not worry about it tonight loves, I am sure you are just as tired as I am." I said with a yawn, my eyes feeling like lead. I tried to get up but the burn on my stomach stretched uncomfortably and sent spikes of pain all through my body. "Let us help." Frostfeather said dashing over to us, Fleetwhisker following close behind. The kits moved aside to let them help me to my paws, "Maybe we should carry you dear, you shouldn't be walking with such and injury." Frostfeather asked, looking to Fleetwhisker to pick me up. "No its alright, I can walk." I insisted, if Nightfang could walk with his injuries then so could I.

All of Thunderclan had been at the gathering because of the fire but as we returned home we found our camp just as we left it, not even a hint of smoke lingered in the air. "What a strange fire." Fleetwhisker said aloud, "Poor Rosepetal, having to see her kit in such a rage." Frostfeather answered making me cringe at the memory of Rosepetals shocked face when Scorchflame had returned. Every cat trudged to bed, I could even over here the apprentice grumbling. That's right tonight was supposed to be their naming ceremony, Im sure Bramblestar will do it in the morning. "Morningdew, you should stay in the medicine cats den until your injuries have healed." Jayfeather said slinking up behind us, his blind eyes caught my own as if he dared me to refuse. "Alright, do you want us to stay dear?" Frostfeather said licking my head.

"No, I will be fine." Was all I could manage, I hadn't been this tired since I had given birth and had to walk back to camp. "We will spend the night with the kits then." Fleetwhisker said following them to the apprentices den. I turned to follow Jayfeather but Bramblestar called my name. "Morningdew, I wanted to talk you about Nightfang." Swallowing hard I had trouble meeting his gaze as I changed directions, "Hold on a minute Bramblestar, she is hurt and exhausted. Let her rest and talk to her later." Leafpool scolded nudging back to Jayfeather, Bramblestar looked like he was about to protest but nodded and moved to his den.

Settling me in the nest Leafpool sniffed at my poultices and moved them properly into place. "These burns are not like regular burns, im guessing because the fire was not normal fire. I don't know if these will heal the same way." She admitted, "How long will they take to heal?" I asked, she shrugged, "Normal burns take at least a month to heal fully, but then again these are different. I usually let warriors back on duty after two weeks or so."

Two weeks! I wouldn't be able to leave the den for two weeks! Starclan I was going to go crazy in here. To tired to argue though I lay my head in my paws and replayed the gathering in my head. We had done it, me and Nightfang were going to get to be together forever.


	30. The End

Hey everyone,

Its been a wonderful experience meeting you all and writing this story. I hoped you enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing it.

** 9 months later**

 ** _Nightfang_**

"Alright is every cat ready to start?" I called out to group of restless apprentices, ever since the borders were taken down the clans changed the apprentices training to include exercises in all territories before they could become warriors. Today I and two warriors from the other clans were going to watch the assessment of their skills on Windclan territory.

The cats fell silent, looking at us with excitement and hunger in their eyes, my own kits among them. Along with them two other Thunderclan apprentices as well as seven from the other clans gave us a nice group twelve to assess. "Alright, Tigerheart and Lionblaze take three and go to our hunting course, every apprentice must catch at least three pieces of prey. With a nod the two warriors signaled for a Shadowclan and two Thunderclan cats to follow them. I turned to Shimmerpelt, "You and Snowstorm go to the slopes and asses their jumps, and test their ability to find prey hidden under ground. Snowstorm signaled for a River, Wind, and Shadowclan apprentice to follow them. "Crowfeather, will you and Raincloud watch them battle on the moors? We need to focus on defense and maneuverability." I gestured to the open grass lanes in the distance and the pulled away the other three apprentices, leaving me and Heronwing to asses my kits on their agility by the jutting stones.

"Are you ready?" I spoke firmly, the kits needed to know that this wasn't training anymore. This was a test and they needed to take it seriously, "Yes Nightfang." They responded in unison matching my tone, though I could see Wishpaw about to jump from her seat in anticipation. "Very well, follow me." I turned to lead them to the jutting stones where we had been drilling them on turns. While many apprentices showed difficulty changing their styles to adapt in other territories my kits had managed to adjust quickly. Silverpaw was surprisingly agile for a cat of his size, Wishpaw was unique as she altered our demonstrations to something more of a dance, making her weave in between the rocks like a leaf in a breeze. Ravenpaw not much to any cats surprise was a natural on the moors.

His long legs and sleek form let him change directions in the blink of an eye and his color blended in with any type of lighting making him one of the top hunters of the forest apprentices. I couldn't help but burst with pride for all of them, they were my kits after all and Morningdew had done well to train them in the analytics side of battles while I handled the movements. "They are doing well, Im not sure this assessment was even necessary." Heronwing nudged me with a shoulder, "Every apprentice is judged the same regardless of skill." I retorted sternly, but then I flicked his ear with my tail and said, "No matter how much they are more talented."

We both chuckled as we watched them do the first lap around the rocks. "Alright that was great, now do it again but this time Nightfang and I will be waiting to catch you off guard." Heronwing called, they nodded slightly winded and he and I went to hide. Heronwing waited on top of a rock and managed to knock Silverpaw off course for a moment when he jump in front of him. Silverpaw slid but quickly rebounded and dove around him using a rock for leverage. "Very good!" Heronwing called after him. I hid in some tall grass by a crucial turn that if was done properly would cause the cat to hit the point of a rock, I heard the ground rumble as one of them approached and with as much speed as I had I jumped in front of Ravenpaw who's sky blue eyes widened in surprise, I expected him to freeze but instead he jumped clear over me and the point of the stone to land hard on the other side never leaving the course. He looked back at me, his eyes still wide as if even he didn't know what he had just done, "Keep going son, or Silverpaw will beat you." I gestured for him to keep going and slid back into place as I waited for Wishpaw.

Wishpaw wasn't as fast as Ravenpaw and not as strong as Silverpaw but she was unpredictable, I was expecting her to appear in the same manner as her brother but before I could jump out and catch her off guard she disappeared, a dust cloud where she was supposed to be. Confused I looked around, smelling her all around me but not seeing here, before I could take another breath I felt a heavy weight land on my shoulders as I was pressed to the ground. "Got you papa." She laughed jumping from my shoulders and running after Ravenpaw. I shook myself of the dust and I couldn't help but laugh aloud, she had always been the best at sneak attacks.

***** Later that evening at the gathering clearing *******

"Cats of all clans! We are here to honor these apprentices and make them full warriors in the eyes of Starclan." Bramblestar addressed the crowd as the line of apprentices waited patiently to be called forward. I stood below the leaders on the tall root meant for the deputies. Sneakheart flicked his tail back in forth like he was swatting a fly but I have long since found out it was just a habit of his whenever he had to sit still, Reedwhisker looked straight ahead his whiskers twitched in irritation every time Sneakhearts tails swished by his shoulder. "Its funny isn't it? We were here just a short time ago as apprentices and now we are watching our kits become warriors." Morningdew spoke at my side, leaning in close to twine her tail with mine.

Squirrelflight had stepped down as deputy shortly after the borders were resolved and handed the position over to Morningdew, still a respected warrior she still had issues with her shoulder and spent most of her time in the sun to ease the tension in her muscles. "I couldn't be more proud of them." I whispered, giving her ear a locking nip. Rowanstar had just named his apprentices Brackenfoot, Frogpelt, and Goosefur. Mistystar praised her new warriors, Softwing, and Berryheart. I stepped in for Onestar who was had grown to weak to attend the gatherings as frequently. "May the cats of Starclan look down on these apprentices and approve my choice. I stepped over to Deerpaw and her brown eyes grew wide when I approached. Deerpaw, you have trained hard and your dedication will ensure you serve your clan with pride. From this day forward you will be known as Deertail. I then moved to our next apprentice Mosspaw, he puffed out his chest with pride. Mosspaw your hard work this winter was inspiring, from this day on I will call you Mossnose may you continue to serve your clan with the same passion.

Stepping back to my post I listened intently as Bramblestar approached their apprentices. Rainberry, and Bugnose were named but when he approached Silverpaw my breath caught in my throat. "Silverpaw, you are brave and passionate just like Scorchflame was before he let his anger get the better of him. With this warrior name I hope you will learn to forgive him and remember what he had once stood for, Silverpaw you will now be called Silverflame may you burn a bright path for Thunderclan." Silverflame nuzzled his leader fondly as Bramblestar moved to Ravenpaw.

"Ravenpaw, I have watched you grow and mature into a intelligent and bright young tom. Your assessment results were almost identical to Nightfangs I hear, so in honor of your speed I give you the name Ravenflight." Dipping his head, Ravenflight thanked his leader and looked to Wishpaw who now couldn't sit still when Bramblestar approached.

"Wishpaw, you have the same skills as your parents but have created an identity unique to yourself and can not be compared to any cat. I name you Wishsinger, may your courage and tenacity fill us all with confidence and hope in the darkest of times."

After he finished the clans erupted in cheers for the newest and first warriors to be named since the borders were dissolved. We joined our kits and before we could express our joy Mistystar let out a yowl, "Before we forget, this night is one to be celebrated that much is certain. So I would like to point out that there is a pile of freshkill that was contributed by all of the clans to express each ones continued commitment to our new ideals." She gestured to a leaf pile that was filled with fish, rabbits, mice, birds you name it, it was there. Every cats mouths watered as the feast of the naming began.

The kits chose to share their meal with their friends so Morningdew and I chose a quite spot by the edge of lake and watched the setting sun make golden stars appear on the water. " Oh Nightfang, I never believed I could be this happy." She sighed leaning into me as I separated the squirrel between us. "I agree love, the integration has gone smoother than any cat would have expected. Even Rowanstar seems ok with allowing more visitors into Shadowclan territory."

"Yes, did you hear that Blindstorm is expecting a litter of kits by Blizzardtoes? They will be the first half clan litter that will be born this coming winter." Her voice muffled by squirrel I licked a drop of blood from a whisker. "Besides ours." I said purring at her rounding belly, our second litter was less than a month away from being born and for once I wasn't filled with anxiety but pure joy as we discussed her giving birth in Windclans camp this time. "You will probably be clan leader by then." She said, and I nodded in agreement, "Yes, Onestar doesn't even leave his den much now. I suspect he may not make it to the end of the season. He was a better leader than I could ever be." She turned my head towards hers with her tail, "Don't be silly you furball, I couldn't think of a better leader." We heard a bout of laughter then and turned to see Lemonshade and Ravenflight sitting by a nearby tree.

"Well aren't they cozy." Morningdew purred.

My mind went back to the night when Ravenflight spent his first night in our camp, Lemonshade showed him around and they walked around the territory most of the day. My thoughts then went back to the morning I sat Lemonshade down for a talk since she had been a mindless husk ever since I rebuffed her affections. "Lemonshade, I know you are upset but just because I cant return your feelings doesn't mean you have to walk around acting like a rain cloud." I joked, trying to reach the old Lemonshade. "You don't understand Nightfang, I love you and seeing you with another she cat is more than I can bare." She whined, turning from me.

"Lemonshade, I know you think there is no other cat you can be with but I assure you that you are wrong. The borders are dissolved, there are so many other toms out there you can love." I tried convincing her but she remained a stone.

"I don't want you to give into despair Lemonshade, don't you see what it did to Scorchflame?" her eyes went wide at the memory of the fire and anger in his eyes. She shivered visibly, "No, I don't want that. I just cant forget how I feel." She whispered. I leaned in and put my tail around her, she pushed into my embrace. "I know Lemonshade, but even though I cant be your mate I can still be your friend and no matter what I will always be here when you need me."

After that she slowly returned to her old feisty, stubborn, and energetic self. Putting her heart into helping with the integration and was responsible for many of the testing and training ideas. She even worked with Morningdew during practice in Thunderclan and despite her jealousy she still looked up to Morningdew. When I started bringing Ravenflight around the camp more she seemed to forget about every other cat in the forest except for him. I still laughed when I saw them, young she cats and their crushes.

Ravenflight himself seemed just as enamored with her and for a while I had to keep them apart during training or they wouldn't listen to anyone. "Looks like we will have some grandkits soon." I chuckled, returning my focus to my mate. We sat in silence for a while and watched the sun set over the lake and when the noise of the feast died down I walked Morningdew to Thunderclans nursery and this time I didn't have to leave before any cat saw us together, in fact I curled up right next to her and slept next to her for the rest of the night.

 ** _***** 10 years later ******_**

 ** _Morningstar_**

I was awoken by the sweet spring songs of the birds and the sun peaking through my ivy covered den. Thunderclan was already wide awake and busy with their duties, going into a deep stretch I tried to shake my stiffness from my limbs. For moons now I felt like my legs were frozen in place when I woke up. Shaking myself of the drowsiness I poked my head out of entrance just in time to see the dawn patrol returning.

"Morningstar! Or should I call you Afternoonstar? My deputy and son Scorchwhisker joked coming to give me a nuzzle. "Why didn't you wake me up? Its way past sunhigh, I have slept almost the whole day! I could have helped with patrol?" he pulled away the humor faltering slightly,

"Mother you don't have to help with patrols, Silverflame and I can handle it. You should get your rest."

"Scorchwhisker, I may be old but I am still the leader of Thunderclan, you and your brother cant expect me to sleep all day."

"We don't, you can do anything you want mother. Do you want something to eat, I can bring you a mouse." He said, waving his tail dismissively, "No, I cant get it myself you furball, don't you have something important to do without me?" I scolded, batting him over the ear with a sheathed paw. Scorchwhisker has all of my humor and all of his father skill and that made him a slippery as an eel when it came to being in trouble. Even since he was a kit he was able to distract me from what I was mad at him about.

Moving to go hunt something myself I walked past the fresh kill pile, which was looking full already. Determined to prove I didn't need to be pushed into the elders den I strained to hear the prey moving all around me. Sounds muffled and smells faint I shook my had trying to clear the fog that lingered from sleep. "Mousedung." I cursed when after over an hour I was hadn't managed to track a single thing.

"Mother, are you alright?" a sweet voice said from above, in a low branch Wishsinger looked down on me, her orange eyes full of concern. "Yes, yes I'm fine. I'm just trying to find something to eat." I said, continuing my useless search, I felt her pelt brush mine and I inwardly screamed because I didn't even hear her climb down the tree. "How about we hunt together? We haven't hunted together in a while."

"I'd like that dear, Starclan hasn't been with me this morning." I said trying to play off the fact that I was loosing my senses. "I understand, I wasn't able to catch anything yesterday." She didn't know it but I knew she was lying, I saw her bring back a bird and a fish when I was sunning the ache out of my back.

She dashed off suddenly into the bushes and not soon after a frightened vole shot out and came right at me, I shot forward and grabbed it so tightly my claws tore straight through it. It was a sloppy kill, "Wow, mother. That vole was too fast for me." Wishsinger said prancing out of the bush. "Well I still have my speed at least." I huffed, irritated at the pulpy mess the vole had been turned into. "Well its ok, I hate vole. Want to try the lake?" Wishsinger suggested sympathetically. "That's nice of you dear but I think I will go back to camp and grab something from the fresh kill pile. I need to see Riverbreeze about a tick anyway." I turned abruptly and stomped off, my patience for the hunt gone and replaced by anger at my old age and the limitations it brought on my once impressive form. I don't even remember myself getting old, I just remember the days when I was able to run up a tree without stopping until I was at the top and now, well now I couldn't even smell a mouse for my dinner.

By the time I got back to camp the sun was starting to set and I was even crankier than I was before because now I hadn't eaten all day. Burnheart and Birdfur greeted me when I walked through the entrance and when I saw Nightstar waiting for me by my den I felt instantly better. "What are you doing here you old badger?" I snickered, rubbing my head in his chest. "Scorchwhisker said you were being a cranky elder again." He responded purring deeply and licking my head. "Here, I brought us some rabbit that Ravenflight caught, its your favorite." He gestured to the inside of my den.

The warm scent filled my nose and I felt like I would die if I didn't have a bite right now. Nightstar sat down stiffly as he let me eat my fill, out of the corner of my eye I saw that he was avoiding sitting on his haunches and he leaned most of his weight on the edges of the stone that made up my den. "Are your hips bothering you still?" I asked between bites.

"No more than usual, the cold this morning made my bones ache all over, even the extra lining of rabbit in my nest doesn't keep the cold out." He hissed as he repositioned himself in a more comfortable angle. "Hows Ravenflight? I don't see him much now that me moved to Windclan." I asked pushing the rest of the rabbit towards him. "Well, he and Lemonshade run the clan like a river over sleek stone. By the time I notice a problem its already been solved." He chuckled, his voice cracking with age.

"We must have raised them too well." I purred curling up next to him. We sat in silence for a while, listening as Thunderclan finished up the evening patrols and reports. Nightstar was so quite I thought he had fallen asleep and when I looked up at him his eyes were wide open and brightened with energy, energy I hadn't seen in moons. "Whats is it love?"

"Lets go for a walk, I bet the moon will be bright tonight." He uncurled himself and helped me to my paws. "Now that I have something to eat I am up for a run." I joked following him out. Silverflame and Scorchwhisker were laughing about the days apprentice training when they saw us approach. "Mother, Father what is it?" Silverflame asked, suddenly intent. "Don't get your tail in a twist son, we are just going for a walk." Nightstar chuckled, leading me to the entrance. "Let us come with you, you know in case a fox or something comes." Scorchflame said moving to follow but I fixed him with a stern look. "We will be fine you worrying porcupine." He didn't look happy but didn't argue as we pushed our way through the camp entrance and into the cool evening breeze.

Nightstar was right, the moon was bright in the sky even my fading vision could see it clearly. We walked side by side and kept close together giving each other warmth as we sloped along, Nightstars sharp hips and shoulders more visible when the moonlight filtered on him. As we enjoyed the songs of the crickets and birds I noticed something familiar about the trail we took, "Hey I remember this." I said pointing to a area that was overgrown with foliage, "That's where the log was that I pretended to have the kits in." Scorchflame had burned the log and over the years the forest reclaimed the area but I could picture that night clearer than any memory.

"Yeah, and here is where we met that first time on patrol remember?" Nightstar scratched at a faded line of grass and dirt that used to mean the crossing from Thunderclan into Windclan territory. We began talking about the memories from our early days of courting when we came to the slope that held our cave at the top. "Do you think you can climb up?" Nightstar challenged, old age may have taken my senses but I was still as stubborn as ever, "Of course." I said back walking up to the slope. With a sloppy jump I hung to the sides of the stone that had thankfully started growing moss and I was able to find some footing as I dragged myself to the top.

Breathless I sat there a moment as Nightstar followed, I could tell he was trying not to look so winded. "Show off" I gasped and he gave me one of his charming smiles that to this day still left me breathless. "Come on, our cave is over here." Following him I saw the familiar clumps of stone that formed the opening to our cave. Looking inside I could still see some of the things we had left here so many seasons ago, a few feathers, some dried lavender that had mostly turned to dust and a bit of moss here and there. I inhaled deeply and while I mostly smelled the musty damp I could swear I could still smell our scents still in it.

"Come look at the moon dear." I heard Nightstar call, laying neatly by the mouth of the cave. Sitting next to him I looked at the moon and for a moment I felt like a young warrior again, disobeying the warrior code and dreaming about the life I wished I could have with Nightstar. We didn't have to dream anymore, for many seasons we had worked together with River and Shadowclan to create harmony and peace that our ancestors had originally intended and now we could sit here where we first fell in love, gave birth to our kits, and spent many more nights together.

I turned to look at Nightstar, whos orange eyes reflected the moons glow and I was able to look past the gray fur around his muzzle and eyes and saw the young and handsome cat he was in his youth. "You still look as beautiful as the day I saw you." he breathed, I didn't answer as I was transfixed by his harvest gaze. Laying our heads down on the rocks we cuddled until I felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier, I felt the darkness creep up my limbs and I suddenly grew afraid, I had to hear his voice just once and then I knew I would be ok "Nightstar?" I whispered, "Yes Morningstar?" his voice was so faint I could barely hear it,

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Giving into the pull of sleep I took one more breath and I felt my soul leave my body in that final exhale.

Opening my eyes again I looked down and saw my body, stiff and old I couldn't barely recognize it. "Why didn't you tell me my face had turned into a gray forest?" I heard a clear deep voice say from behind me. Nightstar was next to me, looking at his body with the same awe I was. "Why didn't you tell me I looked like a brittle log?" I nudged his shoulder and he started laughing, my chest no longer tightened from the strain. Holding up a paw I could see that it wasn't cracked and twisted with age but clear and clean, I looked at Nightstar who had regained that beautiful black fur that made him look like the night sky, his amber orange eyes bright with energy and youth as we stared back at each other.

"You look….amazing!" he said, looking me over like he hadn't seen me in years. "Not so bad yourself." I teased wrapping my neck with his. Breaking the embrace I dashed out of the cave entrance and slid down the slope with a skill I had forgotten. "Think you can keep up with me you old badger?" I called up to him as he stared back in surprise. "Ha, you think I would let a cranky elder beat me?" he laughed and jumped of the ledge, landing a distance away. I took off after him, running side by side we ran across Windclan's wide and open moors, crisscrossing each other in a youthful dance as we relished in our freedom.

Crossing into Shadowclan territory we bounded up the thin pines never feeling a single bit of pain or strain as we flew through the branches like birds. Running next to Riverclan territory Nightstar jumped head first into the lake and swam lazily on the top, jumping in after him we swam deep into the lake, seeing fish bigger than anything Riverclan has ever caught we filtered through the water like otters laughing as we scared the groups of fish never once needing a breath of air.

On the bank of the lake I shook my fur out of habit but saw no water fall off my fur as we continued our race into Thunderclan territory, jumping over roots and limbs I turned our course to my favorite magnolia tree. "Last one to the top is a toothless badger!" I said pushing more strength into my limbs as I jumped from branch to branch, Nightstar hot on my tail. Seeing the moon at the opening in the top canopy I burst through, Nightstar coming up at the same time. "I won!"

"No way I won!" he laughed as we stared at the vast expense of territory that made up every clans home. "Wow, its beautiful." I sighed, "Not as beautiful as you." Nightstar nudged, leaning into his chest we sat in complete peace.

"Are you two going to cuddle all night?" a laughing, chiming voice said from a few tail lengths away. Feathertail was sitting there watching, her eyes bright with stars. "Feathertal! I haven't seen you in moons!" I gushed moving to greet her. Looking at us both she smiled, "Well are you ready to go home?"

I looked at Nightstar and then over our home again, I felt almost afraid to leave it. "We will still be able to watch over them." Nightstar said, clearly feeling the same reluctance. "Of course you will, but you both have done what you can in this life. Its time leave it in your kins capable paws." Feathertail said gesturing to a foggy slope that seemed to stretch all the way to the stars.

"Come, we are waiting for you" she said and bounded up the slope. I looked into Nightstars eyes again and together we walked up the slope and didn't once look back.


End file.
